True Love's Memories
by Loraena
Summary: Mostly set before the movie, then will be the same time as the movie. These are the memories of a young woman, of how she was saved by those who were supposed to be her enemy, and then how she came to fall in love with one...until she lost him. Tristan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission Part I: First Sight**

Their mission was to force the Celt force (Woads) back across the wall into the north where they belonged. No one knew why such a force had been brought down, but they were attacking Romans, massacring Roman troops, and it needed to stop. Who better than Arthur and his knights. They make their way farther south to try to catch up to the Woads. It took them two days before they even came close to them.

Tristan came riding up the trail. "Arthur, they've been split, into two fleets, one went East and the other West, they know we're following them."

"So the fleet we've been following has been a device, to lure us away from the others?"

Tristan nodded. "They're waiting on the other side of the hills."

"How many?"

"A hundred, give or take."

"Any sign of the other fleet?"

"No, but I could hear the drums from the hill, they're on the move."

"Did they see you?"

"No."

"That gives us an advantage."

They kept riding until they reached the hills then they camped there for the night. they spent the night coming up with a battle plan. They weren't worried, there were eight of them (Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad and Bowen), that was only about 12 for each of them which wasn't much to them. the next morning they got up before dawn while it was still dark and snuck up to the top of the hill looking down at the Woads. They shot down arrows on the unexpecting Woads killing many of them in their sleep. Once they were out of arrows they rode down the hill for battle. There weren't many left so it was a quick battle, which was the goal, they didn't have time to fight, they needed to catch up to the other fleet.

Arthur found the leader of the fleet but didn't kill him. He disarmed him and then took him and regrouped with his knights. Arthur had a hold of him by the back of his armor and had his sword across his throat.

"Now, the only thing keeping you alive is usefulness, so either you help or you die."

"Help how?"

"Where are the others going?"

"We're not sure."

Arthur pressed his sword against his throat harder.

"I'm not lying to you."

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?"

"He didn't."

"Who did?"

"The man leading us, his name is Maccus."

"What is your mission?"

"I don't know."

Arthur was getting frustrated and he didn't help so he sliced his throat and let him fall to the ground.

"I guess we have to keep tracking them and try to catch up to them before they massacre more Roman troops."

They headed West with Arthur and Tristan up front.

After a few hours of riding they were caught by surprise when from their left came a rider, it was a young woman and she was riding fast. They were up on a slope and she was down below riding in the same direction they were. Arthur raised his hand then let it down telling them to charge after her, so the chase was on. They all rode down the slope and went after her. They figured she was a Woad so Arthur's intent was catching her to question her since she was probably a part of the fleet. She didn't see them at first but when she looked back again and saw them she stopped and turned around. They were surprised to see her turn and ride towards them so Arthur held his hand up to stop them. they were even more surprised when they saw that she didn't look like a Woad, she looked like a Sarmatian woman.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I am Arthur, and these are my knights."

"From the great wall?"

"Yes."

"You are a Roman."

"I am."

She drew her sword and pointed it at him which provoked all the men to draw theirs.

"Lady, are you daring enough to try to kill me with all my men here?"

"I don't like Romans, they are the ones chasing me."

"You are being chased?"

"I was. They have my sister, and they were trying to capture me as well."

"Your sister? Why?"

"I cannot trust you, you'll be obligated to kill me if I tell you."

"She _is_ a Woad." Tristan stated.

"Not entirely."

"Come again?" Arthur asked.

"Like you Arthur, if you really are he, I am only half Celt, my father is a Sarmatian knight."

"Do you know why there is a fleet of Woads heading west?"

"I do. The same reason I am here… to retrieve my sister."

"That is why they are killing Romans, because it was Romans who took her?"

"It is, and it is why they have no absolute direction, they do not know where to go because they don't know which Roman commander took her, so they kill whomever they come across."

Arthur looked back at his men thinking then turned back to her. "Our mission is to either find some way to force them back across the wall or to kill them…if we help retrieve your sister, would they go peacefully?"

"I cannot tell you yes or no, but it is a definite possibility."

"we still have to catch them, before they kill again." Lancelot stated.

"They will be camping soon, and the only Romans remotely nearby are the ones who have my sister, and they are back that way, Maccus is going the wrong way."

"How can we trust you?" Lancelot asked.

"You (pointing at Arthur) may be a Roman, but you are all Sarmatian knights, like my father. I would never do anything against a knight. You have my word."

"That will suffice, but betray us – "

"I won't." she stated then started riding back the way they came from.

"Arthur." Lancelot said to protest. "Even if we can trust her, that doesn't mean we can trust her sister."

"Lancelot, would you rather kill the fleet of unknown size and strength, which we haven't been able to catch or take one woman from Romans?"

He didn't answer just glared.

Arthur started riding again catching up to the woman and then after a pause the men followed.

"Lady, what is your name?" Arthur asked once he caught up and was riding beside her.

"Brienna."

"And your father? Maybe I know him."

"Niallan."

"Niallan…" he said the name to himself thinking. "I believe that is the name of one of the knights who fought for my father."

"It is, that would be my father."

"I do know him then, I have not seen him in many years but I met him once when I was a boy."

They stopped when they heard yelling then started riding faster towards it. They had rode past the clearing where they first saw Brienna and were back on the trail with Arthur in the lead and Brienna and Lancelot right behind him. There were gaps between some of them and she came out of the woods onto the trail and once she hit the trail she took a sharp turn but was caught by surprise when one of them rode right by her after almost hitting her which scared the horse and it was Gawain who fell off his horse as it went up on its hind legs. Tristan and Galahad were behind him and they stopped before they ran into her. the others who were in front of them stopped after hearing Gawain's horse panic and turned to see Gawain on the ground and a young woman behind him. she drew her sword and pointed up at Tristan and Galahad.

"Move."

They didn't say anything and they didn't do anything, just sat there on their horses.

"Move!" she said more forcefully almost in a yell.

"Keena!" Brienna said loudly excited to see her sister as she ran over.

Keena pulled a dagger and turned half way pointing it at her sister keeping her sword pointed at the men.

"Keena, it's me."

After a pause she flipped her dagger in her hand and then put it away. Gawain had gotten up, calmed his horse down and gotten back on, and the others had come over. Keena, unlike her sister looked like a Woad, she wore the leather pants and top that a female would wear in battle and she had the markings, but she had some Sarmatian markings too.

"Who are you?"

"Keena, it's alright, they're knights."

"He's a Roman." She said putting her sword in the other hand and pointing it at Arthur.

"I am Arthur."

She just snickered but stopped when she saw that all of their faces were completely serious. "You really are Arthur?"

"Yes I am."

"Brienna what is this?"

"They're helping me to save you."

"Why would you do such a thing? You hate and kill my people."

"Yes and your people are on the wrong side of the wall looking for you, we want them back where they belong."

She lowered her sword and sheathed it. "Look, I don't exactly have time to talk so I have to take your word and trust you considering my sister does. Brienna give me my horse."

"You noticed." She mumbled as she turned and walked towards the horse she was riding and then brought it over.

"Of course I noticed." Keena said taking the reins from her. "I'll lead them away…get my sister out of here."

"Keena, don't."

"You need to come with us."

"I will, once I deal with them, just tell me where to meet you."

"Keena, please just come with us now."

"No. Hurry, they're almost here." She kicked the horse and went around Tristan and Galahad.

"Keena!"

"Meet me at the cliff." She yelled back as she kept going.

"We're not really going to leave her to fight them by herself are we?"

Arthur looked at all his men. "Tristan, ride ahead and see how many there are."

Tristan turned his horse around and was off.

"Lady." Arthur said to get her attention.

"Brienna."

"Brienna, we will go retrieve your sister, hopefully before she kills any Romans."

"Or they kill her." Lancelot.

"My sister may be a woman but she is a better fighter than most men, so I would warn you do not insult her in such ways. It may get you hurt."

Lancelot just laughed.

"You'll see…I hope my sister knocks you on your ass."

They all looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"As I was saying, you should go to the cliff and wait for us while we go after your sister."

"No, I am not leaving her."

"We don't have any more horses, you'll be left behind."

"Arthur we don't have time to argue, if we're going to help the woman let's go already." Lancelot said.

Arthur nodded and then they took off. Brienna just huffed and took off on foot into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission Part II: Pursuance **

Tristan watched from a distance as she stopped running away from the Romans and turned to head towards them. there were only ten Romans, but there were more coming. She pulled out her bow and shot a couple arrows, killing three of them and then pulled out her sword ready for combat. Tristan couldn't bring himself to try to stop her from killing them, she had every right to want to kill them, plus he was intrigued by her fighting spirit. They weren't very far, about a mile and a half, maybe two from the trail they came from. Except this time instead of heading West, they had gone North. Tristan watched her fight and kill those ten Romans, and could hear the others coming.

She must have too because she screamed, "I'm still here you bastards, come get me! Ah!"

Arthur and the others heard her scream and rode faster. She waited holding her bow up ready to shoot with multiple arrows. Arthur and the others rode up to Tristan and saw her and the ten bodies on the ground.

"She killed the first ten, the rest are on their way." Tristan told Arthur.

Arthur sighed and then they saw fifteen more Romans come out from the trees and she released her arrows shooting down five of them. but these ones had arrows too and they started shooting.

Arthur saw that and kicked his horse. Lancelot rolled his eyes and followed. She got hit with three arrows by the time they got to her. She was lying on the ground, the arrows weren't her only injuries, she had a few cuts from the first ten she fought. Arthur and the men were in between her and the Romans. The Romans stopped with their commander in front and he rode up to Arthur knowing him to be their commander.

"Who are you and why do you stop us?"

Gawain had gotten off his horse to check her. "She's alive."

"What? Kill her!" the roman commanded.

"Leave the woman alone." Arthur said drawing his sword and holding it out pointing at them.

"Do you have any idea who that woman is?"

"She's just a woman." Lancelot said.

"She is a threat if she lives, we _were_ willing to keep her alive until she became responsible for the deaths of twenty-five of my men, and now that number is up to over forty."

Arthur looked over at Lancelot who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She is a Woad, why do you wish to save her life?"

"She is the reason why so many Woads have come this far across the wall, a force of at least two hundred just to find her. my orders are to stop them, in order to do so she must live and be returned to them."

"What makes you so certain?"

"I'm not."

"If you are wrong – "

"I will stop them no matter what it takes, those are my orders."

"Very well." Then the Romans left.

Arthur turned around and looked down at her. "Help get her on a horse."

Gawain and Tristan got her up on Gawain's horse and then Gawain on behind her holding her up against him, and once Tristan got back on his horse they left. Tristan also had her horse holding its reigns. They weren't in a hurry this time, just rode at a medium pace.

They got to the cliff and it was getting darker by then. Brienna was there leaning up against a boulder and saw them. she saw her sister and jumped to her feet.

"Keena!" she yelled and ran over. Gawain stopped and got off and helped Brienna get her down then carried her over and laid her down on the ground gently. Brienna knelt down next to her and tried to wake her up. "Keena?" she said shaking her but it didn't work. She looked over her sister's body seeing the three arrows, one was in the right side of her chest, one was in her left arm and one was in right her leg. She had a cut in her side and her legs and her arms, she didn't look good. The men left them alone for a while so that Brienna could tend to her wounds since it involved removing clothing. Once her wounds were bandaged she was redressed and covered with a blanket. Brienna walked over the knights who were sitting around spread out.

"I just want to thank you for saving Keena's life, when as knights who serve Rome you didn't have to."

"That may be true, but the search party your people have for her have killed more Romans than she has and they won't stop until they have her."

"Even after she told you to leave her be you didn't. So again thank you."

In the morning, at dawn, everyone was getting up and Brienna looked over and saw that her sister was gone. Brienna got up and looked around anxiously but then realized there was a tree up on a smaller cliff which was only about ten feet up. knowing her sister she walked over and climbed up to the tree and looked up.

"I'm here."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Keeping watch."

"Well come on down from there and let's go. The sun's almost up."

She sighed and climbed down carefully, it hurt, every move she made hurt but she dealt with it. Keena called her horse over and started packing.

"For now, you ride with me." Keena told her sister. They walked over to the knights who were packing up their stuff.

"I should thank you for saving my life, even though I asked you not to."

"No offense but we're not accustomed to taking orders from women." Lancelot said.

Keena laughed. "My people are." she said mounting her horse. She held out her hand to help her sister up.

"You think highly of yourself." Lancelot said.

"I have to ask…again, why did you save me?"

"Because as I said your people have sent a search party south of the wall, and they are killing Roman troops by the masses."

Keena looked back at her sister.

"Maccus." Brienna told her.

"Ugh, figures he would be the one to come after me…I appreciate your help, we will go to Maccus and you have my word that I will take them all back to the north."

"We cannot return to the wall until they are gone."

She sighed. "Very well then, stay here while I go find Maccus and then I will return once I've talked to him."

"No, we go with you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" Galahad asked.

"Trust is a virtue one has to earn from me I don't trust just anyone."

They all just looked at each other.

She just rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to win. "Where are they?"

"West of where we found you."

She didn't say anything more just kicked her horse and started running. They didn't like it but they followed, she was irritating them all. But, she was definitely different than any other women they'd met before. She was a fast rider, and they knew she would be faster if she didn't have her sister on the horse too. This mission was getting annoying, they had to keep going back and forth. That night they camped by a river and that would be their guide tomorrow to finding the Woads.

But once everyone was settled down Keena snuck off, she followed the river and found the fleet. Everyone ran to her once they saw her and was yelling her name cheerfully happy to see her and yelling for Maccus to come see. Maccus came running and she stopped once she saw him.

"Keena, thank the gods you're safe."

"Why are you here Maccus?"

"To take you back."

"But why did you have to bring such a force with you and wage a war like this? It was unnecessary and foolish."

"Keena, must we have this conversation here?"

"Yes, because maybe if other people hear it as well rather than only yourself you will remember. Yes, my mother made an arrangement with your father for us to be wed, but my father abolished that vow a long time ago."

He lowered his head shamefully.

"I will not ask you again to cease your pursuance of me." she said and turned to walk away. "Go home Maccus, quickly." She said as she kept walking. She walked back to the campsite but stayed in the woods and sat on log looking up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission Part III: First Impressions (Aren't Always Right)**

Brienna woke up realizing her sister was again not where she was supposed to be. She walked around and couldn't find her. she wondered if she had gone to Maccus and returned with him, but knowing her relationship with Maccus, or lack thereof, she figured that was very unlikely. She whistled hoping Keena would whistle back then she started calling for her but nothing. Once she started calling the knights noticed.

"She's gone, but to where?" Brienna said as Arthur walked over to her.

"Knights, search the area, Tristan ride along the river."

They split up and searched through the woods. Gawain was the one who found her, she had fallen asleep on the ground next to the log. He sheathed his sword kneeling down next to her and woke her by saying her name and lightly shaking her arm. She shot up pulling her dagger.

"Easy." He said slowly with his hands up.

After a pause she spun the dagger back and put it away. "I must have fell asleep…is it dawn?"

"Yes."

She nodded and he stood holding out his hand to help her, she took it after looking at it for a second.

"Your sister told us your father was a knight." He said as they were walking trying to just make some kind of conversation instead of awkward silence.

"He still is."

"Did he not get his discharge after fifteen years?"

"Well he did, but that was the only life he knew and even though he has a family he feels as though what we're fighting for is far too important so he keeps fighting."

"How, if he was discharged?"

"He didn't take it, so the Romans gave him a new post, except his post changes a lot so we never really know where he is and we don't see him much."

"I don't think I could do that, give up my freedom I mean, I would take the discharge and gladly be done with it all."

"Do you not have a family?"

"No."

"Then I can understand why you would accept the discharge but my father already had a wife and two children, so there was nothing more for him to gain from being discharged, so why take it?" she said now standing in front of him looking at him.

"I guess you have a point."

She just smirked and turned and kept walking.

"So it's just the two of you? You and Brienna I mean."

"That's why I am the way I am, well why I'm - "

"Dominating?"

"A fighter, my father has no sons and I am the eldest so everything he would have taught a son he taught me." she paused for a moment grinning to herself. "My mother never liked it, but I wanted to learn, I refuse to be weak and vulnerable to being pushed around or enslaved."

"When you put it that way, I can understand why you act the way you do."

"I know you and the others are not exactly fond of my behavior but that's the way I was taught, as were you."

"Well now that I know your reasons I don't think I'll mind so much. Although, you could tone it down a little."

"Be a little more hospitable, is that what you're saying?"

He nodded.

"I will try."

"Thank you."

They made their way back to the campsite.

"Arthur – " Gawain said to get his attention. "Found her."

"I fell asleep in the woods." She explained.

"The others will be back soon, then we'll leave."

"Arthur, I already talked to Maccus, he agreed to return north of the wall. But, knowing him he will probably wait there to make sure _I_ make it back as well."

"I would be surprised if he did not…so then you are traveling to the wall with us?"

"It seems so."

He nodded.

They were on their way again and the girls were ahead, talking as they did, and the men were too.

"She's not so bad." Gawain said to break the silence.

"Not so bad? She has the worst attitude I have ever seen in a woman. She thinks she's the queen or something." Galahad said.

"She has her reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Galahad, her father is a knight, like us, and she has no brothers so he taught her instead. She is a fighter, like we are."

"Except that she's a woman, a woman should know her place." Bors said. "Which is not on the battlefield."

"Bors, she's a Woad, their women are warriors, not just mothers and housewives."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you like her, the way you're defending her."

"No."

"What is your opinion Arthur?" Galahad asked.

"Everyone has their reasons for the way they turn out, our backgrounds, the decisions we make and what we make of ourselves."

"So you agree with Gawain?"

"There are no sides in this. Gawain simply took the time to talk to her and now he has some understanding of her, we as people are complex beings, you cannot judge a person based on first impressions."

"She is definitely one of a kind, you have to give her that much." Lancelot said. "And for a Woad I must admit, she is quite stunning."

"You would." Bors said.

"Surely you cannot disagree."

Bors didn't say anything just laughed once under his breath. The noticed she had stopped so they did and watched to see what she was doing. She got off her horse leaving her sister there with a bow and arrow in hand. She was watching the woods in front of them and she stood low and stealthily jogged to the woods ready for anything. Then she stopped, something caught her attention because she had stood straight with the bow drawn ready to shoot.

"Come out!" she yelled in their language. When nothing happened she repeated herself forcefully and angrily.

Maccus walked out with his hands up to show he meant no harm but she kept her bow up.

"You can lower your bow." He told her in their language.

"No, you are not supposed to be following us, your orders were to go straight to the wall."

"We are, so are you."

"Don't play games with me Maccus, I will shoot you, I may not kill you but I'll shoot."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Leave and do not follow us anymore."

He didn't argue anymore and turned but an arrow was shot from behind the trees headed for the knights and it hit Lancelot in the shoulder. Tristan drew his bow.

"Wait!" she yelled back to Tristan holding her hand up.

"Tristan." Arthur said to him agreeing with her.

"Maccus, bring whomever fired that arrow to me."

"Keena – "

"I said bring them to me!"

He did as he was told and walked into the woods and came back out with a young man.

"Why did you fire?"

"They are the enemy."

"No. I used to think so as well but now I am realizing Rome is our enemy not those who were forced into its service. They do not fight and kill our people for their own purposes they are merely following orders. Come." She walked him over to the knights, Tristan still had his bow in his hand, and the others had drawn their weapons. "Here is the man who fired the arrow." She said walking up to them and pushed him forward. "For doing so Lancelot you may decide his punishment, however death is not an option, it would be unsuitable considering you yourself were not killed."

Everyone else sheathed their weapons. Lancelot thought frightening the man more the longer he took to decide. But his judgment was clouded and he knew it, this was a Woad, all he could think of was killing him for just being a Woad who was involved.

"You may choose, all I would do is kill him."

She looked down for a moment thinking then quickly grabbed the man in a headlock holding him so he had to look up at Lancelot. While holding him with the arm that was choking him she pulled a dagger.

"Give me your hand."

He raised his left knowing which punishment she was planning on bestowing upon him.

"Other hand." She said in his ear.

He swallowed hand and raised it, she grabbed it harshly and held it out so they could see what she was doing. Lancelot watched her dagger cut across the crease where his fingers meet his palm. "That is so you will feel pain from now on when you shoot." Then she carved the first letter of Lancelot's name into his palm. "And that is to remember why." She said as she finished then she released him, he gasped for air and then took off running towards the woods. She just stood there and put her dagger away. she looked up at Lancelot.

"That was an honorable thing, admitting you could not perform the task because you would merely kill him. You have my thanks." She said then walked away, they watched as Maccus retreated back into the woods and she mounted her horse. They all looked at Lancelot who was looking at Arthur not knowing what to say or think.

"She was willing to allow me to harm him." Lancelot stated a little bewildered.

"He fired when he should not have injuring you, she knew it was wrong." Arthur said.

Then they were on their way again. When they camped that night Lancelot had a question for her. she was sitting in a tree, leaning up against the trunk with her legs crossed on a branch as she played with a dagger in her hand. He leaned against the tree under her.

"When the word gets back to Merlin that you punished one of your own in defense of one of us will there not be consequences of your own?"

"Tis a possibility, but unlikely."

"Why?"

"Merlin trusts me and my judgment, so he will know there was a reason for me doing such a thing. Besides I doubt it will reach Merlin, it was nothing that doesn't happen on occasion."

"Does that mean you are, well, higher up in the chain of command?"

"Not necessarily, but yes I am."

That stunned him a little. "How high?"

"I doubt you really want me to tell you." She said slyly and then jumped down from the branch and walked to the fire to eat. He stood there for a moment thinking, this woman was full of surprises and this was the biggest one, how can a woman be part of the chain of command? But then again it then made sense for an entire army to come for her. Perhaps those were the men she commanded and that's why she was able to punish that man and why Maccus acted like a whipped dog around her, she was their commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mission Part IV: Answers**

Lancelot walked over to the fire and in front of everyone abruptly stated, "You're their commander."

She didn't say anything just kept eating staring at the fire.

"It explains an entire army risking coming across the wall to save you, and why they agreed to go to the wall without you, they didn't agree they were ordered to do so. And why you were able to punish that man for something that was – by the rules of war well within his right to do, we are the enemy to your people – "

"No." she said standing straight pointing her finger at him. "You are not, not those who fight for Rome because they have no choice, you were forced into this war, a war you do not believe in and only fight because you are ordered to do so. That does not make you my enemy." Then she sat back down.

"Tell me I'm wrong…are you not their commander."

"No, _Maccus_ is their commander…I am his."

He looked over at the men worried, they all exchanged glances.

"Does that really surprise you that much?"

"Again I ask, how high up the chain of command are you?"

She sighed. "Is it really so important?"

"I just have to know."

She swallowed what was in her mouth and looked at him for a minute before answering. "Well, let me say this, me being his commander is not the only reason Maccus felt compelled to come after me."

They all were interested and leaned forward listening.

"When I was a little girl my mother arranged a marriage between us, mind you my father was gone so she did so without his knowing which angered him when he returned, so much so that he broke it off and knowing I did not want Maccus's affections he ordered Maccus to do as I asked and leave me be. However, no matter how many times I repeat myself and threaten the man he refuses to stay away. Finally the last time my father was home he threatened Maccus as well, except he threatened to kill him for harassing his daughter if he did not stop. Yet he still will not stop, and frankly I am beyond tired of him."

"He must really love you." Galahad said.

"Hah, so he says but somehow I cannot bring myself to entirely believe so, it seems to me he is merely trying to make me fall in love with him so that I would marry him like it was originally planned for some personal gain, after all the whole reason his father made the deal with my mother was because of my rank."

"Rank?"

"That is the other explanation for why he came after me, and the answer to your question. My mother is Merlin's sister, making me his niece."

"Merlin is your uncle?"

"Mhm." She said like it was no big deal.

Lancelot just walked away to think, he couldn't believe they were harboring Merlin's niece. Merlin was the enemy, but she said they weren't her enemy. She knew what was going on, they were probably all having that problem, that's why she didn't answer him the first time, part of her thought if they knew they would immediately go back on their word and either kill her or make her their hostage to use against Merlin. But, nothing happened; they just kept staring at her and at each other. So she took that as her cue to just walk away for a little while. She walked past her sister who was sleeping and she looked cold so she pulled another blanket out of her saddlebag and covered her up with it. Then she kept walking and glanced over and happened to see Tristan looking out into the open field past the trees, he was observing, as a scout does. She walked over to him quietly so as not to disturb him and without him knowing stood behind him. Instead of saying something she merely turned and rested up against a tree staring at one across from her. She pulled her daggers out from wherever she had them stashed on her person, her boots, her sleeves, her pants; wherever she could conceal them she had one. She began throwing them at the tree for practice, even though she didn't need it. It was good for taking her mind off things though, it was a distraction, and she was good at it, which is always a plus. They heard something snap, it sounded like a stick and leaves rustling and Tristan reached back putting his hand on his sword.

"Relax, 'tis only a deer." She said still behind him throwing her daggers.

He turned surprised to hear her so close and she was only a few feet behind him. He thought, 'How did I not hear her?' and 'What makes her so certain it's only a deer?'

"In case you're wondering how I know…" she said turning her head to look at him. She pointed using the dagger in her hand ahead of her. "I saw its eyes glow through the darkness, no person has eyes that shine in the dark."

He walked over to her intrigued now that he saw what she was doing. He looked at the tree and there were at least ten daggers, of a few different sizes, forming a circle. He had to admit she was good, most of his companions couldn't do that, he could, but they couldn't.

"Where did you learn to throw daggers so well?"

"My father, he taught me everything, how to use a sword, daggers, a bow, how to fight hand-to-hand…I can pretty much use any weapon given to me. I'm sure there are some that I am not familiar with, but those I have seen I know how to use."

"Your father taught you well."

"Like I said he has no sons so I was his only choice, he taught my sister too but she is not as… (she paused trying to think of the right word) dedicated to her skills as I am, she knows enough and is good enough to be satisfied, myself on the other hand am never satisfied, there is always something to learn and perfection just cannot be reached, you can always get better, or _at least_ prevent yourself from getting worse."

"I would have to agree with you."

"You're a knight, that attitude seems to be a common trait, after all you are taught to believe so when in training. After all that is what training is for, to hone your skills…My father used to carry on and on about what he went through as a boy during training, which made my training seem less difficult in comparison. If you had to go through what he did during your own training as a boy, you have my respect."

He just smirked and nodded once. "So – " He said to change the subject. "What other tricks can you do with these?" he said pulling one of her daggers from the tree.

"Oh I am sure just about anything you wish to challenge me with…and mind you, I love a good challenge…and I never give up on one until I have completed it. My father says that is my best, yet worst attribute."

"What is that exactly?"

"He says I am too stubborn. He says when it, stubbornness I mean, drives me and I achieve, it is perseverance, which is good, but yet when I fail and fail again no matter what I do, that is when it rears its ugly head and shows itself for what it really is, which is stubbornness, which is bad. He used to tell me that every day, to try to teach me patience but unfortunately I am as impatient as they come."

He laughed a little under his breath. "You've changed." He stated.

"How so?"

"For the first couple of days that you've been with us you were…distant and uneasy. Now, you're talking –"

She smirked laughing.

"And sharing all of these things about yourself."

"I trust you now is all. Remember I said trust from me has to be earned? Well you earned it so there is no longer a reason for me to behave the way I was. Also I was just angry for what I had been through and for Maccus."

He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

"I may trust you but I know not all of you trust me, which is fine, I understand, especially after the way I acted, as if I were superior over you."

"We are no different, trust has to be earned."

"And I shall try to earn it." she said then walked away headed into the forest. He wasn't sure if it was safe but he figured she was probably capable of taking care of herself. But then again she was important, they had to make sure she made it to the wall safely or face Maccus again or even Merlin. So he followed, he stayed as close as he needed to be able to see her, he moved through the trees quietly, hiding in case she were to turn around then she wouldn't see him.

Arthur came over to the fire and noticed they weren't there, when he looked around he saw they weren't even in camp. "Where is Tristan?"

They all looked around and he knew they didn't know.

"And the girl?"

"She was over there, by her sister, I thought she retired for the night." Gawain said.

"That woman, she cannot keep walking off like this, if anything happens to her – "

"Arthur, relax, she is a Woad, what does she have to worry about?" Lancelot told him.

"She is wanted by the Roman Legion, they will capture her again if they find her alone."

"We told them about the Woads, they agreed to leave her be." Galahad said.

"If they find out what she just told us they may not keep to that agreement." Lancelot said.

"What did she tell you?"

"She is not just a Woad Arthur, she is Merlin's niece, therefore one of their leaders."

"She told you this?"

"We all heard it." Galahad said.

"We cannot let anyone know this information, it could put her life in danger, and our own."

They all nodded understanding the order.

"It's late, I suggest we all use what is left of the night to rest for tomorrow."

They all got up and made their beds for the night and laid down.

Keena made it back after about an hour or so and went to bed, Tristan waited for her to lay down before he walked into camp. She had known the whole time he was following her, she knew why, so she didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mission Part V: Success**

Even though the wall was still a good distance away, they could make it and be there that night.

Keena no longer rode ahead of everyone, she rode with them, she was actually riding alongside Tristan and Gawain most of the time. They would chat and make small talk just for something to do. Brienna was happy to see that the knights were finally seeing her sister for who she was and not just a Woad. Although, some were still not completely convinced, but she had definitely won Gawain over, and everyone could see it. Lancelot didn't have a problem with her, but he was still unsure of how he felt about her being so powerful among her people, it had him worried for what that might bring them in the future when they had to fight the Woads. It could be better, she might be able to ease the fighting, if she truly trusted them as she said she did, or she could be faking and turn against them and then there would be more fighting. He wanted to trust her, but couldn't completely just yet. She knew Lancelot was having trouble with it, and she didn't blame him. It was Arthur she was worried about. She knew the only reason he wasn't killing her was because of Maccus and the army he had with him, if it wasn't for that he would never go against the Roman Legion and would have let her die, but she appreciated it nonetheless. And she knew she had to prove that somehow, she wanted to show all of them how appreciative she was that they were complete gentlemen even though she wasn't so nice to begin with. She didn't know how yet, but she had all day to figure it out.

They made it to the wall just before dark, which surprised them, but they had rode hard, their horses were tired so they let Joels take care of the horses while they went inside.

"Considering how late it is, you might as well stay here for the night and then we will escort you to the others in the morning."

She nodded and he started to walk away but she had to say something. "Arthur?"

He turned slowly and she walked to him.

"I just wanted to say that I…apologize for anything I did, I know my behavior was wrong, you saved me and I should have been more thankful…so thank you, I do appreciate everything. And I won't soon forget it."

He nodded with a slight smile on his face letting her know he appreciated and accepted her apology, so she grinned back and then he walked away headed for his own quarters. She returned to the others.

"Come, I will show you where you will stay for the night." Gawain told the girls. They followed him down the long halls which they assumed were where all the knights' quarters were. Gawain stopped and opened a door to one of the rooms and let them in first. They looked around and had to admit it was pretty nice.

"Oh I almost forgot, do you _want_ to be in the same room or would you prefer your own?" he asked.

"Um…" Brienna wondered for a moment. "Keena?"

"Is there a room right next door?" Keena asked pointing to the wall.

"Yes. Or across the hall, whichever you prefer…Don't worry, our quarters are all along this hallway as well, so it's safe."

"Alright then." Brienna said.

"If you want to be in here with me you can." Keena said.

"No, no it's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Keena, I am."

She went with Gawain across the hall, he opened the door for her and agreed to have someone bring her some water so she could have a bath then he came back over to Keena. "Do you desire a bath as well? I would be surprised if you didn't."

She just smirked and nodded.

"Someone will bring the water for you…and if you wish to dine with us as well, Joels will escort you."

"Thank you Gawain."

He gave her a grin then left closing the door behind him. she sat down on the bed to relax, which led to her lying down, it felt so good to be on something soft after sleeping on the ground for so long. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

All the knights had gone to the round table drinking their wine and waiting for their Roman commander so that they could report. Joels came in shortly escorting him. They all stood.

"Arthur…knights, how was it?" The Roman general said greeting them.

"The Woads have returned to the north."

"So you were successful?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful…you may rest tonight gentlemen."

"Do we leave again in the morning?"

"No, that is why I said you may rest tonight…you've done well. I bid you goodnight." He said and then left the room after drinking down the rest of his glass of wine.

Afterwards they all went to the tavern to drink.

One of the maids came into Keena's room with the water and filled the tub before she woke Keena.

"Miss." She said shaking her arm.

Keena opened one eye then the other after seeing who it was.

"I'm sorry miss, but I brought your water."

Keena sat up and looked over through the little doorway and saw the tub filled and nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded and left. Keena walked into the bathroom and closed the curtain then started to strip of her clothes. Once she was in the water she was at ease and relaxed, it felt like ages since she had a nice bath, she felt so dirty and disgusting. She took down her hair letting it fall and unbraided it before she leaned forward grabbing the small bucket and pouring some water over it. then she lay back again and took the cloth to start washing her skin.

Brienna finished her bath and then came into her sister's room and stood by the curtain.

"It's me." she said before pulling it back and stepping into the room. "Still bathing?"

"You have no idea how dirty I felt." She said with her head still back and her eyes closed.

"Well are you going to supper or not? They brought us clean dresses, there is one on the bed for you."

She looked past her sister towards the bed and saw it laying there partly draped over the side.

"Alright" she sighed and the stood slowly. Brienna handed her a towel to dry herself with, then together they walked over to the bed. Keena slipped on the red dress, which was very form fitting, Brienna helped her by tying up the back lace.

"Do you want me to help you with your hair as well?"

"No, leave it down. What about you?"

"Please."

"Who helped you put on the dress?" she asked her sister looking at it, hers was yellow.

"The maid when she brought it to me."

Keena sat on the bed and her sister sat on the floor in front of her so she could do her hair. She braided parts of it, it was down but there were a few braids just to add something. Keena combed her own hair then they found Joels outside waiting for them. he escorted them to the Main Hall, they were amazed by the round table. They looked around while Joels went to find Arthur and the men.

"Arthur." Joels said walking up to him in the tavern. Arthur looked over at him and waited. "The girls are waiting in the Main Hall."

He nodded and walked over to the men. "Knights, to the Main Hall." They all followed. Bors kissed Vanora handing her their daughter and then followed. Some of them were already on their way to being drunk, like Galahad, and Gawain who were carrying their wine with them. They all walked in and Brienna turned surprised when she heard the doors, Keena slowly turned once she saw them walk in.

All the men went to their usual places. The girls weren't next to each other, they were opposite sides of the room.

"Feel free to sit wherever you wish ladies." Joels told them.

Keena came over and sat somewhere between Gawain and Tristan and Brienna sat beside her. They all waited for the girls to sit before they sat down like gentlemen. All of the men were stunned to see Keena dressed like that, they got used to seeing her in the leather fighting outfit, now she looked more like a real lady instead of a fighter. There wasn't much talking just a lot of looks being passed around while they ate. Afterwards the girls went with them back to the tavern.

Gawain and Galahad sat down with the girls.

"I hope it wasn't so terrible being with us men." Gawain said taking a drink.

Brienna just laughed. "I think you are drunk sir Gawain."

He just shook his head. Galahad laughed as he drank his wine. "Yes he is." He said laughing.

Keena just smirked.

"It wasn't terrible at all was it sister, you were all gentlemen." Brienna answered.

"Yes…it was fine." Keena agreed.

"May I ask something?" Galahad asked.

Keena raised her eyebrows in question as she took a drink.

"Your name, it's one I haven't heard before. What does it mean?"

"Brave, it means brave."

"Well I have to say, it fits."

She smirked. "Thank you." She said flattered.

"And yours?" he asked Brienna.

"Strong."

"They both fit." Galahad said. "You are not exactly like most women we've met."

"Because we fight like men?"

"Well yes there's that, but there's more, you think and act unlike most women. So forgive us if we acted…odd, we were just not used to women acting that way."

"I understand, most men aren't."

Lancelot walked over. "Hello ladies."

"Hello." Brienna said very friendly. Keena just nodded and grinned looking at him.

"May I say you both look lovely."

"You would Lancelot." Galahad said.

"Can you disagree?"

"Well, no."

Both of the girls just looked at each other, Brienna was giggling and Keena just rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I thought you didn't like Woads sir Lancelot." Keena said.

"You are quite different miss Keena."

"How so…apart from the obvious."

"Normally I am good at reading people, but with you, I am not so sure."

"It's a gift." She said proudly then took a drink. They all just smirked. She looked around and saw where everyone was.

Later on that night she came back to see Galahad and Gawain throwing knives at a chair and she couldn't resist, she came up from behind them and while taking a drink of her wine she threw one and it landed between theirs.

"Tristan – " Gawain said and then turned to see it was her. "Oh, Keena, sorry I thought you were Tristan, he does that a lot."

"Whenever he gets the chance." Galahad added.

"Is he good?" she asked.

They both nodded. "The best." Gawain said.

"Keena, don't start anything." Brienna said knowing her sister.

"Where is Tristan?" she asked and then turned to see him behind her. "Oh, so they say you are the best."

He nodded.

"Care for a challenge?"

Brienna rolled her eyes.

"You wish to see which of us is better?"

"Indeed I do."

He shrugged lightly and picked up a knife from the table with his free hand, the other held an apple and threw it on top of hers.

"Hm, not bad." She said looking at it. he looked over at her. not bad? What kind of remark was that? She walked over and took all four knives out then walked back a little farther. They were confused to see her turn around with her back to the chair. She held two by the tips in one hand and two in the other. They watched as she whipped around throwing two at a time and the second two landed on top the first two. Gawain's mouth hung open as he sat there and Galahad dropped his glass. She just smirked at their reaction then looked up at Tristan who didn't seem to be phased at all, but she just walked away with a grin drinking her wine.

"Tristan – " Gawain started. "I think you have met your match my friend."

She walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand pulling her out of her chair.

"Come."

"What are we doing?"

"Sing with me."

"You sing too?" Galahad asked. "You are full of surprises."

She grinned. Brienna got up giggling and they walked to the middle.

"Think of this as a gesture, my way of thanking all of you." She said before she looked over at her sister and whispered in her ear which song to sing. They sang a nice ballad about believing and making it through, which got to all the men, had them thinking.

Tristan watched her, she seemed happy something they had not seen, and the song was beautiful. Then he looked over at the knives in the chair, the two she threw first were in a perfect line, one above the other, and then the second two directly on top of them, she made the same great shot twice within a split second. He had to agree with Gawain, he had met his match…in a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mission Part VI: First Goodbye**

The next morning Keena woke up in her bed later than usual and with a headache, she had a lot of wine last night. 'Thank god it was only wine or else I would probably be sick.' She thought. She got up and peeked out the door then carefully walked across the hall and went inside her sister's room to see she was still sleeping. She walked over and shook her lightly waking her.

"Keena?"

"Morning."

"Is it dawn already?"

She laughed at her little sister, she definitely had too much to drink last night. "Well past dawn, it was almost dawn when we came back from the tavern."

"Oh…so I have to get up?"

"Afraid so."

She moaned not happy about it but she sat up holding her head.

"How do you feel?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Just a headache."

"You sure you don't feel nauseous?"

She shook her head.

"Come, let's get some food in your stomach." She said standing and helped Brienna up out of bed then walked with her to the Main Hall. All the knights were there, already eating. They all stood when they saw the girls.

"Forgive us for starting without you, but we thought it best to let you sleep." Arthur said.

"It's alright." Keena said walking her sister over next to Gawain and Galahad.

"Are you alright?" Gawain asked Brienna.

She nodded.

"She'll be fine, just eat something."

"And you? How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you. All I drank last night was the wine, _unlike_ my dear little sister."

They laughed and sat back down once she was sitting next to her sister. They ate and then the girls went back to their rooms to change into their other clothes, which had been washed for them. Keena left her hair down though. She grabbed all of her daggers from the drawer putting them back on her person and grabbed her swords and her bow before making her way to the stables. She walked into the stable her horse was in and petted him and groomed him humming to him while she did it.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Gawain asked walking in.

She looked over at him still brushing her horse. "What do you mean?"

He made his way to her leaning up against the door to the stable. "You can fight like a knight, you can out do even Tristan in throwing knives, who knows how many of us you could outdo with a sword or a bow, you can sing and dance like an angel (She smiled shaking her head flattered but disagreeing), and you are good with horses, not just a good rider. Is there anything you cannot do?"

She smiled to herself looking at her horse as she brushed him then looked back at him. "Fly." She said in a question like asking him if that was a good enough answer.

"Well no one can fly, is there anything you can't do that someone else can?"

"Hm…" she thought for a minute then laughing said "No." He laughed with her. "None that I have met anyway."

Brienna walked in.

"Ah, Brienna, good news."

"What might that be?"

"You can have your own horse instead of riding with your sister." He said walking over to another stable with a white horse and opening it.

"Oh good, riding is so much easier, and quicker, when only one person is on the horse."

"Well you didn't complain before."

"I didn't have a choice."

"She could have rode with one of us." Gawain said.

"I didn't think you would agree to that."

"I understand." He said letting her know he wasn't offended.

"Who's horse is he…or she I mean."

Gawain laughed. "She did belong to one of the other knights, but he was killed on our last mission."

"I'm sorry." Brienna said. Gawain nodded.

"Who killed him?"

"Woads."

Keena closed her eyes, she knew it but had hoped. She knew many of Arthur's knights had been slain by her people, just as her people had been slain by them. She used to – well, not hate them for it – but she didn't like them either, now she wanted to consider them her allies and possibly friends, but she feared once she returned to her people they would be the enemy again.

"Gawain." She said to get his attention.

"Yes Keena?" he asked walking over to her.

"I have to be honest, I know how many knights, your friends, your brothers, we have taken from you and likewise I know you have taken a number of my own people as well, and you used to be my enemy, but now I am not so sure…I mean right now, in this moment I want to believe we are not, but when we return and are once again at war will we be enemies again? I don't want that."

"Neither do we." Arthur said walking in. Gawain stood straight seeing his commander coming. "Keena, I must admit, you surprise me."

"You're not the first." She said. Gawain grinned, so did Arthur.

"I know. I am hoping that with your influence you can help us."

"How?"

"By talking to Merlin. You said you realize that we are not the enemy, only Rome. Perhaps you can convince Merlin of the same."

"He is not easily persuaded…and even if I do, it will more difficult to get the people to believe it. We are talking about over a decade of bloodshed between us, that is not easily forgiven."

"No it's not. I just don't want to lose anymore of my men, and I know you don't want any more of your people to die."

She shook her head.

"But, even if you cannot, you are not our enemy, you are welcome here."

"Thank you." She said and pulled her horse out of his stable and walked him outside where all the knights were waiting. She got on and looked back at her sister making sure she was ready.

"And when you see your father tell him Arthur Castus says hello."

"I will."

He walked away leaving his knights to say their goodbyes.

Lancelot was first. "I don't know what to say other than it was different…in a good way."

They grinned.

"Well I can say it was interesting meeting the two of you." Dagonet said. They just grinned. "You are brave women." He added.

"Thank you." They both said. He waved and then walked off.

"Just know that you earned my trust as well, which isn't an easy thing to do. But you could have left us to be slaughtered by your friend and his little army, and you didn't." Bors said.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Be careful hm."

She nodded. Bors left with Dagonet who waited for him.

Bowen came forward next. "It was an honor to meet two women like you…I apologize for not being as friendly as some."

"It's alright, I didn't deserve it after how I acted."

"Be careful."

"Well, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot but it was an honor meeting you, both of you. And I hope it won't be that only time we meet." Galahad said from in front of Brienna, he was holding her horse petting it.

"You never know." Brienna said. "I certainly wouldn't mind meeting you again."

He grinned.

Gawain walked over. "I agree, it would be nice to see you again…as we've said many times, we just don't meet women like you."

"I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other." Keena said.

"Be safe."

"You too, all of you, tell them I said so."

He nodded, gave her a small grin then walked away with Galahad. The only one left was Tristan. He made his way over grabbing her horse and petted it a bit before he thought of what to say.

"Instead of repeating what they said know that I agree with everything they said…you proved even a woman can be as great of a warrior as any man, even a Sarmatian knight, I respect that."

"Thank you…and I hope my challenge last night – "

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. He looked the horse in the eye petting it and whispered something, neither one of them knew what he was saying. Brienna couldn't help but think of her sister, she talked to horses too.

Then he looked up.

"Be careful Tristan, you are too good of a knight to be rid of."

He smirked and nodded thanking her. "And you…until we meet again."

She gave him a grin, he backed away, the girls waved at everyone, they waved back and then they started riding. Gawain and Galahad watched from there until they couldn't see the girls anymore, the others went inside or wherever…and Tristan hid so no one would see that he was also watching the girls ride away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saved Again Part I: The fight**

Months and months went by from that spring and it was winter now. Their mission this time was to go to the shore not far from the wall and secure the safety of the incoming church members who were arriving by boat and make sure they made it to their destination, which was the a village to the south where a wealthy Roman family lived. The possible danger was that the ship was being followed by rebels from the south which is where the ship came from. So they had to travel to the Eastern shore, not far south of the wall to get to the ship. They left early, as usual.

Except the Romans weren't the only ones who knew of the rebels from the south following them to Britain. At least not anymore. They day the ship was to land Merlin was informed by a scout who was posted in the East that the church members were coming and that they were being followed. Not wanting any other invaders on their land Merlin gave the order for the troops on the Eastern border to attack if necessary, and if possible make the church members leave so that they can't try to convert anymore people, or kill them if necessary. The scout went back with the orders to his commander.

When the knights reached the shore they saw the ship out in the water, they were waiting for them before they put the church members out in the open. They rode down and met with the Roman officers who were waiting.

"Are you the ones from the wall?" one of the Romans asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered.

He nodded and the other one put a flag in the air waving it giving the ship the ok to send them over.

"Where is the other ship?"

"What other ship?"

"We were informed that the ship carrying the church members was being followed by a ship of rebels."

"We have not seen another ship sir."

Arthur looked up scanning the fog that covered the water, he knew they were out there. The question was where.

The church members made it ashore and they were helped by the Romans, the knights and Arthur stayed on their horses scanning the trees and hills and the water for danger. Two of them were Bishops and the rest were either a priests, there were three.

The Woads were hiding in the trees and most of them had moved farther down the shore where the other ship went, it's men were coming ashore, so the Woads went there to try to stop them. the one leading that half was Maccus, the one leading the other half, who was in the trees looking down at the knights and the church members, was Keena. But Maccus's troops didn't do so well at keeping all of the rebels at bay and soon some of them came running up the shore. Keena looked over seeing them then looked back and saw the knights riding towards them. She led the rest of her fighters down which scared the bishops, and some of the knights stopped ready to attack them but the Woads just went right past them to the rebels. That's when they noticed a familiar woman riding on a familiar horse down the hill shooting arrows as she went.

"Arthur! Look!" Gawain yelled to Arthur. She rode up to Tristan who was still on his horse. "Keena?" he said surprised to see her, plus he didn't recognize her at first with all the blue paint.

"My people will not attack you, so don't attack them." she told him then got off her horse grabbing her sword from beside her saddle as well as a long dagger and started fighting her way through to Arthur. Tristan watched her for a minute then got down and did the same grabbing his sword. "Hello again Arthur." She said once she was standing beside him. They kept fighting side by side while carrying on their conversation.

"I do not want to fight you." He said.

"Don't worry, you're in _my (stabs someone)_ territory, I gave the order _not(hits someone again)_ to attack you."

He wondered what she meant by her territory but didn't ask, he would later. She looked through the crowd trying to find their leader and found him fighting one of her men, then watched as he was slain. She ran over up the hill a little knocking down a few men on the way and some of them happened to look up to see her jump from the hill down overtop one man and land on the leader. They were stunned. she stabbed him with the dagger but missed and got him in the shoulder when the man she tried to jump over pushed her. she fell to the ground, rolled a couple times and leapt to her feet holding her sword. He pulled her dagger out and threw it on the ground. Their swords clashed together, each of them only getting the other a little at a time. Majority of the others were already dead, so there wasn't much fighting left. A couple of them stood and watched her fight him, and then another man who joined in trying to help his commander by stabbing a spear into her leg making her fall to her knee, she turned and cut him down and the commander slashed her across the side of her stomach. Tristan then shot him with an arrow killing him. she was lying on the ground crawling on one hand while the other held her side. Tristan ran over to her. Once he was there she stopped crawling and fell to the ground again groaning in pain and breathing heavy. He moved her hand and looked at it, it was deep, but luckily not deep enough.

"Can you move?"

She shook her head.

So he picked her up. "Hold on." He told her and she out her arm around his neck. "That's it." he stood holding her. "I got you." He carried her over, her head was resting against his chest and her hand was over her wound which was bleeding all over. "Arthur." He said to get his attention as he brought her over.

Arthur moved her hand to look at it and closed his eyes at how bad it was. "Put her in the carriage."

Tristan carried her over to the carriage, Gawain got inside and held onto her from under her arms while Tristan climbed in. They laid her down gently onto a blanket and Tristan looked at it again. He and Gawain exchanged glances knowing they had to do something and quick or else she could die from either blood loss or infection.

"We need bandages." Tristan told Joels who got the box and started handing them to him. they were more worried about that wound than her leg, this one was the one bleeding nonstop.

Gawain moved down and using a knife ripped her pants open to reveal the wound in her leg from the spear which went all the way through.

She had started to shake a little from the blood loss and looked up at Tristan who was completely focused on tending to her wound. "This is the…second time…you've saved my…my life."

He looked down at her and smirked, his hand went to her cheek. "Save your energy, don't speak."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. She looked at her hands which were shaking. She also noticed they were moving, which they had been since they got in the carriage but she didn't notice.

"Will she make it to the wall?" Arthur asked Gawain as he rode beside the carriage.

"I'm not sure…Tristan?"

"Just." He said. "We have to hurry, she's losing a lot of blood. All I can do is keep it from getting infected."

Luckily they made it to the wall and got her into the healer. The healer was able to clean and stitch both wounds so they wouldn't end up infected. After a little bit the bleeding finally stopped. They left her there to rest, she had already passed out. They had to leave again to escort the bishops to where they were meant to go.

They did not return until the next night and she was still in bed. The healer informed them she had woken up a few times briefly, she was still in a lot of pain and still tired from blood loss. They would all come and see her from time to time, mostly Gawain and Tristan. They were happy they were able to keep her alive.

Tristan was in there looking out the window when she woke up again. She groaned a little from the pain and turned her head to see his back. she squinted her eyes and raised her head a little trying to figure out which one he was.

"Tristan?"

He turned half his body to look back and saw she was awake then turned the rest of the way and walked over.

"It is you."

He smirked looking down at her placing his hands on the sides of the raised bed, which was as high as a table.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered then laughed quietly. "Again."

"What else were we going to do? Leave you there to bleed to death?"

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know…now I owe you twice over."

He hung his head shaking it lightly from side to side.

"Yes I do."

Gawain walked in and Tristan backed away as he walked over and stood where Tristan had been. "You're awake."

She noticed the flowers in a vase he set down on the table against the wall. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." He said laughing. "You may be a fighter, but you are a woman. Don't tell me you don't like flowers?"

"No of course I do…thank you."

"They're from all of us, there are eight of them, one for each of us."

She smiled.

"He's been bringing in new ones every day." Tristan said.

"That's very nice."

He gave her a small grin staring into her eyes then caught himself and stopped. "We should go." He said standing up straight looking back at Tristan for a moment then looked back at her. "I'll tell the healer you're awake and if you need anything just tell her." he said with a small grin, he nodded and then left. Tristan just stood there looking at the ground. She looked over at him.

"You don't have to go." She told him and his eyes looked up at her. "I like the company."

He walked over to her again and pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "You really do need as much rest as you can get right now."

"I've been sleeping, besides I'm still lying down."

He looked down where he knew her wound was but she was covered by a blanket. Knowing what he was looking at she reached down lifted the blanket to reveal the stitches in her skin. He looked up at her.

"See, it's fine."

He shook his head. "That will take weeks, if not months, to heal."

"Well how long until I have enough strength to leave?"

"Few more days maybe, probably longer."

"How much longer?"

"A week possibly."

"A week?"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to return?"

"Well don't get me wrong I like it here but I have a duty to do, same as you."

He shook his head again.

"Are you suggesting I stay here as long as it takes for me to get back on my feet?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Just give it a week."

She looked him in the eyes trying to read him, but he wasn't easily read. She finally sighed and nodded agreeing. "Alright…alright. Don't be surprised if my sister comes looking for me."

"She's welcome here."

She let out a deep breath and just laid there for a minute then swallowed, she was really thirsty. "Is there some water around here?" she asked looking around. He got up and grabbed a container from the table.

"Here." He said and helped her take a drink. "Slowly." He told her after she choked a little coughing. And when she was done he put it back and sat back down.

"Thank you."

Then the healer walked in. "Oh, Tristan, I did not realize anyone else was in here."

"It's alright, I'll go." He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, she returned one and then he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Is there anything you need?" the healer asked.

"Some food?"

"Alright. anything else?"

"A bath?"

She grinned. "Yes I'm sure you feel a bit dirty."

"A little."

She got her some bath water and helped her bathe since it was still painful to move then got her some food. After she ate she got back into the bed and even though she tried to fight it she fell back asleep soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saved Again Part II: A Bad Omen**

It was another couple days before she was able to walk, it had been four days since the fight. By then her sister had showed up as she predicted. She had tried the day before but couldn't make it very far so the healer told her not to try anymore, but she was determined and knew the best way to get her muscles working again was to use them instead of laying in bed all day. The men were caught by surprise when she came walking into the room that morning, she was limping and they could see in her facial expressions with every step how much pain she was in but she didn't complain. They all stood quickly and Tristan and Gawain rushed to her and they each grabbed an arm. Brienna was right behind her, she refused her help too.

"I'm alright, let go." They did as they were told and released her but stayed close by in case she fell. They escorted her to the same seat she sat in before which was between Gawain and Tristan. And then Brienna took her seat between Gawain and Galahad.

"It's good to see you back on your feet." Arthur said after she sat down.

"Well laying in that bed all day wasn't going to get it done now was it?"

He smirked. "No I guess not."

She was wearing that same red dress again too they all noticed.

"So I see Bors and Dagonet are gone."

"Yes, they had a quick errand they'll be back soon enough."

She nodded. "Brienna when did you get here?" she asked looking past Gawain to her sister.

"Yesterday."

"Keena?"

She turned her head back to look at Arthur.

"I have been wanting to ask you, you told me that was your territory at the shore. What did you mean by that?"

"Merlin is our leader, everyone's but he has split the north into East and West. The West is where he resides and it is not only protected by him but the elders as well as his daughter. The Eastern half is really quite bare, there are not many people there, but it still needs guarded so he sent an army over to reside there and I am their commander."

"Well, I am glad that it was you leading them, if it weren't we may all be dead."Arthur then stood with his glass of wine, the others followed knowing he was going to make a toast. "To our valiant new friend and ally for saving our lives when she didn't have to."

She stood slowly and raised hers and drank hers. "I am still in your debt, I may have saved your lives that day but you have saved mine twice."

They all sat back down and talked for a while, it was a happy atmosphere.

When they left she went straight to the stables to see her horse. He was lying down until he saw her and then got up quickly and came over to her.

"Yes, yes it's good to see you too." She said petting him. He was a beautiful horse, brown and white horse with a black mane.

"I have never seen a horse like him." Tristan said walking in.

"You wouldn't. My father brought him back from one of his posts, Spain I believe, he said they call them a Mustaño which means untamed. He was for me."

"Does he have a name?"

"No, if it really means untamed, giving him a name would only be demeaning to his nature."

He just smirked, she had a point he supposed. "How do you call him if he has no name?"

"He's smart, he knows when I'm calling for him. Come on." She said opening the stable and letting him out. "When my father first brought him home he wasn't intended to be mine, he was intended to be my father's horse, but he was high strung and my father couldn't break him, he couldn't even get close enough to try and put a saddle on him. Then one morning I snuck out early and…it's hard to explain but it was like we were meant for each other or something, I don't know how else to say it." she said laughing. "He trusted me and I was able to ride him when no one else could even get close to him and he's been mine ever since. To this day my father cannot ride him, I'm surprised Brienna could when she came looking for me."

"He knew she was going to find you and he wanted to help."

The horse had his nose against her face lovingly as she petted him. she smiled at Tristan then turned to her horse. "I know you've been cooped up in here for days." She told him then walked over and got a saddle and put it on. She mounted up, Tristan was beside her in case she needed help getting up but she didn't, she used her good leg. He backed away holding onto the horse looking up at her.

"I'll be back soon."

he looked down at the horse petting him and whispered something again. she wanted to ask but didn't. then he backed away and she was off.

He went headed back and passed by Gawain on the way there.

"Where's Keena?"

"She went out for a ride." He said and kept walking.

She stayed along the wall, and rode for a couple hours before she stopped on top of a hill looking up at the sky.

"Looks like a storm coming." she said patting her horse's neck. "Guess we should head back before we get caught in it…feel up to it?" she asked him leaning down towards his face. He neighed in response nodding his head like he understood her and she just grinned. "I knew you would…come on." She turned him around and kicked him and whipped the reins to get him going.

It hurt her side quite a bit riding, but as long as it was smooth, not up or downhill or anything, it wasn't that bad. Unfortunately they didn't make it past half way there before the rain came down. It had already been snowing lightly and now it was raining. She held her hand out feeling the rain and raised her head towards the sky with her eyes closed for a moment enjoying it. But stopped when he suddenly went up on his hind legs spooked and she fell to the ground. She groaned and hissed in pain when she hit holding her side and looked up at him, he kept going up and down. She slowly made her way to her feet again and stood next to him and grabbed his reins pulling him down.

"Whoa…shh…shh…what's wrong?" she said softly petting him looking him in the eye. "Huh?" he nodded a couple times neighing as if trying to tell her something. She looked behind her and she didn't see anything. But, then she looked to her left and saw an arrow in the ground. She walked over and pulled it out looking at it. she looked over at him and he kept digging his hooves into the ground which meant he wanted to go, she knew some of his body language after two years. she walked back over to him and got back on, she kept the arrow and they started heading back.

By the time they made it back she was soaked to the bone and her horse was exhausted. She got off unsaddled him then just sat down on a bale of hay looking at the arrow. He stood next to her.

'I don't understand, this is one of our arrows but…why would they shoot at me? it has to be a message, but what?' she thought.

Gawain came running in with his cloak over his head covering himself from the rain and ran over to her.

"You alright?"

She nodded.

"What's with the arrow?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet."

"What do you mean?"

"On my way back someone shot it in front of me, which scared him and I fell off..."

"You fell off? Are you sure you're alright?" he said walking to her.

"Really, I'm fine." She said standing up. she put her horse back in the stable and gave him some food then left with Gawain. He escorted her back to her room, now that she didn't have to stay in the healer's room anymore.

"I'll get someone to bring you some dry clothes."

"Thanks."

Her sister came a few minutes later with a clean dress.

"My god look at you, you're soaked, you'll catch a cold."

"Brienna, I'm fine, just help me put the dress on."

"You're snapping, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to get out of this dress."

Brienna left it alone and helped her sister change. Then they walked back to the Main Hall, she needed to talk to the knights and Arthur. They all stood like gentlemen, as always, when they entered but instead of going to sit like usual she walked over to Arthur.

"Keena?" Brienna said unsure of what she was doing.

They all looked at her and at each other confused. When they looked at Brienna she just shook her head telling them she didn't know.

"Keena? Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"This was shot at me while I was riding." She said laying the arrow down on the table in front of him. They all got worried and some got angry looks on their faces. "It's one of ours."

Now they were confused, even Arthur.

"I'm not sure why, but I think they're trying to tell me something…I should've known once it started raining."

"What does rain have to do with it?" Lancelot asked.

"Didn't you know?"

He nodded his head to the side in wonder.

"It's a bad omen when it rains and snows at the same time."

"So what do you suggest?" Arthur asked her.

"I should return, maybe that's all it means, I'm being summoned to go home…or…they need me."

"Need you?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, need me, for a fight, or something urgent."

"You're not exactly in the condition to do any fighting." Lancelot told her.

"I'm aware of that, but if need be I am able."

Gawain hung his head, Tristan just closed his eyes not wanting to show any signs of any emotions unlike Gawain. Everyone had noticed that he had some kind of feelings for her, they knew it since they were on that mission all those months ago with her.

"No." Gawain finally said. "You're not healed yet, you should stay here."

"I can't ignore my people Gawain."

"She's right." Arthur says. "She has a duty, same as us, she can't neglect it anymore than we can."

"Thank you Arthur." She said then left the room.

"Keena." Her sister called running after her. "Keena!" she ran in front of her. "Wait just a minute."

"What?"

"You can't do this. You're not fit yet."

"Brienna, do not presume to tell me such things as if you know anything about fighting."

"I know enough! Enough to realize that you would only get yourself killed! One hit to even your leg would drop you to your knees and they'd behead you in an instant."

"If Merlin commands me to fight, I have no choice."

"Keena – " she started but stopped when Keena kept walking. Brienna tried to fight back the tears but couldn't, she was too worried for her sister. Galahad and Gawain came along and Galahad stayed with her while Gawain went after Keena. Galahad held her against him as she cried.

"Shh."

"If she has to fight she'll be killed."

"She'll be alright."

Gawain caught her in her room where she was grabbing all of her things before she left.

"You can't do this."

"I don't have a choice, don't you understand that?"

"You almost died, it's only been four days, you'll be killed."

"Now you sound like my sister."

"Well she's right."

"Look, if I really am unable to fight then Merlin will keep me safe." She said and then walked past him quickly out the door carrying her swords in one hand and her bow in the other. Gawain didn't try to stop her again just stood there in her room with his hands on his hips and his head hanging low. She was surprised when she got to the stables and Tristan was there petting her horse, he had already gotten him out of the stable and saddled for her. her horse liked Tristan apparently, which was unlike him, he didn't like anybody.

"So then I take it you're not going to try to stop me?" she asked from behind him. he turned and shook his head lightly.

"They're your people and it's your duty, as you said."

"Thank you, at least someone understands…how were you able to saddle him?"

"It was easy."

"Hm." She said shrugging her shoulders putting her bow in her saddle, Tristan put her swords in for her. then she mounted and caught him whispering yet again.

"Alright, what do you keep telling him?"

He smirked and paused before he told her, "I will tell you when you return…until we meet again." he told her like last time. She just smirked rolling her eyes and then she was gone, riding off into the rain heading for home, and hopefully not another battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saved Again Part III: Allies In Battle**

Yesterday she had left, Brienna stayed at the fort hoping that it would give her sister a reason to come back. Everyone was on edge but they had another mission, more rebels had landed on the west coast this time without their knowing it and were already making their way inland. Arthur joined the men in the tavern that night to tell them.

"Knights, we have another mission." They waited for him to continue. "More rebels have made their way inland from the west shoreline, we are to stop them."

Brienna stood fast but behind the men, now realizing why her sister had been called back. her hand went over her mouth in fear.

"Brienna?" Arthur asked.

"That's it."

"What? What's – " Galahad paused unsure of what he was trying to say. "What's what?"

"That's why Keena had to go…Merlin must have known more were coming and she's the only commander who had experience fighting them…she really was called back for battle." She started to cry, Galahad pulled her to him and put his arm around her.

"Brienna." He said softly, she looked up at him with teary eyes. "We will make sure Keena comes home."

She nodded, looked up at Galahad and gave him a little grin before walking over to the bar to leave them to business.

"We have to save that woman again?" Bors asked.

"She would do the same for us."

"Arthur, you said the west shore, if we show up there the Woads are just as likely to fight us as the rebels." Lancelot said.

"Those are our orders." Arthur said firmly. Lancelot didn't argue anymore, but Arthur knew the point he was trying to make. The west was Merlin's territory, Keena may not be able to persuade Merlin to not fight them as she had ordered her own men to last week. But those were the orders, they had no choice.

Keena was in her own home when she heard the news that the knights were coming. She got up out of bed and headed outside.

"Keena, where do you think you're going? You need rest."

"Mother, I must talk to Merlin." She said and then left headed for where her uncle and the elders always were. They let her through considering who she was. She walked over and knelt down in front of her uncle.

"Keena, what troubles you?"

"Uncle, Arthur and his knights are coming are they not?"

"Yes."

"Will we fight them as well as the rebel invaders or will we allow them to help us."

"Arthur will not help us, he would kill our people as well as the invaders." One of the other elders said.

"You're wrong." She said bluntly.

"Keena – "

"Forgive me uncle but if that is what you all believe you are mistaken. Arthur and his knights saved my life…twice, does that not earn them some sort of trust?"

"Not after all the lives they have taken."

"Have we not also taken the lives of knights? Both sides are to blame – "

"She is a traitor Merlin, she is on their side, she has stayed with them and she protected them during the first battle with these new invaders." Another elder said making Keena very angry but she didn't say anything.

"My niece is no traitor to her people, of that I am certain."

"Uncle I beg you, I admit I have befriended the knights, and I protected them in the East by not allowing my men to attack them but they saved my life as well as that of my sister…you told me once Rome is the enemy, not Arthur and his men who are forced to fight for the Romans, I did not believe you then but now I do, please spare their lives on that battlefield."

"She is only protecting them because her own father is a Sarmatian knight, why do you allow her to lead our men with such a heritage."

"Do not talk about my father that way!" she yelled standing up.

"Keena, sit." Merlin told her. "Keena is an honorable warrior, she has proved herself many times, that is why I allow her to lead, her father may be not of our blood but her mother is and so is she. She is of both worlds but she knows where she belongs…Keena."

She looked up at him.

"You have my word."

"Thank you uncle." She said softly then stood, she glared over at the other elders who had spoken badly of her and her father but said nothing and left. She went home and grabbed her bow and started practicing. Her mother kept watching over her, it got kind of annoying actually, at least her sister stayed with the knights. Which led to the thought that what if her sister came with them, she would infuriated if Brienna tried to fight, not that she couldn't but she would be killed and as her older sister she would be distracted by trying to protect her.

the next morning she was woken up by her uncle. She got up and stared at him wondering what was on his mind.

"How fond are you of these knights?"

"They're friends and allies, and I am indebted to them for saving me."

"I have decided that you will lead our people through this battle, you have fought these invaders, Maccus will accompany you."

She opened her mouth to rebuttal but nothing came out.

"Take this." He said and walked behind her and put a necklace on her. She looked up at him confused, she knew this necklace, only leaders like him and the elders wore it.

"Uncle, I – I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do, you are a proud leader of our people, you will be until the end of your days."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe not, but in time you will…now get prepared, you are leaving today."

She nodded.

As Merlin left the room she could hear her mother pleading with him.

"Brother, please do not ask this of her, she is still in pain, she is not fit for another fight."

"The decision has been made."

She could hear her mother crying.

"Sister, all she must do is lead them, it is her choice to fight alongside them." he said and then left. Her mother sat in a chair and cried worried for her daughter and she heard her say her father's name wishing her was there to stop her.

Keena just kept looking down at the necklace. She wondered if this meant Merlin had chose her to succeed him if he were to die, to lead their people as he does. Granted he had a daughter of his own but Keena was older, not by much but still. She finally started getting prepared, she wanted to say something to her mother but there was nothing to say. Soon she was on her horse leaving with all the men and women who were to fight, as well as Maccus who rode beside her much to her disappointment and annoyance. Luckily for him he left her alone.

Both the Woads and the knights arrived on the same day. She rode over to them that morning.

"Keena." Gawain said happy to see her. She nodded. But his attitude soon changed. "Keena, you're not really going to fight are you?"

"You don't think I got dressed up to watch do you?"

"Keena – "

"Gawain, I will not sit by like a coward and watch you and my people fight without me."

He gave up.

"How is my sister?"

"Worried about you." Galahad stated abruptly.

"Figures."

"She's not here is she?"

"No."

"Oh good, I was worried she would be."

"Why? She knows how to take care of herself."

"Not well enough for me to feel comfortable with her fighting battles, I would be distracted trying to keep her safe."

"So I take it you talked to Merlin." Lancelot said.

"Of course I did, we are allies in this fight, you will not be harmed by my people."

"Any ideas?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we can use the water to our advantage."

"How _did_ you drive them back to the shore?" Lancelot asked curious.

"Easily, our entire way here he formed a wall trapping them."

"Did they not fight?"

"They're outnumbered, they were not foolish enough to try."

"How can we use the water?"

"The tide, we know this shore, they don't, we can time the tide and when it comes in let it wash them away, just be careful of the current, this time of year it's pretty rough…actually just leave that to us."

"See that cliff?" Arthur asked pointing to their right. "Is there anyway those boulders will come loose?"

"Probably but it would take too much time, better off forgetting it. However, it is a possibility that some smaller ones will come loose on their own so be mindful when around that cliff."

"We have another problem." Lancelot said. "There are more still on the ship, we will have to watch for more coming ashore."

"Leave them to the archers, until they are actually off the boats they are not our concern."

"This could be rough." Gawain said.

"Are you nervous?"

"No of course not, there are just more factors involved in this fight than usual…the ocean, the boats, the cliff – "

"Don't worry, I have faith in all of you, as well as my people."

They all smirked and she raised her arm in the air, Maccus saw it and gave the command for everyone except the archers to move down the hill to her and the knights. He would stay there and command the archers. Once all the people made it down and were standing behind the knights she looked over at Arthur awaiting the command to charge. He looked at her then back at his knights who drew their weapons then back at her and she drew her sword then he raised his arm and once it fell they all took off running up the hill then down it to the beach. The archers shot until they made it down to the beach then they aimed at the water waiting for boats. From their horses the nine of them kept slashing and hacking their way through.

She was over by the cliff along with Tristan, Gawain and Galahad and were next over, they stayed away from the water unlike Bowen who was with them, as well as Bors and Dagonet, they were all along the line where the tide was coming in. Tristan looked over and saw her get pulled down from her horse by a group of men so he rode closer to her and then got off his horse and started fighting his way through. But, they didn't keep her down for long, she pulled a dagger and stabbed the one that was holding her down then threw the same dagger at another one hitting him in neck killing him then she reached back and grabbed her sword and slashed the other two men across the middle and got to her feet quickly. She looked over and saw Tristan got shot by two arrows from the boats, one in the leg making him fall to his knee and the other on the side of his back. He stopped to pull them out and she saw two men coming after him so she quickly grabbed two more daggers and threw them both hitting both men in the chest making them fall to their knees surprising Tristan, he looked up after pulling the arrow from his side which luckily didn't hit anything, and saw the two men and beheaded them both. He looked over at her and nodded thanking her. she nodded back and then was engaged in another fight.

Gawain would glance over towards the cliff whenever he had the chance looking for her but couldn't see her, there were too many Woads covered in blue paint. Bors ran after a boat that was coming in, one of the first, and started beating those men using his knives that go around his fists and Dagonet helped him.

Keena looked up and saw that they had the same idea Arthur did and were pushing rocks down. She jumped out of the way of one.

"Tristan!" she yelled to get his attention. He looked over. She pointed up the cliff. "Be careful!" he nodded. She had an idea. She had to get those men to stop so she started to climb holding her sword in her mouth. Tristan looked up seeing her climb. She had to maneuver carefully, the men kept throwing smaller rocks down trying to hit her to knock her off. Luckily she made it to the top and started fighting them. The first one she kicked sideways making him fall to his death. Then she grabbed her sword and fought the others. Gawain glanced over again and saw her on top of the cliff which worried him.

Bors and Dagonet kept fighting men coming off of boats. Lancelot was the farthest down at the other end by the hill and Arthur wasn't far from him. Arthur had found the leader and was making his way to him.

Bors and Dagonet looked up and saw a bigger boat coming in, the last one, with the other leader on it.

"Dagonet." Bors said and pointed. "Here comes the boss."

Once he said that Bowen jumped onto an empty boat and started rowing out.

"Bowen!" Bors yelled.

Bowen rowed out to the boat and the leader saw him coming and held his hand up to stop the rowers. He drew his sword and waited for Bowen to stop and stand up. They carefully started fighting trying to balance and not fall off the boat into the ice cold ocean.

"Arthur!" Dagonet yelled.

Arthur cut down that leader and then looked over at Dagonet who was pointing out in the water and saw Bowen out there. By that time the fighting was dying down due to how much they outnumbered them. Arthur ran over to the shore with Bors and Dagonet.

"What does he think he's doing?" Bors asked.

They all watched until they saw it happen…the leader made the fatal strike cutting his throat and Bowen fell backwards into the water.

"Bowen!" Bors screamed. Keena saw Bowen fall into the water and looked down for a moment guessing the height of the cliff then ran to the edge as fast as she could before jumping into the air.

"Keena!" Gawain yelled as he watched her jump. Tristan looked up and ran to the shore and the others looked up as she hit the water. They kept waiting to see her come up. The boat had started to come towards shore again.

"Knights." Arthur said telling them to be ready. Lancelot ran over to join them.

"Come on Keena…" Gawain mumbled watching the water. "Come up!" he was getting worried.

The next thing they knew Keena pulled herself out of the water by the edge of the boat and stabbed the leader in the side with a long dagger which she had been holding in her teeth. He fell out of the boat almost landing on her and she put him in a headlock and stabbed him a few more times to make sure he was dead. Then went back under before the other men on the boat could strike her. They tried to pull their commander back into the boat. She had swam underneath it to the other side and they saw her come back up and pull more men into the water stabbing them then again would lunge under the water before she could be struck.

"Bors, Dagonet, take this boat and row out…and Gawain and Galahad take one. There are a lot of men on that boat."

The four of them got in their boats and rowed out. Keena came back up one last time and tried to tip the boat the other way since they were leaning it that way trying to get their commander, but one of the men saw her and she didn't see him because her eyes were closed from trying to push with all her might. He struck her with his sword stabbing her on top of the shoulder, she screamed a little then reached up grabbing him by the neck and shoved him back into the others and then the boat finally tipped over. She looked up and saw the two boats coming and swam forward a little.

"Keena." Gawain called waving his hand in the air. She waved hers then looked down as she felt something grab her leg and she was pulled under. "Keena!"

The men rowed harder trying to get to her knowing how cold that water was, and she had been in it for a while, plus it was winter, the odds were not looking in her favor. Underwater she was struggling with one the man who grabbed her, she punched and kicked. He tried to stab her with a long dagger but she grabbed his wrist and strained as hard as she could to keep it from getting her.

Gawain and Galahad made it to the right side of the boat where most of the men were and started slashing at them trying to keep them off the boat and in the water. Bors and Dagonet came over to the other side where Bowen was and pulled him out of the water.

"Bowen…" Dagonet said once they got him down but they saw his throat and knew he was gone. Dagonet looked back in the water trying to find Keena but the water was too dark. She was still under fighting with the same man, she mustered the strength she had left into one ball and used it to thrust his sword back screaming and stabbed himself with it killing him. She was exhausted and the cold was getting to her, and she was out of air, she felt herself pass out. Her body floated to the top face down and Gawain reached down and pulled her out of the water with Galahad's help onto their boat.

"Keena..." he said laying her down. "Keena." He tapped her cheek trying to wake her up. "Wake up." he put his ear to her chest and her heart was still beating, faintly. Once they got her on the boat Galahad had started rowing. He looked back up at her. "Come on!" he yelled and hit his fist on her chest. The others on the shore hung their heads hearing him yell thinking she was gone. But, she woke up coughing up the water and breathing heavy.

"Keena…you're alive."

She laid back and breathed heavy shivering and shaking. Galahad started rowing faster. They made it to shore and Gawain picked her up and carried her.

"She's alive…but she's freezing, we need to get her warm quickly." Gawain told Arthur.

"Get a fire going."

Maccus watched from atop the hill, jealousy blazed through him. Bors and Dagonet carried Bowen's body and put him on his horse. Tristan rode over on his horse to Gawain.

"Here, give her to me. I'll take her back to the camp."

Gawain didn't think anything of it, either though he wanted to be the one to take her he knew Tristan was the faster rider so he hoisted her up onto Tristan's horse and watched Tristan ride away with her at full speed and then they watched her horse run behind them.

"Smart horse." Bors said.

They gathered their horses and watched as another small boat came rowing up, it was the captain and the crew of the ship. Arthur drew his sword but the man put his hands up.

"Please, I – I mean no harm, I am only the captain I am no fighter."

"Why are you still here?"

"My men and I only wish to take the bodies back home to their families."

Arthur thought about it for a minute then sheathed his sword. "Fine." He got on his horse and they rode back towards camp slowly, careful not to lose Bowen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saved Again Part IV: Feelings**

Tristan got her back to the camp but he stayed away from the others, he made a fire, and laid her down on a blanket she kept in her saddlebag. He knew what he had to do, he had to get her out of her wet clothes, but at the same time he was afraid to, it would feel wrong, he didn't want to see her body unless she showed it to him herself, he didn't know how she would react but she was awake.

"Tristan?" she whispered but he didn't hear her.

He threw another log on the fire.

"Tristan?"

That time he heard her and turned around. "Keena?" he rested his hand on her cheek, she was so cold.

"You have to get these clothes off…I –I don't care, you have to."

"I could get one of the women – " he tried to say looking back towards the other camp.

"No…no time. Please, just do it…it's so bloody cold…" she started to drift off again and he knew he didn't have a choice. He still felt awkward and wrong but she asked him to which made it a little easier. He undid the buckles on the side that held the top on and then untied her pants. He came up with an idea and draped his cloak over her body and then took the clothes off so he didn't have to see her body. He tossed them to the side by the fire and then wrapped the cloak around her securely. Then he took his armor off and got behind her and held her next to him using his body warmth as well as the fire. All he could think about was how she had saved his life and how brave it was to jump off that cliff into the freezing ocean water to try and save Bowen, but she was too late. She was in that water far too long, he hoped her luck with cheating death hadn't run out yet.

The others made it back to the camp and saw Tristan asleep on the blanket with her with his arm around her holding her close. They wondered if he was really asleep or just resting. Either way they weren't going to disturb him. They also wondered why he was so far away from the rest of her people. Gawain kept stoking the fire, adding more wood, he tried not to be jealous but it was hard.

In the morning everyone woke up at dawn as usual. Arthur walked over seeing Tristan awake.

"How is she?"

Tristan felt her face. "Warmer, I think she'll make it…her luck hasn't run out yet."

"She does have a way of cheating death." Arthur agreed.

"I still can't believe she dove off that cliff to try to save Bowen…she acted like that water didn't faze her at all." Galahad said walking over.

"She was thinking about other things, like saving us…the way we saved her." Arthur said.

"Do you think it's safe to move her now? To get back to the wall?" Galahad asked.

Arthur nodded. "We'll make another carrier to pull behind her horse, just make sure she's covered up and warm."

Tristan nodded and stood up. He wrapped the blanket around her as well, which covered her whole body and then once they had the other carrier made he picked her and carefully laid her down on it. They hooked it to her horse. Then Maccus interfered.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Back to the wall with us."

"No, she should go with her own people."

Gawain walked over. "Maccus right?"

"Yes."

"She goes back with us, she doesn't want anything to do with you, so leave her alone."

"Gawain." Arthur warned seeing Gawain was losing his temper. Gawain turned and walked away.

"Keena goes with us."

"You are knights, you kill our people, why is she so different? How can we trust you with her?"

"She saved the lives of my men, that is not something I take lightly, no harm will come to that woman under my watch." Arthur said seriously and then got on his horse and they rode away.

Brienna saw them as the gates opened and waited anxiously. But when she saw her sister's horse without her sister on it her heart stopped and then she saw her. She ran towards them but Galahad stopped her.

"Keena! No, let go of me…Keena!"

"Brienna…Brienna." He repeated fighting and struggling with her trying to get her to look at him. "She's alive." he told her. "She's alright."

"She's alive?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She dove off a cliff into the ocean, she almost froze to death but she'll be alright now." Gawain told her.

A small smile of relief came across her face and then she hugged Gawain. "Thank you." Then she hugged Galahad. "Thank you…again."

He didn't say anything just held her until she let go and went with Tristan as he carried Keena to her room and put her to bed.

"Thank you Tristan."

He nodded and left the room looking back at Keena from the door one last time and then left. Brienna sat next to the bed holding her sister's hand.

They came often to see if she was any better, if she had awakened or not. Brienna never left her side. Later that night Keena finally woke up and Brienna had fallen asleep beside her. She looked over and saw her sister and quietly got up. She was stiff but she was warm again. She wrapped a blanket around her and peeked out the hallway but saw no one. She tiptoed down the hallway looking for the maid, who found her as she walked out of one of the rooms.

"Miss Keena?"

Keena jumped and turned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you…you're finally awake."

"Yes, yes I am. Um, can I have some water please? For a bath, I would get it myself but as you can see I'm uh…not dressed."

"No I will get it for you, don't worry. Anything else I can get you? Something to eat perhaps."

"Oh yes thank you, I'm starving."

"Of course miss, I'll be back."

"Thank you." She tiptoed her way back to her room and waited, it wasn't a long wait for the bath water. The warm water felt so nice, she felt her stiffness just ease away. She looked down at her shoulder remembering being stabbed and sure enough it had been bandaged. It wasn't that bad but it still hurt like hell. While she was in her bath the maid brought in the food, she set it down on the table and then left her alone. She was in there until the water got cold and then finally got out and got dressed. She didn't care if her food was a little cold, the water felt too good. Once she had eaten her meal of meat and bread she made her way to the tavern knowing that was where the men were. She found most of them at their usual table and walked over trying to be sneaky.

"Evening." She said.

Gawain stood straight. "Keena, you're awake…how do you feel?"

"Could be better but considering what happened not bad."

He hugged her surprising her but she hugged him back. "Oh you scared us."

"Him more than anyone I think." Galahad said.

"Don't act like you weren't worried." Gawain spat back at him.

"Of course I was, I was on the boat too remember? I helped you pull her out of the water."

"And I thank you…again. Really aren't you getting tired of saving me? This being the third time and all."

"No of course not. We like you…besides we know you jumped in to save Bowen." His voice was a little lower at the end due to the situation.

"He didn't make it did he?"

They shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, if I would've been quicker, swam faster – "

"Keena, don't…you did the best you could."

Bors had walked over. "Keena." She looked over at him. "That was a brave thing you did…very brave, jumping off that cliff I mean, and going after all those men on that boat by yourself."

She just gave him an appreciative look, that meant a lot, she had tears in her eyes, she just wished she could've saved him.

"Hey…don't cry." Gawain said softly with his hand caressing her cheek. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You know what you need?" Bors said. "You need a drink…Vanora!" he called. "Get Keena a drink."

Keena just laughed. Lancelot walked over with a grin. "Good to see you out of bed."

"I feel much better."

"We're all grateful for what you did."

"I failed."

"You killed the man who did it, you avenged him."

Vanora came over and handed her a drink. "Here you go."

She took it with a grin and then Bors raised his glass. "To Keena, the bravest woman we've ever met, who jumped off a cliff to save one of our own."

"To Keena." They all said and drink down whatever they were drinking.

She looked around trying to find Tristan, but she didn't see him. Gawain slammed his mug down as he finished it then turned towards her.

"Keena, take a walk with me?"

She nodded after a moment and he put his hand on her back leading her away. They walked out to the stables where no one else was. She was wondering what he wanted, she had a feeling and hoped she was wrong. She just walked over to her horse and handed him an apple and petted him as she drank her wine. Gawain walked over slowly.

"Can I tell you something?"

She took another drink then nodded.

"You are so different from any other woman I've ever known…in my entire life I've never met anyone like you, you're full of dedication and compassion, you're strong and at the same time I see tenderness in your eyes as well as the fire."

"Gawain please don't flatter me like this I don't – "

"Just let me finish…I love you."

She closed her eyes realizing she had been right and she took a deep breath.

"I don't understand it, I barely know you but… from the moment I saw you something inside me burned." He started walking closer to her.

"Gawain, you're drunk you don't know what you're – " he stopped her by grabbing her arms and kissing her passionately but tenderly at the same time. She backed away after a few seconds and hung her head.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"It's alright."

"Keena?" She looked up at him again. "Even if you don't feel the same at least give it some time and then later on if you still don't then I'll back down."

She nodded with her head down not looking at him, he let her go and then left the stables to go back to the tavern. She sighed and left but she didn't go back to the tavern. She was headed back to her room when she saw Tristan leaning up against a wall looking up at the sky. She walked over, this time she didn't try to be sneaky or anything, he heard her and looked over at the beautiful brunette walking towards him in the moonlight. She gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Wouldn't you rather be with the others having a good time?"

"Nah." He said shaking his head looking down at the apple he was cutting with his knife. "How are you?" he asked looking up at her taking a bite of his apple.

"Fine…thank you for what you did, and I don't want you to feel awkward or anything about it."

He laughed under his breath. "I put my cloak over you, I didn't see anything."

She laughed and thought he was a true gentlemen, some men would take advantage of that situation. "It's beautiful tonight." She said looking up at the moon. He finished his apple and put his knife away and looked up nodding agreeing with her. Then he looked back at her and stood facing her.

"You saved my life."

"Well you've saved mine three times now, we're still not even."

"Yes we are, you saved us from the first attack of rebels and then you saved me from two men on that beach…and what you did for Bowen as well. We are even."

"I didn't save Bowen, I was too late."

"You did more than any of us to save him."

"It still wasn't enough."

"You couldn't have done anything more."

She started to cry again. "I feel so awful, he helped save me and yet, I couldn't save him."

He put his hands on her cheeks looking in her big brown eyes that were full of tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She hugged him which surprised him a little, not that he didn't like it, he just wasn't used to this but he held her anyway to comfort her. One arm held her around the waist the other hand brushed along her hair while his head rested on top of hers. "Shh…" he whispered. She couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it thinking it wasn't possible because she barely knew him. But at the same time she wanted to test it, she was curious so she looked up at him.

"If we are even, then can I ask for one little thing?"

He nodded not sure what she was going to ask.

"Kiss me?"

He was stunned, though he didn't show it. That wasn't what he expected, although he should have considering the environment, but he never would've thought she would want him. She had to know of Gawain's feelings by now and she seemed to like him at least somewhat. He snapped out of his thoughts and quit thinking for a moment to kiss her gently and briefly on the lips, just enough to get a taste which was hard because once his lips touched hers he realized he liked it…a lot. But he would still keep it to himself, he refused to pursue her like Maccus the idiot did and only annoy her and possibly make her not like him. He told himself he would wait and hope the day would come that she would come to him and then he would love her the way she deserved. He no longer saw her as a Woad, even when she was covered in blue, he saw a Sarmatian woman, a beautiful Sarmatian woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saved Again Part V: Unnecessary Apologies**

The next morning Keena's mind was reeling. She had kissed two men in one night which made her feel awful; well she kissed one the other kissed her. But, no matter how many times she told herself that it didn't help. Brienna had woken up in the middle of the night while Keena was gone and freaked out as usual, shouldn't it be the older sister who worried all the time about the younger one? Not the other way around. She knew Brienna needed her, looked up to her and loved her but she could relax a little. She also had another decision to make, to stay here with the knights, which she wanted to do, or to go home, her mother was probably worried sick and Merlin would probably like her back at her post in the East. Thinking of Merlin she looked back down at the necklace he gave her. Why did he have to be the way he is, withholding information by using riddles to try to make her figure it out on her own, why couldn't he just tell her instead of saying she'd understand someday, she wanted to understand today. Then her mind snapped back to Tristan, she hoped he wasn't upset about last night, she kind of felt bad because she did it as a test. She knew she felt something, she just wasn't sure what, but she knew what Gawain felt, she knew he meant what he said so kissing Tristan was her way of testing what she felt for Tristan and to try to understand what Gawain felt at the same time when he kissed her. It was wrong but she didn't regret it. The thought of his lips against hers was always in the back of her mind, just teasing and taunting her. But she was afraid Tristan didn't feel the same. That he only saw her as a good friend who saved his life as well as others. If he did feel something he didn't show it, like her, which gave her some small piece of hope, maybe he was just like her and kept his feelings in check.

She was brought out of all her thinking when her sister walked in. Brienna saw her there lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Keena what are you doing still in bed and not dressed?"

"Do you have feelings for Galahad Brienna?"

Brienna got a surprised and confused look on her face and closed the door. She came over and sat down on the bed. "I don't understand?"

"Yes you do. Do you have feelings for him?"

"Keena, we've only known them for about half a year and have only actually spent time with them for a total of maybe a couple weeks. That isn't long enough to even develop those kinds of feelings."

"Are you sure about that?" She just gave her sister a confused look. "Gawain told me he loves me."

She tried to speak but it didn't come out at first from shock. "When?"

"Last night…and then he kissed me."

"You kissed Gawain?"

She nodded.

"How was it?"

"Brienna."

"What? You cannot just tell me that and not expect me to be curious, it's not like he's unhandsome, the man is very handsome, and a gentlemen, not to mention a knight, that is a man to impress father."

"Yes I suppose he is, but Brienna, our father would not want us to choose to marry someone just because they impress." She said sitting up in all seriousness.

"IS that why he threatened Maccus even though the arrangement had been made? Even though a marriage to Maccus would surely uphold your name and your honor among our people and especially Merlin."

"Merlin has no control over me Brienna. I refuse to let anyone be my master, I serve no one! And I certainly don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks, my name and my honor are not theirs to judge!" outside Tristan had stopped by the door listening. "And yes father did threaten Maccus anyway because I want Maccus gone! Our father wants us to be happy, even if that means marrying someone who has nothing to his name, because at least you still have that, your name and your honor, it might not be worth much to others but if it means something to you then that's enough…don't you understand that?"

"No. I don't understand how you can not care about how it affects our people, your people."

"My people. Yes they are my people and I do care, I care a lot, but forgive me for caring more about what I need, what I want."

"Your people come first."

She stood fast out of the bed. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You know nothing about politics or war or what it means to be a leader, the sacrifices you have to make. How many women my age do not already have a husband and a family? Huh? Not many, even most of the women who are warriors among us are at least wed. I gave up everything I ever wanted to satisfy our people, because of this damn war, they needed a leader and because of father's training I was the best, and let's not forget Merlin is our uncle so that helps. Then no one, not even the elders can judge me and try to say I'm not good enough. Well I hate it! I want a life! I want to be happy! I want a husband and children and…my own place to live away from war! I want…" she stopped as she started to cry. "so many things that I'll never have because there will always be someone to fight, another damn battle, more people to kill and more friends to lose…you just don't understand." She finished and walked out the door (fully dressed now); she didn't even see Tristan standing against the wall by the door. Tristan didn't know at first if he should go after her or not but he did. Once she got outside she started running and she ran out the gates but Tristan ran after her, she may be faster on a horse but on foot he won.

"Hey…" he said gently grabbing her arm making her stop running. She had her hand over her mouth crying. "Hey…why the tears?"

She sucked them back and wiped her eyes quickly. "You don't want to know my problems."

"I'm sorry but I heard you, I was walking through and heard you in your room."

"You heard me?"

He nodded.

She nodded in disbelief trying to figure out if she should be angry or what she should feel. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Everything."

She nodded again but broke put her hands up over her face trying to hide and it all came out. He pulled her to him holding her. He held her for a little bit until she started to calm down then looked at her.

"Let's take a walk, huh?"

She nodded and he kept his arm around her as they walked and she cried a little more.

"I hate crying in front of people."

"It's alright, we all have feelings, they have to come out eventually."

"It's just I'm supposed to be strong, not show emotions, emotions lead to distractions and uncertainties and –and chaos."

"Do you see anything chaotic happening?"

She just smirked and they kept walking. They didn't talk for a while just walked. After she calmed down she started talking again.

"I still can't believe you heard all that, all my ranting and raving about how awful my life is…you probably think ill of me for it."

"No…I understand, we all would. We were all brought into this war against our will, I can understand wanting a life of your own."

"Oh I wish my father were here, he always knew what to say to make it better…my mother just doesn't understand and neither does my sister, she thinks she does because she knows how to fight but she's ever been in battle and she doesn't have any responsibilities or duties, she just infuriates me sometimes…I'm sorry I'm ranting again."

"Keena." Her name was all he said looking at her, even though that was all he said she knew the meaning, that it was alright, stop apologizing, stop feeling bad, and so on. She just nodded. She looked around, towards the trees feeling like they were being watched. "Something doesn't feel right."

He looked at her as if asking what she meant.

"I'm not sure I just feel like we're being watched…or I am at least."

"They probably want to know why you haven't returned."

"Because I don't want to!" she yelled loudly and slowly so they would hear her loud and clear. And she didn't care if they told Merlin that. Tristan just smirked, but he looked up and it would be sunset soon.

"We should start heading back."

She sighed and nodded.

About half way back she couldn't keep quiet anymore and stopped. He looked back at her wondering why she stopped.

"Tristan…I know you don't want to hear anymore apologies but…about last night…" he hung his head unsure of what to say or do. "I – "

He raised his hand telling her to stop. Then he motioned for her to come with his hand. She walked over to him but couldn't look at him.

"It was wrong and I have to speak up..."

"Keena – "

"Please just let me try to say this…just before I came to you last night Gawain told me something." He closed his eyes not liking the sound of that, knowing exactly what it was he told her. "He confessed his love to me…and then he kissed me." he kept his head down to hide. "Whether or not he actually loves me I do not know, how can I? I barely know him, I barely know you, any of you, I didn't understand how anyone could fall in love so quickly, I just attributed it to lust…but – " she paused out of nervousness, she was usually nervous about anything but she could feel the butterflies and her heart pounding. "He told me something that made me think, he said that from the moment he saw me he felt something burning inside and I realized that's how I feel – " he was going to be sick if she said she felt the same for Gawain, then she continued "when I'm with you."

His head snapped up and looked at her shocked.

"But how is that possible? How can every look you give me burn through my skin down to my very soul? Even when you don't say anything it's like I can read your mind and just from one simple look I know exactly what you want to say. That's why I asked you to kiss me…I had to test this feeling, I wanted to know what it felt like, to understand what Gawain felt when he kissed me and to test if he really did love me and not just desire me out of lust. I don't know what this is, all I know is it's driving me crazy, you're always in the back of my mind, and now that kiss still lingers on my lips and – ugh, I know it was wrong and I'm sorry, Tristan I'm so sorry but how can I be sorry for something I don't regret?"

He loved how when she got going she couldn't stop, she talked in circles and she was always apologizing which was kind of annoying after a little while but it proved how good of a person she was. He turned towards her, she tried reading his face but she couldn't, it was strong and stone, he was so handsome. He looked down at her hands which were holding each other, he could see how nervous she was, he put his hand on hers. His touch burned, just like his gaze and his kiss but in a good way. his other hand went to hers too and he held each hand and looked her in the eye. One hand came up to her cheek and he leaned forward closing the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her weaken against him so wrapped his other arm around her waist. She pushed against his chest.

"This is wrong…it has to be, nothing that feels like this can be right."

His other hand came up to her other cheek. Her hand came up and brushed his hair out of his face. She looked in his eyes and saw peace, he was telling her it was alright and to trust him. She couldn't resist and passionately pressed her lips back against his taking in a deep breath. When they broke apart it was only for air and they were both breathing heavily. She rested her forehead just under his chin for a moment. He rested his chin on her head for and looked up at the sky, the sky was painted from the sunset. He took a deep breath.

"We have to go…if we're not back by dark they'll worry."

She nodded stepping away and looked up at him for a moment and then started walking. He followed. They made it back just before dark and once in the Main Hall they were interrogated.

"Finally." Brienna said standing. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk, I needed to calm down."

"Tristan?" Arthur said asking if that was true.

"I went with her to make sure she was safe."

No one would know about what happened, especially not Gawain. They went on as if nothing happened, they were both good at hiding their emotions and keeping a straight face. No one had any suspicions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Home Again Part I: Mother's Suspicions**

The girls stayed at the fort for a few more days until the knights had to go on another mission. The girls planned on staying at the fort while they were gone but Keena knew she needed to go home.

"Keena, you told them you'd be here when they got back." Brienna told her in their language as Keena was changing in her room getting ready to leave.

"I will be, I just have to go home for a day, maybe two, to check on everything, and talk to Merlin."

"You will be back in time."

"Yes little sister."

Brienna just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, seriously, do you have feelings for Galahad?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I don't know!"

"I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, it's obvious he does, and from what I _see_ so do you. So just tell me."

"No."

"If you tell me…I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked happily intrigued.

"Not until you answer my question."

"Ugh. Alright…I think I do. But it could just be desire, I mean the man is handsome, just like Gawain."

"Gawain is a friend, but I honestly don't think anything is there, at least not for me."

"How can you say that? He told you he loved you, and he _kissed_ you. What is not there?" She didn't answer. But Brienna figured it out. "You have feelings for someone else don't you?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked stunned turning quickly and throwing her hands out.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

"Then what was it you were going to tell me? Hm?"

She sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Alright, alright, damn it, you're not wrong."

"Which one is it? Was it Bowen?"

"No."

"Alright, then who?"

"Ugh…it's Tristan alright."

"Tristan?...I certainly didn't expect that."

"I didn't either, but…no I can't talk about this with you."

"I'm your sister."

"I know, but, I'm confused."

"Why?"

"It's too soon. Like you said how can you feel like that about someone when you barely know them."

"Have you kissed him too?" She gave her little sister a look like are you serious. "Well?"

"The same night Gawain kissed me." Brienna gasped. "I know, but I had to know. And then again last night…twice."

Brienna put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "How was it?"

She just smiled.

Brienna rushed over jumping up and down. "Please tell me."

They sat down together on the bed. "It was…" she laid down and put the pillow over her head laughing.

"Keena!" she said taking the pillow from her laughing too.

"It was so wonderful. I can still feel it…oh Brienna…I can't believe I'm saying this…I think I'm in love with him."

"I would have to agree."

She sighed and sat up.

"We have to tell mother."

"No…no, no, no. Mother is bound to tell Merlin and he may not like it, and if Maccus finds out who knows what he'll do…I'm afraid he might come after Tristan."

"He wouldn't…would he?"

"Maccus would do anything to try and win me for himself, any competition would need to be eliminated."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Especially not the other knights, if Gawain knows, I don't want to hurt him."

"I understand."

"Good."

"You will tell him though?"

"Of course I will. When I'm sure about how I feel about Tristan I'll tell him."

"Alright."

"Alright, I have to go." She said grabbing her bag and then walked out. Brienna went with her to the stables.

"I feel like I should go with you, mother is probably wanting to see both of us."

"It's your choice."

"Alright, I'm coming with you."

"Hurry."

Brienna rushed back inside to her room and packed as quickly as she could then ran back to the stables. Together they rode home.

Just before nightfall the men camped, and were sitting around the fire. It had started to snow again, hard.

"I hope the girls are alright." Galahad said.

"They will be…as long as Keena doesn't – never mind, Keena is bound to go somewhere and do something." Lancelot said.

"She's able to take care of herself." Gawain said defending her.

"How many more times can she cheat death? Her luck has to run out sooner or later."

"That's what you call everything she's been through? Luck?"

"She could have died, yes it was luck that she didn't."

"Maybe."

"Brienna will try to stop her from doing anything foolish." Galahad said.

"She'll try, Keena won't listen." Gawain said.

"That woman doesn't listen to anyone." Lancelot said.

The girls made it home fine, they tied up their horses just outside their house and walked in, but didn't see anyone.

"Mother?" Brienna said in their language and walked towards the back where all the rooms were. Keena looked outside.

"Mother?" Keena said looking through the garden. She couldn't find her so she went back inside. "Did you find her?"

"No, maybe she's with Merlin…or visiting someone."

"Probably...go to the garden and get something to eat and get the fire started, I'll go hunt."

Brienna nodded and headed to the garden. Keena grabbed her bow and was gone.

Keena had found a deer not far from the village. She climbed up into a tree and sat on a branch aiming down at the intended meal. Then, it was shot by another arrow which wasn't her own and took off running injured. She looked behind her and saw Maccus stand from behind the brush. She gave him a dirty look and jumped down. She quickly shot an arrow and it landed at his feet making him jump.

"What was that for?"

"Did you not learn from last time?"

"Keena, I'm trying to make a peace offering."

"I don't want one from you, I just want you to leave me alone." She hissed and walked off to chase the deer. Luckily tracking was so much easier with snow on the ground. The blood trail only went a couple hundred years and she found the dead deer lying in the snow. She pulled her dagger out and marked the deer so no one would steal it then she ran back and got her horse and a rope. Maccus had gone, thankfully. She came back with her horse, tied the rope around the deer's neck and to the saddle horn and dragged the deer home. By that time her mother had come back and was outside with Brienna stoking the fire.

"Keena!" Her mother said excited to see her and ran to her hugging her.

"Hello mother."

"Where have you been? Both of you. I was so worried, I thought you had died at that beach."

"No mother, I was injured but I'm fine. I was nursed back to health by Arthur and his knights, three times now, that's where we have been."

"A Roman and Sarmatian knights? What are you doing with them?"

"Mother you wed a Sarmatian knight, do not be a hypocrite."

"Do not speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry mother, but please calm down, I am fine, and we can trust them. They saved my life three times, does that not prove that to you?"

"Alright, they have my gratitude for saving my daughter and taking care of you but I do not know them."

"Fine."

"Mother, they are good men."

"They kill our people."

"So did father!" Keena said getting angry.

"Keena – "

"Just stop." She said loudly, then took a deep breath and quieted down. "Please."

Their mother nodded and all three women skinned the deer and prepared it to be cooked. Keena took what was left of the meat and packed it in the snow and ice to preserve it for tomorrow. The meal that night was quiet, everyone just glanced back and forth when no one else was looking. Their mother was full of worry and confusion and wonder, what had happened to her girls, especially Keena. She really wished her husband were home, the girls told him everything, he would get the information out of them, but then again he didn't always tell her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Home Again Part II: Father**

After one full day home Keena was definitely not happy. Yesterday all her and her mother did was argue or just not talk to each other. She tried to avoid Merlin, but that didn't work, Merlin came to the house instead just to talk to her. Merlin was trying to get her to accept the honor and the challenge that he offered when he gave her that necklace. However he still didn't tell her what exactly it was for, what it meant. So she had gotten angry and tried to give it back but he refused saying it was her destiny, then he left without telling her anything. She hated how much alike her mother and her uncle were. This morning Keena woke up not feeling any better, she just wanted to leave again and go back to the fort. So she immediately started packing, and she actually packed, as if she were going to be there for a little while. But, that just lead to another argument with her mother.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the wall."

"What? No, I will not allow it."

"I'm not a child mother, you don't own me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I am not going to stay here and argue with you mother. Brienna can stay if she wants, but I'm not. If I am really needed then Merlin can send for me and I'll come but until then I am not staying here."

"Keena, please, I know I upset you and I was hypocritical, and I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am, I just want the best for you."

"You think what's best for me is Maccus, no mother he is not what is best for me, I hate that man, he drives me crazy, I just want him to leave me alone, but he won't because of you and that damn arrangement you made. Even after father said his peace you wouldn't stop, why? I want to know why."

"Because he is really a good man, he loves you, and wants you, he wants to take care of you and give you everything he can, he is a good match for you."

"No, he's not. He does not love me, he just wants me because of my rank among our people. Can you not see that? Father does, I do, but yet you and Brienna are blinded."

"Have you even tried to give him a chance?"

"Yes actually and that's how I know for a fact that his intentions are not good, at least not for me. So please, back off." She grabbed her bag and went outside to her horse throwing the bag on and tying it to her saddle.

"Keena, just give it one more day." Brienna said.

"Stay out of this Brienna."

Their mother stood in the doorway in tears and watched her daughter mount her horse and ride away angry. Brienna walked to her mother and hugged her.

Keena rode a couple miles with nothing happening, everything was fine, except for her anger but other than that nothing was wrong. Then all of a sudden her horse just halted, he stopped running.

"Whoa, whoa, what'd you stop for?...Huh? What's wrong?"

Then she heard hooves, a lot of them, on the ground coming quickly. She didn't have to say anything and her horse took off to get away. She was spotted by the Romans and they began their chase. Some of them pulled out their bows and started shooting at her, luckily she wasn't hit. Unfortunately her horse was getting tired, he had been running hard for miles, and the Romans were catching up. One caught her and jumped off his horse to knock her off hers slamming her to the ground. She pushed and shoved him off and grabbed two daggers ready for a fight.

"She _is_ a Woad!" one of them said and they charged.

She fought and killed the one that knocked her down then charge at the group of over twenty. She fought through a couple of them before it got to be too much and they disarmed her. Once she was disarmed the commander took her and held her around the neck with a sword and he asked one of his men to search her for more weapons. Once the man came close she got free and tried to attack but the commander grabbed her again along with two others holding her arms. Then she was able to be searched even though she tried to struggle. He pulled all of her daggers and threw them on the ground. They laughed when he groped her as he felt around her breast area and her groin.

"Now, my dear, I believe it's time you received your just reward for causing all the trouble you have. See, those were my men you massacred, that's my command."

"Sir, there's a soldier coming." One of them said.

They all looked up watching the man ride towards them and she tried to escape but he threw her to the ground, kicked her in the stomach and then grabbed her hair pulling her back up.

"Let her go." A man said with his sword to the Roman's neck.

Keena looked over. "Father." She whispered happy to see him.

"She's a Woad."

"Yes she is, but she's also my daughter so let her go, or I slit your throat."

"You're out of line soldier."

"I'm not your soldier."

He let her go and she rushed to her father hugging him with tears in her eyes happy to see him.

"Now leave."

He left as he was told. He sheathed his sword. "Oh god, you're here."

"I'm here." He said hugging her tight and he kissed the top of her head. "My girl…it's so good to see you sweetheart."

"Yes it is."

"Let me look at you." He said pulling her off him and his hands went to her cheeks. "You grew up too fast." She just smirked. "You're beautiful."

"Father, I look like you."

He just laughed and hugged her and kissed her again. "Let's go home."

"I was actually just leaving."

"Something happen?"

"Mother and I got in a few arguments."

He sighed, it wasn't a first but he hoped it had stopped. "About?"

"Maccus mostly."

"Maccus?" he asked angrily. "Is that boy still bothering you?"

"Yes, because mother still thinks he is the best for me."

"No, he is not, far from it."

"I told her that, but she doesn't listen to me, and Brienna agrees with her."

"Alright, well I'm here now, I will talk to your mother, I will make her see what we do and I will make Maccus leave you alone."

They rode home together. And once he walked in the door his wife jumped up.

"Niallan." She whispered and rushed to him. "You're safe, you're home…oh thank the gods."

Keena went in the back to her sister's room.

"Keena? You're back?"

"Father's home."

"What?..." she jumped out of bed excited and shocked. "Father!" she yelled once she saw him for herself running into the room and ran to him and her mother making a group hug. He kissed the top of her head like he did to Keena.

"Brienna, my baby…Keena come here."

Keena just grinned and joined in in between her parents.

"I missed my girls…I missed you all so much."

"We missed you too." Brienna said.

After a little while they calmed down and sat around the table together and ate.

"Father?" Keena said to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"You said you're not their soldier."

"Yes I did…I uh, I finally took the discharge."

She gasped.

"I was going to tell you later."

"Why?" Keena asked.

"To make it easier."

"No why did you take it?"

"Keena, I've been fighting for the Romans for over thirty years, that's twice as long as required, why wouldn't I?"

"You're the one who said what we were fighting for is too important."

"It is important but so is my family…I can't stay away anymore."

She sat back and shook her head. "Excuse me." and got up and left.

He sighed and then got up. "Excuse me." he followed his daughter. "Keena."

She was headed for her horse.

"Keena! Don't walk away from me girl."

She stopped and wiped her eyes before he got to her. He grabbed her arm turning her around and saw the tears, she avoided his gaze.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

She looked up and sniffed sucking it in and wiped her face again.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything you told me, ever since I was a little girl, was it all a lie?"

"Keena – "

"You're the one who taught me to be a warrior, like you, to fight the battle that needs to be fought, and all my life you have been gone doing just that, you sacrificed your life for it, you gave up your freedom and us, and now all of a sudden you take it as if none of it ever really mattered, so forgive me for being confused."

"Keena, Rome is dying, nothing can stop that now, this war no longer has any meaning. What I said I meant, every word, and I am very proud of you sweetheart."

"I understand I do, I just, I don't know what to think. Is it really that simple?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Leaving it all behind, moving on and taking what you want?"

"I see where this is going…you don't want this life anymore do you?"

She didn't say or do anything at first but she felt ashamed and it built up making her start to cry again and she shook her head. "No."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's all I know, and I didn't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down sweetheart."

"And I have a duty to my people, to protect and lead them..." she stopped and looked down and pulled the necklace out from behind her shirt. "Merlin gave me this."

"When?"

"About a month ago."

He sighed. "Damn him."

"I take it then that you know something I don't, like what this means."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

He sighed again angrily. "The day you were born Merlin came to the house, he told us he had received some kind of prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

He nodded. "He said you were destined to be a great leader, and that you would have a son who would be their savior."

"I would have a son? When? I'm not even wed yet, because I'm too busy fighting. I don't have a life of my own, but I want one. I want to have a family…with Tristan."

"Whoa, Tristan? Who is this Tristan?"

She curled her lips back, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Keena, who is Tristan?"

"He's one of Arthur's knights."

"Arthur?"

She nodded.

"A knight huh?" he said thinking that wasn't bad crossing his arms.

"I think I love him."

"How long has this been going on?"

"We've known them only for a few months."

"A few months? Keena – "

"You didn't know mother very long either…he saved my life."

"From what?"

"A few things…they saved me from Romans when I was captured, and they saved me after two battles when I would have died otherwise."

"Sounds to me like I should meet these knights." Then he put his arm around her shoulders and started walking around. "So tell me, what's so special about this Tristan?"

She just rolled her eyes and they kept walking as she told him all the stories about their fights together and how they've saved each other, and so on. One thing she always loved about her father was he actually listened rather than just pretending. When he was home his girls had his full attention, he wanted to know everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Home Again Part III: More Problems**

Niallan had talked to Keena until past dark, now they returned to the house and he had to talk to his wife.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder."

"We need to talk." He said then looked at Brienna. "In private."

Brienna knew that look and that tone, it wasn't a good in private, it was a bad one. He knew about the Maccus situation, he knew everything now and he intended to take care of it. She got up and retired for the night. So did Keena.

"Is something wrong?"

"You might say that. Keena has told me some things that frankly I find unsettling."

"Of course she did. She tells you everything, yet she tells me nothing. I do not know my own daughter anymore."

"Is it true what she said, not that I believe my daughter would ever lie to me, especially that one, but are you really trying to force her to be with Maccus after everything?"

"He is a good match for her. He loves her and will take good care of her!"

"He does not love her; he loves her status and wants it for himself. You, her mother, are Merlin's sister, that is all he sees in Keena. But it doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to kill the little bastard for harassing my daughter."

"Niallan, you can't."

"He's been warned and he did it anyway."

"I will tell him to leave her alone."

"That's what you said last time."

"I swear I will tell him, I will talk to his father and make them understand there will be no marriage."

"Good. If you do not, or if he still does not stop, I will kill him."

Keena lay in her bed thinking of Tristan and seeing him again. Niallan went to Brienna.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." she said sitting up.

He came over and sat down. "Your sister has told me some things about you as well."

"Galahad?"

"Yes him, but we'll get to that in a minute. More so that you agree with your mother about Maccus."

"I used to, but now that I see that she really has feelings for Tristan I am believing that she should be with who makes her happy. If Tristan loves her I will not stand in the way, he is a good man. I used to think no man could ever make her happy, that she would never fall in love because – well you know how she is."

He just chuckled. "She's like me. Arthur's father used to think the same of me, I was never with any woman before I met your mother, I was never interested in any of them. Then I met your mother, the same day he met Arthur's mother surprisingly, we both fell in love with Britons."

She smiled.

"So Galahad, another knight, (sigh) both my daughters in love with knights." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Like our father."

"Yes like your father, hopefully they are more honorable than your father."

"Don't say that, you are an honorable man."

"I'm not as great as you think I am sweetheart, there are things I've done that if I had the chance to undo I would."

"Everyone has those instances."

"You really do talk about things as if you know when you don't. That was something else Keena told me, how much you two have been arguing because you speak of things you do not know."

"I know enough."

"No, sweetheart, you don't. You have never been in battle, you have never killed, so try to understand and not argue with your sister."

"Alright." she moaned.

"Thank you... So what is so special about Galahad?"

"I don't know, he's just really sweet and they saved us form the Romans when they weren't really supposed to and…they're all such perfect gentlemen, brave soldiers, they all have the heart of a lion and – "

He grinned at his daughter; she had a big smile on her face.

"I don't know, what else is there to say? You would have to meet them."

"I plan to."

"When?"

"I'm not sure, maybe not for a little while. I think I'll wait and see what becomes of your relationships with these men first, when I know for a fact that you both love them and they love you. Also your sister has to handle the situation with Gawain is it?"

She nodded.

"So, I will in time…you should go to sleep. I'm sure you want to leave in the morning so you make it back to the wall before they do."

"She told you that too?"

"Oh I know everything."

She grinned and scooted down into the bed again to lie down and go to sleep. He got up and kissed her forehead, said goodnight and left the room. He stood in Keena's doorway for a minute to see her sleeping.

"I love you, my girl, my butterfly." He whispered then turned to leave. He had called her his butterfly since she was little, because there are so many different colors and sizes of butterflies, and they all have different colors of their own, like she does, she is different from the rest.

"I love you too father." He heard her whisper back which made him smile. He went to bed with his wife for the first time in over a year.

The girls got up early, Keena more so, she got up at dawn, her sister slept a little longer. There was no reason for her to be up so early considering she had already packed yesterday. Her father was up soon after she was and found her outside feeding her horse.

"He is so loyal to you…I remember the day I brought him home." he told her walking over.

"He is so beautiful and different – "

"Like you." She grinned. "He was always meant to be yours."

"He's been a good horse, and companion…he even likes Tristan and let's face it, he doesn't like anybody."

He laughed. "True."

"What am I forgetting? I always miss something."

"You were packed yesterday, I'm sure you have everything you need. Besides, anything you might have forgotten they will have at the wall."

She sighed and nodded. "I should get Brienna up then."

Once Brienna was up and was getting packed Keena and her father played around outside, sparring mostly. It was just to pass the time while she waited for her sister. Once she was packed she came outside and put everything on her horse then found her father and sister.

"Ready?" Keena asked.

"I am now, sorry it took so long."

"It's fine. We should go now, if we want to be there before the men."

Niallan sheathed his sword and hugged his daughters goodbye.

"Be careful, do not ride hard, save his strength in case you come across trouble again. There is no horse I've ever seen to match him so I know the only reason those Romans caught up to you was because he was tired."

"Yes sir." Keena said.

"Do not call me sir."

She just smirked.

"Brienna, in case you should come across trouble." He put his sword on her horse. "You know how to use this, and we have never really allowed you to use that skill, but do not leave your sister to fight alone."

"Father, I think it best if she ride the rest of the way to the wall to get back up or come back here and get you whichever is closer."

"No, it's too far, you could easily be killed before she even reaches her destination. So, allow her to fight with you, besides, perhaps once she does she will come to understand and will actually be able to speak of certain things and no longer anger you when she does."

Keena just rolled her eyes and mounted her horse.

"Father, I'm not sure if I can."

"You can." He said patting her leg. "You can."

"I will try to make you proud of me."

"You already have, both of you…now just stay alive for me and your mother. We love you, both of you."

They both nodded.

"Alright, be off." He said patting the horse and the horses started walking.

Luckily the ride went fine, no problems, no encounters, the only thing they didn't like was it started to rain, it was a sprinkle at first then it slowly reached a downpour. They put their hoods up and rode a little faster since they were closer to the wall. When they reached the hill overlooking the wall they saw the knights coming up. And they could see someone was injured, but they couldn't see who. They looked at each other worried. They rushed down coming up behind the knights and quickly jumped down from their horses.

"Arthur!" Keena yelled running to him. "Who is it?"

"Tristan."

She tried not to panic too much, tried not to show her feelings. She just closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "How bad is it?"

"Come." He said and took her to him in the healer's room. She walked over to his side, he was conscious but barely.

"I can help you."

"Keena , you don't – "Arthur started.

"I owe you, I will help take care of him."

Arthur nodded and they left her and the healer to take care of Tristan.

"I will go get some herbs and water." The healer said.

"What is your name by the way?"

"Oh right, Branwyn." Keena nodded and then she left.

Keena turned her attention to Tristan putting her hand on his face. He tried to say something. "Shh, don't speak. It's going to be alright, I'll take care of you…just rest."

He fell asleep and she took a deep breath and went to work taking off his armor and his tunic. She had never seen any part of his body, it was always hidden behind his clothes and she had to imagine, somehow it looked like she had imagined. He had about as many scars as she did all over his abdomen, chest and arms from fighting for over ten years. She couldn't help but trace his muscles with her fingers and then jumped when Branwyn walked in but Branwyn didn't notice anything. Keena grabbed the water and went to work cleaning the blood and dirt off. Branwyn mixed the herbs to put on his wounds and then put it on and bandaged him. Once he was taken care of Branwyn left but Keena stayed by him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Where We Belong Part I: What Do You Want?**

Arthur came into the room the next morning and Tristan was still sleeping, he noticed Keena had also fallen asleep by the fire. Arthur turned to leave when he heard his name whispered by a raspy voice. Tristan was awake, so he walked over.

"How are the others?"

"Fine, everyone's fine."

"The mission?"

"Success."

"Arthur – "

"Don't worry about anything except yourself and get better…rest."

"The girls?"

Arthur was a little surprised Tristan of all people was asking about them. "They're fine too. Keena's been in here all night looking after you." He told him glancing over at her. Tristan looked over as well. "I guess she feels as if she's still in our debt and is repaying you for saving her life."

"She doesn't owe us anything."

"No she doesn't." he looked back at Tristan. "Go back to sleep." Then he left.

"How is he?" Dagonet asked once Arthur joined them.

"Better, he was awake and was wondering about all of us as well as the mission and the girls surprisingly."

Brienna looked away because she knew it wasn't much of a surprise.

"He's sleeping again now…so is Keena."

However, Tristan wasn't asleep, he was watching Keena sleep until he heard her groaning which he figured meant she was waking up.

"Keena?"

She groaned again and raised her head up looking at him. Then she slowly got to her feet and walked over.

"How do you feel?"

He just smirked lightly.

"That bad huh?... anything I can do?"

He shook his head, "I'll be alright."

She walked around to the other side where his wounds were to check them. She grabbed the little bowl full of herbs behind her and started making more medicine.

"You're a healer?"

"One thing I learned from my mother."

She unwrapped the bandaging making him wince a little.

"Sorry." She whispered. "This might sting." She warned him before spreading some over his wound. He winced a little but it wasn't bad, it was cold. Then she wrapped it again.

"We're even." He told her.

She just grinned. She walked over and grabbed a canteen of water and raised her eyebrows asking him if he wanted some and he leaned up on his elbows even though it hurt. She helped him drink it. "I'm sure you're hungry." She said and when he didn't say no she left to get him some food. He laid back down reluctantly. She ran into Gawain in the hallway.

"You're awake…"

"I'm just on my way to get Tristan something to eat." They started walking together.

"Arthur said you were both sleeping."

"We were."

"How's he doing?"

"Slowly getting better. He's still in a lot of pain."

"He took quite a beating."

"What happened?" she asked stopping. He turned.

"Well, were…" he took a deep breath knowing she wasn't going to like it. "Woads."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. He could see her temple bulging from her clenching her jaw so hard in anger.

"Keena – " she just walked around him. He ran in front of her holding her arms. "Keena, it's alright."

"No…No it is not." She said slowly then kept going. She made it to the kitchen and luckily no one else was there because she had to vent out some anger. She picked up a container of utensils and threw it across the room screaming and pushed the cabinet that held the plates over. They all heard the banging and crashing and ran to see what it was. Gawain knew. When they got there they saw her hitting one of the columns with a rounded piece of wood. Galahad got to her first and grabbed her.

"Keena, Keena." He kept saying trying to stop her. She pushed him away but he kept trying to grab her. Dagonet came over and got the weapon out of her hands and then took her from Galahad picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled a couple times. He carried her to the Main Hall, when he put her down they noticed she had been crying too.

"What was that?" Arthur asked her.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

"Yes you will, but why did it happen?"

"I just lost my temper."

"I told her it was the woads who attacked us."

Now they all understood why she got that upset.

"Keena, until the Romans are gone your people won't stop, you know that."

"Why do they have to try to kill you?... Never mind…Excuse me." She left and took Tristan some food and sat in the chair staring at the fire after she gave it to him. He didn't eat much, he was worried about her. He slowly sat up and got off the bed and walked over to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and stood.

"What are you doing out of bed? Lay back down." She told him worried pushing at his chest trying to push him back towards the bed but he didn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"What?...nothing, get back in bed."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said softly taking her hands to get to stop pushing him.

"I'm fine." She told him looking at the ground.

"Liar." He whispered. She glared up at him. "You may be able to hide from everyone else, but not me…I see you. Please tell me what's so wrong that you were crying." He ran his finger gently under her eye where it was still wet.

"They attacked you…my own people…what am I supposed to do? You are my friends but they are my people…" she put her hands on her head. "I'm so confused."

"There's no reason to be."

"Yes there is!" He waited for an explanation. "I can't have both. I can't be your ally and lead my people. I can't have it both ways."

"Why not?"

"I'd have to choose. If I choose my people then I'll be forced to fight you and I betray you, if I choose you I betray them."

"Keena, not everything is black and white. You can have what you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"Yes you do. I heard you tell your sister exactly what you want…no more fighting, a husband and a family."

"I do want that…but with whom?" she whispered the last part. He looked at her confused. "Maccus still won't give up, and now Gawain claims he loves me and wants to be with me…then there's you. I don't know what you want. Hell, I'm not sure what _I_ want. I think…I think I might…love you. And that terrifies me."

"Why?"

"Love makes people do crazy things, and if I do love you…what if I lose you? I'm strong physically but emotionally – "

"Keena."

She looked him in the eye and felt his hands caress her cheeks and then his lips descend on hers. It was brief but enough to make his point.

"What do you want?" he whispered as his forehead rested on hers.

"You." She whispered back with her eyes still closed. He kissed her again more passionately than he ever had before. They stopped before they got caught and he went back to bed. Soon he was asleep again and she stayed with him.

"Does Keena act out like that a lot?" Galahad asked Brienna while they all sat around the table.

"When she's really upset about something she tends to lash out yes. But sometimes she keeps it in. However, the longer she keeps it in the worse it is when she does lash out like that. So it could've been more than just the attack she angry about." He nodded. "It's another trait she inherited from our father. Our mother just cries when she's upset, she doesn't really get angry. Our father does though and so does Keena."

"And you?"

"A little of both. It takes a lot to make me angry so usually I'll just cry…it's pathetic."

"No it's not…you don't really like violence do you?"

She shook her head smiling. "No."

"Understandable. I don't either actually. But, I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Only a little over a year to go."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Then our fifteen years are up."

"That's exciting…just don't do what our father did. He didn't take the discharge until a few days ago and served twice as long."

"Thirty years?!" he said shocked.

She nodded.

"I couldn't do it."

"It was hard for him to do it…by the way, he wants to meet all of you." Arthur looked up. "But not for a little while he said, but eventually."

"Be honored." Arthur said.

She grinned and they kept on talking and doing whatever.

Keena sat next to the sleeping Tristan holding his hand and kissed it gently then rested her forehead on it. She no longer cared if they got caught. He came close to dying, she almost lost him, she wanted to tell everyone that her heart belonged to him, she just didn't know how yet. She fell asleep holding his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Where We Belong Part II: Just a Woad**

Another full day of rest and Tristan was up again, only because Keen was asleep so she couldn't force him to stay in bed. He walked outside after putting his shirt back on and found Arthur.

"Arthur."

"Tristan, you feeling better?"

He nodded. "When do we leave again?"

"We have no orders yet…Keena asleep?"

He nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me, she stays awake all night, as long as she possibly can to look after you."

"She did well…where are the others?"

"Around, probably in the tavern."

Tristan left headed for the tavern. Keena woke up soon after noticing he was gone. She got up, splashed some water on her face to wake up and fixed her dress and her hair then went to the tavern to find him. She scanned the place and didn't see him so she went to the bar.

"Morning Vanora."

"Morning."

"Need any help?"

She just shook her head.

"Sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Did Tristan come here?"

"Yes, I saw him a few minutes ago."

She smirked and then walked away.

Brienna watched her sister from where she sat next to Galahad. She looked over at Gawain who was also watching her, she felt bad for Gawain knowing he didn't have a chance with her sister because Tristan had already won her, and he didn't even try, Gawain was trying and lost, hell Maccus had been trying since they were children and he lost badly. Then she looked at Galahad who had won her and he didn't try either. But he didn't have any competition to deal with, Tristan did, Maccus mostly, who would fight to the death for her.

Keena found him in the stables, surprisingly enough he was with her horse rather than his. He was feeding him an apple and petting him and whispering to him like he always did.

"You never did tell me what you tell him." she said walking in.

He smirked to himself as she walked up to him. He turned to his left to see her. "I thought you had forgotten…be swift, be strong, and protect she who rides you, for you are one."

"That's beautiful."

He grinned and pulled her to him gripping her face gently and looking in her eyes. "As are you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Please…I'm nothing special."

He shook his head telling her he disagreed. He took her hand and led her away, they went for a walk. She wanted to show him her favorite place in the area, a waterfall. It was frozen over now. There was a cave behind it and they climbed up the rocks to get to it.

"I love waterfalls, well I love water in general and if I'm in the area I come here to think or to calm down when something's troubling me."

Brienna spent all day with Galahad, they went for a ride together. She was having a hard time keeping it a secret that she had feelings for him, but she wasn't as brave as her sister and couldn't just say it. Or at least she didn't think she could. She stopped the horse.

He looked back and turned his horse around. "Brienna?"

"Hm?" she asked looking up at him snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm."

"Sure?"

She paused for a moment. "No."

He rode over and stopped right beside her. "What is it?"

"I want to…tell you something."

He waited.

"I feel very…I feel like…what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm falling in love with you."

He blinked a few times wide eyed surprised. He didn't think she had those kinds of feelings for him. "Really?"

She nodded slowly.

He smiled relieved and got off his horse and helped her down from hers. "Really?"

She started laughing realizing he was happy about it. "Yes."

He hugged her picking her up. He let her down looking in her eyes. Their smiles faded. She got nervous while he stared into her eyes, she knew what was coming and she felt her stomach and her heart fluttering. He leaned down slowly and stopped half way asking permission to continue. She nodded once slightly and he kept going and kissed her softly. It was brief and then he stopped but he stayed close, she didn't want it to stop so she leaned into him and kissed him harder wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist holding her against him. She felt relieved.

"I love you." He whispered when they separated for air.

"But I'm a Woad."

"You're different, you and your sister, we don't see you as Woads, we see you as Sarmatians, like us."

She nodded.

"What?"

"I don't feel like I'm a Sarmatian woman, I feel that my sister is but not me, I am a Briton."

"You're both."

"How do we do this? There's this war going on – "

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded once. "I am sure that I want to be with you."

She smiled relieved and laughed under her breath hugging him.

Soon night came and Keena and Tristan had made it to the tavern, they didn't show up together though, they were still keeping it a secret. She sat with Lancelot and two Romans gambling. She got up laughing at one of Lancelot's jokes to get a drink.

"Thank you Vanora." She said as Vanora handed her a drink. She took a drink and watched as one of the women came over to her. She stood there looking Keena up and down, Keena just kept drinking her wine, not the least bit intimidated, she really didn't even care what this woman was thinking. But she did care when the woman suddenly grabbed her arm to look at the back of her arm where it was exposed and saw the markings. Keena didn't like being grabbed and jerked her arm back pushing her away.

"You're a Woad." She said loudly, loud enough that the Romans heard. Keena just closed her eyes swallowing the last bit of wine and slammed the goblet down. She didn't say anything just turned to walk away then stopped when she said something else.

"You have no business here, who would want you?"

They all watched Keena knowing she was going to do something. And she did, she stopped suddenly and quickly turned to slap the woman across her cheek, then backhanded her back across the other cheek. She turned back around and fixed her dress and her hair, took another goblet of wine from Vanora and sat back down next to Lancelot who just grinned at her. She smirked back and they went on as if nothing happened. Tristan had watched her from the shadows, he couldn't help but smirk a little, he never liked that woman much anyway. Lancelot had her a few times, so did Gawain but he never did. He had had a woman before but not many times because it wasn't on the forefront of his mind, he was a fighter not a lover, and the women he had had he didn't really care about, they were pretty and nice and all but that's about it. No woman until Keena had ever actually caught his full attention. She was just as fierce in battle as they were, she was as committed to the fight as he was, but through all that fire, which is what he fell for, he could see the calm, which he was realizing he liked too. He looked over at Gawain who was trying to gently and politely push away that woman who just insulted Keena. He knew it was that calm that Gawain loved, he may have been attracted and somewhat turned on by the fiery side of her but he loved the calm, the sweet side that they finally all saw later on when she learned to trust them. Which made him realize, Gawain may think he fell for her first but actually he didn't, Tristan was attracted to her once she ran out of those woods and pointed her sword at him telling him to move, Gawain probably didn't until he went and found her and talked to her since that was when he started defending her. When he looked back over Keena was gone. He slowly slipped back behind the tavern to go look for her without anyone noticing.

Keena was in the stables feeding her horse some carrots and apples. She heard someone come in, she expected it to be one of the knights, hoping it was Tristan but when she turned she saw a Roman coming towards her. The first thing that crossed her mind was that this happened to be one of the very few times she was unarmed. But that didn't really faze her because he wasn't. She turned her attention back to her horse trying to ignore him. She felt him walk up behind her and his hand came up to touch her hair. She tried to stay calm, he was a Roman, if she fought him she could get herself in serious trouble that the knights couldn't even get her out of. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"For a Woad, you're very stunning. Maybe it's the lack of blue paint."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath telling herself to stay calm. His hand dropped from her hair to her shoulder then down her arm to her waist then around her waist pulling her against him. Her horse even started neighing not liking what was going on, he wasn't fond of Romans either.

"I've never had a Woad before, you would be quite the trophy, and when I'm done with you, you're dead Woad."

She swallowed and tried to think her way out of this, how she was going to disarm him and get away. He put his ale down, she saw it, she already knew he was drunk she could hear it in his voice. Then his now free hand went to the back of her dress to untie it, then his other hand. Now that both hands were busy she slowly reached behind her and got a hold of his sheath then spun around quickly and drew his sword pointing it at him. He just laughed.

"What do you plan to do with that? You going to run away and tell the others? You're no more than a wench to them, no one will care, no one would deny me. You're a Woad, we own you, I can do anything I want to you."

"Shut up, you do not own me, and no you cannot do anything you want to me, I'm neither your wench nor anyone else's."

"We'll see about that." he said and tried to grab her again by the arm but she kicked the back of his feet making him fall to the ground and tried to stab him. He flipped them over so she was on her back and he was using one hand to push the sword away and the other one was on her throat. She used all of her strength to jerk her upper body upward to head bud him and flip them back over. She had the side of the sword against his throat and he had his hands on it trying to push it up. That's the way Tristan found them and he ran over. He grabbed her making her let go of the sword and pulled her off. She struggled but he held her. The Roman got to his feet rubbing his throat and grabbed his sword.

"Get out." Tristan told him angrily. He left running and then Tristan slowly let her go. She didn't run after him just spun around ready for a fight and tried to punch him but he caught her fist in his hand. She got angry and pushed him, he barely budged.

"Why did you stop me!?"

"You were trying to kill a Roman."

"He was trying to rape me!"

He hadn't realized he would try to do that. Now he wanted to kill him. "Keena, this place is full of Romans, you can't just start a fight."

"Did you not hear me? He tried to rape me Tristan! I understand you're in Rome's service but I thought you would be on my side, not theirs." She turned but he grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand holding her and tried to jerk her arm away but his grip only tightened. "Let go of me."

"Listen."

"Let go!"

"No!" he yelled back pulling her forcefully to him. "Listen, I am on your side, what he did was wrong, but this is Roman territory, if they try to punish you for this, which they might, there is very little we can do to help you. We'll try, but – "

"I know, like he said, I'm a Woad, I mean no more to you than a wench does." That hurt, but he didn't say anything. "Let go."

He did and she went straight to her horse, let him out and rode away as fast as she could. Tristan just stood there not moving. Once she was out of sight he went back to the tavern where the Roman was telling all the other Romans about how she attacked him and how one of Arthur's knights saved him. Arthur saw Tristan coming and knowing it must have been him since all the others were there.

"Tristan…what happened?"

"She did try to kill him but he tried to rape her."

"Where is she?"

"Gone, she rode off."

"Hopefully she'll ride home…Brienna."

"Yes?"

"Ride home and make sure that's where she went."

"If it's not?"

"Come back as fast as you can and then we'll go out and look for her."

"One of us should go with her." Galahad said.

"No, we don't know how they would react."

"He's right, I'll be fine." She told Galahad. Then she ran for the stables, Galahad right behind her. She pulled her horse out and was ready to go.

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine. I might not be as good of a fighter, but riding is something I know how to do."

He smirked.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry." She leaned down and kissed him before leaving. He watched her ride away in the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Where We Belong Part III: Duel For Love**

Brienna made it home as fast as she could and without disturbing her parents who were sleeping, and she saw that Keena's horse wasn't there so she knew she didn't come home. She rode around for a while in the dark searching for any sign of her sister. She started getting worried. She made it back in the morning and she was exhausted, so was her horse. Galahad helped her down.

"I got nothing. It's really frustrating."

"I'm sure she's alright."

"I hope so…I have no idea where she would go."

Tristan was in the stables sharpening his sword and thinking. He hadn't slept all night feeling bad about what happened. He remembered the waterfall, her favorite place to go to think. Without telling anybody he got on his horse and left for the waterfall.

Brienna was in her room with Galahad who was trying to calm her down.

"Stop worrying."

"I can't. She's my sister, older sister, I need her."

"Brienna, look at me." she looked over and he wiped her eyes. "She'll be fine. Tristan will find her."

"Hopefully before someone else does."

"Hey, don't think like that."

"We're woads, any Roman would grab her in an instant."

"Just stop worrying, please." He said grabbing her face and he kissed her. "She's alright."

Her eyes were still closed. "Kiss me again." she whispered. He grinned and did. She grabbed his shirt and laid down pulling him over top of her. He wondered what she was doing but didn't mind.

"Make me forget." She told him. Now it made sense, this was keeping her mind off her sister. He kept kissing her but was surprised again when she started to take his tunic off. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her in question.

"Don't you love me?"

"You know I do."

She leaned up to his hear. "Then make love to me." She whispered. He looked at her shocked and she nodded. He stood up and took his clothes off, all of them and stood there. She got up looking him up and down and took her dress off. Then he picked her up kissing her and got back on the bed.

The other knights were going on as usual under Arthur's orders, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it because of the Romans. If the Romans knew they were worried about a Woad they would get suspicious. By the time they noticed Tristan was gone he was already miles away, he was half way there following the river south.

He made it there after a couple hours and looked ahead to the frozen waterfall. He rode up slowly looking around for her horse and found him tied to a tree. He dismounted and started to climb up to the cave behind. He peeked over the edge and saw her sleeping. He climbed up into the cave and walked over to the fire she had but it had gone out. He tossed some logs she had to the side on it and got it going again. Then he sat down on a rock and watched her for a while. She woke up soon after and rolled onto her back and saw him.

"Why are you here?"

"I knew where to look."

"I see. So you just came to find me for my sister's sake right?"

He didn't say anything just stared at the ground. She got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her and she straddled him sitting in his lap.

"Tell me the truth. Did you come here to find me for my sister's sake? If that were the case you could have just told her you knew where I was and how to get here."

"No."

"No you couldn't do that?"

"No I didn't come for her."

"Then why did you?"

"If I could have let you kill that Roman for what he did to you I would have."

"I know…and I'm sorry for what I said."

His hand came up to her cheek caressing it. She leaned down and kissed him once, then looked up at him.

"You came for me." she stated knowing.

He nodded and leaned into her kissing her. He stood up and laid them down on the blanket where she had been sleeping. She rolled them over though so that she was on top of him. She looked down and took off his tunic slowly exposing his chest and stomach. She ran her hands along his muscles feeling them and along his scars, they were his life story, all the battles he had fought in. he just watched her hands until she leaned down and started kissing his chest tenderly. She looked up into his eyes and then she kissed his lips again.

"I love you." She whispered.

Her hands went to her back to untie her dress. She slowly pulled the shoulder straps down. He sat up and kissed her shoulder then up her neck to her lips again. He pushed her back down so he was on top again and slid her dress of from the bottom. Then he crawled back up her body kissing her legs and her stomach. He stopped to look at the scar on her side, the one he healed, and he kissed it. Then he looked up and saw a scar on one of her breasts and ran his thumb along it lightly and kissed it as well.

"What man could damage something so beautiful?" he whispered. He kissed her lips again more passionately. She wrapped her arms around him pushing him closer to her. He stopped and sat up on his knees to untie his pants. He looked over at the fire and it was getting low so he got up and put more wood on it. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her underwear so she slipped that off and stood wrapping the other blanket over her now naked body. She walked over towards him. He threw one final log on and stood looking at her standing before him on the other side of the fire. He walked around the fire to stand right in front of her and slipped his pants off. She looked over his body and closed the distance between them opening her arms and wrapping the blanket around both of them kissing his chest, his shoulder and his neck. He leaned his head back a little closing his eyes enjoying the sensation flowing through him. He started kissing her again and they walked back over to the blanket on the ground and laid down on their sides to get the blanket situated overtop of them and then he rolled on top of her. His hand went up her leg, and he looked into her eyes silently asking her if she was sure about this and she nodded. He made love to her slowly, tenderly and lovingly. He didn't tell her he loved her, but he didn't have to, she knew. He had had sex before but it was never that satisfying, physically it was enough, but with her it felt fulfilling and he was completely satisfied, both times. They fell asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

The knights were gathered around the table.

"Do you think Tristan knows where she is?" Gawain asked.

"He would have told us." Lancelot said.

"What if he did find her?" Bors asked.

"I'm sure if he did they would have been back by now." Gawain said.

"You just want to believe that because you're in love with her." Lancelot said.

Gawain glared at him.

"You haven't been concealing it very well." Lancelot told her.

"Yes I am." Gawain stated and got up and left the room.

"What do we do about the Romans when she gets back?" Bors asked Arthur.

"If they try we tell them the truth, that if any harm comes to her the Woads will retaliate in mass numbers."

"I don't think that would stop them." Bors said.

"I agree." Dagonet said.

"As long as they don't find out about her connection to Merlin."

Gawain was in his room thinking about her. He hoped Tristan was on his way back with her. He couldn't bear to think the Romans got her or that she had done something rash or anything bad. He laid there hoping. He also wondered if she had thought at all about what he told her, to give it time and see if something develops.

Tristan was woken up by sword touching his throat. He opened his eyes seeing the sword then looked up to see who was holding it, to no surprise it was Maccus. He wasn't afraid of Maccus, and he showed that.

"Get dressed." Maccus said throwing his clothes on him. Tristan slowly sat up and gently shook Keena's arm to wake her up, she was laying on her side with her back to him.

"Hm?" she said rolling over onto her back. The blanket was down a little and Maccus got to see a breast, she noticed his gaze and she quickly sat up covering herself up. "Maccus! What the hell is this?!" she asked yelling in their language but Tristan understood a little.

"You can't be serious Keena."

"What?"

"Him?"

She didn't say anything just glared at him.

"He doesn't deserve you, he's not one of us."

"Get out Maccus."

"Did you make love to him?"

She rolled her eyes looking away.

"What were you thinking? You are not married Keena, what do you think the elders will say about this?"

"I don't care what they think, or you."

"What about your father?"

"My father is on my side."

"Of course he is." He looked over at Tristan who was sitting there but now had pants on. "Get up."

She grabbed Tristan's arm to stop him. He looked down at her and the look told her it was ok so she let go and he stood.

"Pick up your sword."

Tristan walked over to where his sword lay on the ground, Maccus kept his sword up moving it with him. Tristan pulled it out of its sheath and stood straight glaring at him.

"Come, we'll see which of us is worthy of her."

"I am not a prize Maccus!" she yelled.

"Keena – " Tristan said to get her to stop. "It's alright."

The two men walked out of the cave and climbed down onto solid ground. Keena got up and got dressed as quickly as she could.

They stood a couple feet away from each other glaring each other down.

"You can back down." Maccus said.

"I was thinking the same."

"Keena's mine, she always has been."

"She belongs to whom she chooses…which isn't you."

Maccus got angry and charged. She could hear the swords clashing as she climbed down as quickly as she could. She stood by her horse, she was terrified, if Maccus hurt Tristan she was going to cut his pride off. She had faith in Tristan, he was a better fighter than Maccus and she knew it, but he could still get injured. She watched anxiously as they battled. She noticed Tristan was mostly on the defensive, he didn't want to fight, so he was just defending himself.

"Fight me!" Maccus yelled. Apparently he noticed it too. But Tristan didn't do anything.

"Tristan!" she said to get his attention. "Fight back already, just get it over with!"

That was all he needed to hear and he attacked Maccus. He disarmed him sending his sword flying and put the tip of his sword to his throat. But Maccus wasn't going to give up that easily and he tackled Tristan to the ground and it turned into a fist fight. They rolled around punching each other in the face until Tristan got a hold of his sword again and pressed it up against Maccus's throat while Maccus was on top of him.

"Do you yield?"

Maccus tried to stab him with a dagger he had in his boot but Tristan caught it with one hand and got it out of his hand and punched him rolling them over so Tristan was over to of him and crossed the dagger and sword across his throat.

"Do you yield?!" Tristan asked again loudly.

"I yield." He said quietly.

Tristan threw the dagger into the ground getting up and walked over to Keena. She ran to him meeting him half way and hugged him. Then she looked over his cuts.

"I'm alright." he whispered. He looked over and Maccus was gone. "We need to go."

They walked back to the cave to get their stuff. She packed up the blankets and put them back in her saddlebag. Tristan came down fully dressed and ready to go. They got on their horses and started heading back north.


	18. Chapter 18

**Where We Belong Part IV: Another Mission**

Brienna woke up looking at the wall, she wondered if it had been a dream so she looked under the covers and she was still nude and knew it had happened, so she turned over to face his sleeping face and remembered that she had made love to Galahad. She was happy with that and snuggled closer to him resting her head against his chest. He opened one eye to look down at her snuggling closer to him and grinned then fell back asleep.

Keena and Tristan were riding through open fields, no one was around. She kept glancing over at him and he hadn't changed, like nothing happened. But it was him, he didn't show emotions. But, she still wished he would at least look at her.

The knights were met in the Main Hall by a Roman Commander.

"Well, first I want to discuss the incident with that Woad woman."

"Don't worry, I will take care of it."

"Good. Now, as for business, I have a mission for you and your men."

"What is it?"

"Some of my soldiers have gone missing, we need you to find them."

"Where were they last?"

"They were last seen a few days ago outside of their camp, the southernmost post."

"Very well, we will find them."

"I know, I have faith in your knights."

"We will leave as soon as possible."

"Good." Then the Roman left.

"Let's hope Tristan comes back by the end of the day."

"Even if he does not return with Keena?" Gawain asked.

"Unfortunately yes, with or without her returned we leave in the morning." He said getting up then left.

"Arthur – " Gawain said going after him. "Arthur, you can't be serious."

"Gawain, I know how you feel about her, but we don't have a choice."

"And if Tristan doesn't return today?"

"If he is not back by nightfall then at first light we all go find him then be on our way."

Gawain nodded and stomped off. Arthur didn't like it either but they didn't have a choice, an order was an order. He went to Galahad's room and knocked on the door but got no answer. He knocked again and the maid answered.

"Oh hello sir…he's not in here." She said stepping out and closing the door.

He sighed.

"Try Miss Brienna's room."

"Brienna's?"

"Yes sir, have you not noticed? Sir Gawain is not the only one who has found a woman to his liking."

Arthur walked down the hall a little and knocked on Brienna's room. Brienna jumped up, Galahad did too. She got up and grabbed a nightgown. "Coming." she said when she heard the knocking again. She dressed as quickly as she could and rushed to the door opening it. "Oh, Arthur, something wrong?"

"Is Galahad in here?"

"Galahad? Why would Galahad – "

Galahad came up behind her smirking.

"Get dressed, we have new orders."

Galahad nodded and Arthur walked away. Galahad turned around and started getting dressed.

"Well, he's not angry is he?" Brienna asked.

"No, just surprised I think." He said putting his pants on.

"Oh, good. I was worried he'd be angry."

"Why would he?" he asked putting shoes on.

"I don't know."

"It's alright." he said and kissed her once and he put his shirt on then walked out the door. He found Arthur outside. "Arthur."

"We have orders to find missing soldiers."

"Missing soldiers? We have to leave just to retrieve some Romans who got lost?"

"They wouldn't have gotten lost."

"So you think someone's taken them?"

"Possibly."

"Tristan back yet?"

"No. Hopefully he will be by dark. If not, we still leave in the morning, we just have to make a side trip to find him."

"Finding Tristan is no easy feat."

"No it isn't, but it's not impossible. And even if he does not have Keena we leave."

"Brienna won't be satisfied with that."

He sighed. "You and Gawain need to get those girls off your mind for the time being, we have a job to do. The mission comes first." He told him and then walked away.

"Brienna's going to kill someone." He mumbled to himself and turned around and saw her watching from a distance so he walked over. "Hi."

She smirked. "You have to leave don't you?"

"Yeah at first light."

"But Tristan's not back yet."

"We leave in the morning no matter what. If he's not back we just have to go find him first."

"What if he hasn't found Keena?"

He shrugged.

"You cannot just leave without knowing where she is!"

"We don't have a choice, orders are orders."

"No!" she screamed angrily and then ran off.

"Brienna!" he yelled to her but she kept going. He just stood there and sighed.

Tristan hadn't said anything all day until he noticed a storm coming and that they were running behind.

"We should pick up the pace." was all he said and got his horse to start running. She did too going along with it. It wasn't long until it started raining, and it was raining hard. Plus there was thunder and lightning. After a little while it was getting dark and his horse was beat, hers could keep going but not his so they made a stop in the woods. "We'll stop here for a little while, let the horses rest." He told her and got down. "Unpack what we need, I'll get a fire going."

She had started driving herself crazy thinking all these thoughts, his silence and not even looking at her was behind it all. So she jumped down and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Tristan."

He turned and looked at her. He knew what was wrong so he turned and put his hand on the side of her neck caressing it and smirked at her then caressed her cheek a little before leaving. It wasn't much but enough to prove to her that she didn't need to worry. She tied the horses up and unpacked what they needed while he got the fire going. He sat on a log watching it and stoking it when he needed to. She found some berries to snack on, she offered him some but he didn't want any. She sat next to him eating and not talking. When she was done she looked back over at him and he was concentrating on the fire, which was getting bigger. He threw more logs on it. She got up and stood in front of him facing him. He slowly looked up at her and leaned back a little letting her straddle his lap.

"Say something, please, you're driving me crazy."

He smirked. "What do you want me to say?"

Her hands rested on his cheeks. "Anything."

Being a firm believer that actions spoke louder than words he wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands came back up her legs, her sides and her arms, up to her face. He pulled her in for a kiss and she wrapped one of her arms around his neck the other hand was in his hair. When they came up for air her eyes stayed closed and she just breathed heavily, he kissed up her neck and her jaw and then back to her lips kissing her a couple quick times. Then she opened her eyes and had a smile on her face.

"That's better." he said tracing her lips with his thumb.

She remembered his cuts he got from Maccus and her smile went away quickly. "Your cuts." She said trying to open his shirt.

"Are fine." He told her grabbing her wrists making her stop.

"But you were already injured and still healing – "

"I'm alright." he told her holding her face. "Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it…I love you."

He smirked and held her, her head rested on his shoulder. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath breathing her in. "And I you." He whispered. That brought a smile to her face.

They rested there for a couple hours and then were back on the move. The rain had slowed down a little bit but not a lot, it was still pouring down turning the whole land into mud. They made it back to the wall without having to stop again. They put the horses in the stables and then quietly walked inside. They parted in the hallway.

"Goodnight." He whispered kissing her forehead in front of her door and then walked back to his own room.

Morning came and the first place Brienna looked was in Keena's room. She screamed seeing her sister in her bed happily and sat down next to her hugging her.

"Brienna, get off me." she mumbled.

"Don't do that ever again please, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, but I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." She said letting her go. "Anything happen? Did Tristan find you? Where'd you go?"

"Slow down, one question at a time." She said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry."

"No nothing happened, yes he found me at the waterfall."

"Waterfall?... Alright. So is Tristan here?"

She nodded.

"Keena." She said letting her sister know there was something she needed to know.

"What?"

"They're leaving on another mission."

"Wonderful." She got out of bed peeked and rang a little bell to summon the maid.

"Yes Miss?" she asked when she came in.

"Bath water please."

"Right away."

"Keena, you don't seem bothered…at all."

"Why would I be?"

"They're leaving." She said slowly.

"I know, I heard you."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? I'm not fond of Tristan going anywhere in the condition he's in but he's well enough to ride and fight if need be. I can't stop them…besides I plan on going with them."

"Should have known."

The maid came back with her bath water and Brienna excused herself to leave her sister alone. When she was done and dressed she went to Tristan's room after looking to make sure no one was watching. He opened the door a little to peek to see who it was then backed away and went back to what he was doing. She shut the door behind her.

"I see they told you about the mission."

He nodded once.

"Well I'm ready to go."

He looked over at her. "You're not coming."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't come."

"Why not?" she asked sounding offended.

"Because we're going after Romans."

"So because of what happened I can't be trusted."

"It's not that we don't trust you, you had every right to be angry but they don't trust you. Arthur agreed that you stay here under their supervision."

"I'm under arrest?"

"Keena, you know we would bring you along if we could. But they won't allow it, not until you've proven to them you're not a threat."

"I see…damn it why was I so stupid?" she plopped down on his bed. Then she stood again. "I don't care what they say." She headed for the door but he slammed it shut on her.

"No."

She looked up at him confused.

"Don't go against them Keena."

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and worry about you every damn minute until you come back?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Haven't I made it clear that I can't not worry?"

He didn't say anything.

"Please just let me go with you."

"No...If you don't do what they say who knows what they'll do to you. Do not ask me to take that chance."

She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head.

"It'll be alright. We'll be back soon. All we have to do is find them, it won't take long."

They walked out to the stables where all the other knights were. They were ready to go in no time. Brienna and Keena stood there holding each other's hands as they said goodbye. Roman soldiers were watching her, she could feel their gazes on her and it was annoying.

"Be careful." Keena told them. "All of you." They all nodded.

"We'll be here when you get back." Brienna said.

"Don't do anything foolish." Arthur told Keena.

"I promise if you do."

"I swear."

"Then so do I."

He nodded and they were off. The girls stood there even after they couldn't see the men anymore, holding onto each other and each hoping for the man they loved.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nightmares**

So they were wrong and it wasn't a quick mission, it'd been two weeks and they were still gone. Tonight, like every night since they left Brienna had been sleeping in her sister's room with her because Keena kept having nightmares, which were more on the line of night terrors. They were bad enough to make her cry and scream in her sleep. Brienna always asked her what happened and the answer was always the same, Tristan died. Although, it was never the same way, every night she had to watch him die a different way, she thought by now her mind would have run out of possibilities but apparently not. It had gotten to the point that Keena would try anything she could to stay away as long as possible. This was the first she slept in three days, she stayed up three days and two nights the finally passed out. Brienna was worried too wondering why it was taking so long but she wasn't nearly as paranoid. Keena was paranoid enough for both of them. So for once she had to be the rock, the calm reassuring one, she hadn't realized how hard it was. How had Keena not gone insane by now? She felt like she was going to. She knew once they got back and she was in Galahad's arms again the wall was coming down and she was going to break. But, not until then, for Keena. She hadn't realized how much in love Keena was either, but she also didn't know –until recently- that Keena and Tristan had slept together. She confessed too to that, and she found out about Maccus's stunt challenging Tristan for Keena's affection.

These had been some of the longest two weeks of her life. She didn't sleep much due to Keena, but some nights were worse than others. Tonight wasn't so bad, maybe that's because they had received a letter from the Roman commander who sent them on their mission and it said that they had finally completed the mission and would be home by tomorrow morning. She couldn't wait. It made them want to sleep, so tomorrow would come sooner.

But, she still had a nightmare, the worst one yet, not only did he die, but she killed him. She shot up screaming.

"No!" and broke into tears curled up with her head on her knees.

"Keena, it's ok." She hugged her.

"I did it…I killed him."

"Oh honey…they'll be home in the morning, you'll see, it's alright…come on lay back down."

Keena laid on her side and Brienna was behind her with her arm wrapped around her holding her hand. Eventually they fell back asleep and morning came. Keena woke up from the light hitting her eyes and the birds. She shot up looking for him. "Tristan?" he wasn't there. So she went to his room to see if he was there. "Tristan?" she said peeking in around the door.

Brienna got up and saw Keena running in the hall from Tristan's room to another one. She was getting worried now. She checked all their rooms and no one was there. So she ran to the Main Hall. She stopped dead when she saw it was empty. She couldn't breathe or move, she was going to faint, or die due to her heart stopping. Brienna followed and watched her fall to her knees. Then she let out a scream of anger and despair, no words just a scream. She thought all those nightmares were just that, but her mother and Merlin would have called them intuition. She didn't want to believe that but now it was starting to seem that way.

The men had just arrived and were in the stables putting things away when they heard the scream. They didn't know who it was just that it sounded like bloody murder. They all stopped what they were doing and ran to the Main Hall. They saw Keena and Brienna on the floor.

"Keena." Gawain said lowly and went to her.

"No, no I got it." Brienna told him. She knew Gawain wouldn't be able to help and the secret of her and Tristan might get out. Brienna tried to get her up but couldn't so Gawain picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Thank you Gawain."

"I should stay."

"No, just give her a few minutes to collect herself."

He nodded and left. She took a deep breath. "Hurry Tristan." She mumbled. About a minute later he snuck in and Brienna left them alone and joined the others in the stables and helped them take care of everything.

Tristan knelt down next to the bed and put his hands on her face stroking her cheeks.

"Keena." He waited. "Open your eyes." She shook her head. He put a finger under her chin lifting her face. "Look at me."

She slowly opened them and saw his face. It took a minute to register. "Tristan." She whispered. He nodded as her hand studied his face making sure it was him. He held it and kissed it. She hugged him falling off the bed onto his lap wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Sh…" he whispered in her ear. She buried her face in his neck.

"I had the worst dreams while you were gone."

"Is that the cause behind this?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

She shook her head.

"Tell me." he whispered.

"Every night I dreamt you died…and I watched. I had to see you die in so many different ways and I couldn't do anything."

"I'm alright."

To give her sister and Tristan time she told them she cried herself to sleep. They all asked why she so hysterical and she told them about the nightmares. She just left the Tristan part out, and replaced it with everyone. They believed it.

"I've never seen her like that before, she's always a rock." Brienna told them.

"How'd it go with the Romans?" Arthur asked.

"She behaved and then said what she really thought after we retired for the night." They laughed."If they still don't trust her they never will, she was on her best behavior."

"Good." Arthur said.

"Where's Tristan?" Galahad asked.

"He's around." Bors said.

"Tristan." She said as they laid there in the bed on their sides, he held her against him.

"Hm?" he asked running his hand up and down her arm as he laid propped up on his elbow with his head on his hand.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

He sighed, he was dreading it frankly just because he didn't want anyone to know because it was him, they'd be talking up a storm.

"I have to tell Gawain. The longer I let him keep hoping the harder it'll be for him."

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. She rolled onto her other side to look at him.

"Do what you think is right." He told her caressing her cheek with his finger.

She sighed. "This is going to be hard, but I know I have to do it…are you sure you're not hurt?"She said grabbing his tunic. He didn't fight her this time and let her open it to examine his chest and stomach. His eyes looked down without his head moving to watch her hands on him. She leaned forward and kissed his chest a few times. Then up his neck and jaw until she made it to his lips. He pushed her off before she got too carried away.

"Sorry." She whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be."

She smiled. "I love you."

He laid on his back and she rested on his chest and he held her with one hand stroking her hair. They fell asleep soon. He was exhausted. She finally got to sleep nightmare free.

Brienna came in a little while later to see if Tristan was still there and saw them sleeping in each other's arms. She just smiled and closed the door. She turned and saw Gawain and jumped.

"Sorry, didn't meant to scare you."

She just grinned.

"She still sleeping?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He walked off and she took a breath. "That was close." She mumbled to herself. "Keena, you have to tell him…soon."

Galahad walked over and saw her holding her chest. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Gawain just scared me, I'm fine." She looked up and saw that he was analyzing her. "What?"

"Something's wrong."

She shook her head. "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He held out his hand and she took it and they walked off.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"I was just curious because – you know – after what happened – "

"I'm not pregnant." She assured him.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good, I'm not ready to be a father…how Bors does it I don't know."

"So…do you regret it?"

"Oh no – no, no, no, don't think that."

"Good."

They kept walking around the fort. Arthur talked to the Roman commander who was in charge while he was gone to make sure Keena proved herself, he was hesitant but he finally admitted she behaved and didn't cause any more trouble so she was alright and was no longer under watch.


	20. Chapter 20

First off I just want to say thanks to the only two people who have reviewed for their nice reviews. Please review, they make me want to update sooner.

* * *

**Caught Part I: Telling Part of the Truth**

Even though Keena had every intention to tell Gawain as flattered as she was she was not interested in having anything to do with him romantically. She knew Tristan didn't want them to know that he of all people had fallen in love, so she had to think about what to do. She knew Gawain would naturally want to know if there was someone else. It's been another week, she snuck off with Tristan every chance she got which wasn't much, and what time they did get together didn't last very long, maybe an hour at a time. So all they did was just lay wherever and hold each other in silence for a little while in silence just enjoying each other's company. That's what they were doing now, just laying on a blanket under the trees.

She sat up knowing their time was running out. He just laid there with his hands under his head looking up at her. She took a deep breath, he knew something was on her mind, he just waited for her to tell him.

"How much longer can you do this?" he doesn't say anything. She turned her head looking down at him. "I know you don't want them to know, but they are going to piece it together eventually…oh this is driving me crazy. I have to tell Gawain, but I don't know how…because you don't want them to know, if I tell him I don't want him he is bound to ask if there is someone else, what then? Do I lie to him? Then what do we do when he figures out I lied?"

He sat up next to her and took her hand. "Tell Gawain if you must, but do not tell him about me…not yet."

"Tristan – "

"Trust me." he whispered in her ear.

"I do trust you." She whispered back.

"Do you realize how they will react when they realize how I feel, this is against my nature, I have never cared about anyone the way I care for you. This is still new to me I haven't the faintest what I am doing. They all know me, that I am a fighter, it's all I've lived for, knowing that Gawain may feel inclined to challenge me as well just as Maccus did."

"He's your friend, like a brother to you, he wouldn't do that."

"If he feels he is better for you…like you said, love makes people do crazy things."

She turned the rest of her body and straddled his lap. "Just promise me one thing, no matter what happens with Gawain or Maccus or anyone."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me."

"Death is the only thing that can keep me away from you."

She kissed him pushing him back down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands went up and down her back pushing her down against him. Being in love was still a mystery to him, he didn't understand it, how it happened or why. Frankly he never even believed in love, not the kind of love that is in stories and poems and such, it had all been rubbish to him, sure he'd read about it but didn't believe in it…until now. Now that he had her in his arms it all came flooding back to him and he was starting to believe in something other than war and freedom. The thing about Arthur was that he gave them something to believe in because he believed in it, no other person ever did that for him until her. He didn't understand how he could love her this much, she was all he wanted, he would quit his entire lifestyle, all he knew for this woman, it was crazy to him, it made no sense, and it drove him crazy. When she wasn't in his arms all he wanted was to hold her again especially when he could see her, the very sight of her was all it took, and when she wasn't around all he wanted was to see her. The very thought of losing her in any way was unbearable, it made him sick.

But he kept himself thinking clearly enough to stop kissing her. "We have to go." He whispered. She nodded and stood getting off of him and walked over to her horse straightening her hair and her dress. He got up and folded up the blanket and put it on her horse then she was on her way back to the fort. He got on his horse and went another way that way when they wouldn't arrive at the fort from the same direction at the same time. She got back and put her horse in the stables and Gawain was there. She turned and there he was, she jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you're lucky I didn't try to pull a knife out."

"Sorry. You're late."

"Am I? I've only been gone a couple hours."

"Well Arthur's been waiting for the both of you."

"Oh, then I'll go see him."

Gawain grabbed her arm as she walked by stopping her. She looked down at his hand then up at him. "Keena, have you thought about what I said?"

'Oh god.' She thought. "Yes, I –I have actually."

"And?"

Tristan stopped his horse seeing them, he got off and walked over to the side looking for Arthur.

"Keena, please, just be honest."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't love me."

"Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about you, but I do know that I do not love you the way you love me. I'm sorry that's all I can say." She left.

Tristan came back a few minutes later to put his horse back in the stables. He didn't find Arthur outside so he went inside to the Main Hall.

"Ah, there he is." Bors said.

"Tristan, any news?"

"No change, nothing to worry about."

"Has Keena returned as well?"

"Yes." Gawain told him. "She has disappeared though. She's not in her room nor anywhere else in the building."

Tristan studied Gawain, she had told him something to upset him, probably that she did not feel the same as he did, or so Tristan hoped. But why would that upset her? Why would she go and hide? Unless she didn't tell him everything like she had wanted and was ashamed of it. he didn't get up to go find her, he didn't want to be conspicuous so he waited until the meeting and the meal was over and walked around then snuck off to track her down. But, he didn't have to go far, she had made her way to the tavern and was drinking at the bar. He didn't think anything of it until he saw her walking a little wobbly, she was drunk, he'd never seen her like this before, then he realized she was upset about it. He walked over to get a cup of wine and looked over at her when Vanora and the bartender wasn't looking.

"Keena." He whispered.

She ignored him.

"Whatever it is, it's alright." he told her before he was handed his wine and then he went over to Galahad and Gawain. She sucked it back, she had heard him but ignored him because it wasn't alright, she felt so ashamed sneaking off the way they were, she just wanted it out, she couldn't stand keeping this secret anymore, it was driving her crazy.

As the night went on she kept drinking until Brienna tried to stop her. She pried the glass away from her and got her with Vanora's help and got her off the chair, but she fell over.

"Oh dear, come on." Brienna said helping her to her feet. Gawain came over and tried to help but he was drunk too of course after finding out she didn't love him. "No, someone sober help me." Brienna said. She looked over to Tristan and he put his cup down and came over and helped her up. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Tristan." He didn't say anything just held her up. She leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear, the one away from everyone so they couldn't see her. "I'm sorry…I couldn't tell him…but we need to tell them, I can't do this anymore."

"Keena, come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, one minute."

"Keena, go with your sister."

"Say yes…we have to tell them."

"You're drunk sister, come." Brienna said.

Tristan picked her up realizing she wasn't going to walk and he carried her to her room with Brienna. Tristan laid her down on the bed.

"Tristan, please – " she said grabbing his arm. He didn't say anything.

"Tristan, I know, I know what she means. You can't keep this secret forever, would you really rather them figure it out or find out from someone else than find out directly from them. Can you imagine the damage that can cause?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do. Have you forgotten that I am with Galahad?"

"How could I? You flaunt your relationship."

"We do not flaunt."

"Oh yes you do little sister, it's really rather depressing, thank you." Keena said from the bed. Brienna just rolled her eyes at her drunk sister.

"Just because we make it known to everyone we flaunt it? Galahad knows that if he does not make it obvious that some man may try something, do you want that? If no one knows they will think she is available, and Gawain will not stop hoping that one day she will learn to love him as he loves her. Be a decent person and let him down easily by telling him sooner rather than later."

"See she agrees." Keena said.

"Keena, please just go to sleep…Tristan, I know you're not that kind of man but you love her anyway, they will understand that, just tell them."

He finally walked around her not saying anything and went back to the tavern. She walked out into the hall seeing him walking away.

"If you do not tell them by the time we return I will!" she yelled to him, he didn't stop and she watched him turn the corner. "Ugh!" she returned to her sister until she was sleeping then went to her own room.

Tristan looked around the tavern and no one seemed to notice her odd behavior, they were all drunk too, so he hoped they wouldn't even remember it in the morning. Gawain went to his room soon after and passed out, Tristan waited a while before he went to bed.

In the morning Brienna had to wake Keena because the others were almost ready to go already.

"Oh…how much did I drink?" Keena said sitting up holding her head.

"A lot."

"I made a fool of myself didn't I?"

"I don't think they noticed anything odd, they just attributed it you being drunk."

"Oh good. Is Tristan mad at me?"

"No, why would he be?"

"I couldn't tell Gawain – "

"At least you told him that you don't love him like he loves you."

She sighed. "Alright…I need a bath."

"It's ready for you."

"Oh." She scooted off the bed standing up and went to the bath. Brienna helped her get dressed when she was done and then once they had everything they needed from their rooms they went to the stables. She tried not to look at Tristan or Gawain, actually she just looked at the floor. They were on the road within the hour. Keena led the way alongside Arthur, while she was scouting the East she found some dead, she had hid the bodies so no one else would see them, but she had to show Arthur.

They got there within a couple hours, they were in no hurry, and she found them exactly where she left them. There were four soldiers and two monks, when they looked closer they recognized these monks, the ones they had to escort almost a year ago.

"Looks like – " Arthur started.

"I know, I know, Woads right?" Keena asked, they could tell she wasn't particularly proud of it.

"Yes."

"Damn."

"It's alright."

"No it's not, these monks meant something to the Romans – "

"Not as much as the Bishop."

"Well they're probably going to go after the Bishop as well, the monks just happened to be without him."

"She's right." Lancelot said.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do Arthur? Try to stop them? Fight them?"

"Keena, please do not get carried away."

"To even think of you fighting my people to protect a Roman."

"A Bishop of the Church."

"A Roman! A Roman bastard who deserves to die for what they've done!"

"Keena - ." Brienna started.

"You be quiet." She said pointing her finger at her angrily.

"Calm down." She finished.

She just walked away with an angry face.

"Leave her be." Arthur said noticing Gawain was going to go after her.

Keena's horse followed her of course so she got on and rode farther East. When nightfall came and she still wasn't back Arthur ordered Tristan to go track her down and bring her back. He followed the horse tracks and found her sitting up in a tree overlooking the hills.

"I don't want to go back...I will not fight against my own people."

"No one has asked you to."

"It's not just that."

"I knew it wasn't." He said leaning up against the tree. "You have had so many chances to tell him yet you haven't."

"Because you don't want me to."

"I can't stop you."

"Would you make up your damn mind?" she jumped down. "Tell me, right now, what do you want me to do? Keep it a secret and let them piece it together?"

"You may not have to, Brienna said that if we do not tell them by the time we return, which would be tomorrow morning, she will."

"And I see you don't care so fine, let her do it."

He grabbed her arm. "Must you be so upset?"

"Why can you not admit you love me? Are you ashamed?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I do not regret anything, I don't believe in regret – "

"You didn't believe in love either."

"Touché. But, I don't. I am not ashamed. You know I love you, right?"

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"That's all that matters to me, that you know, I could care less if the rest of the world knew."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead and held her against him.


	21. Chapter 21

Plz, plz, plz review…I especially like this chapter, it's very dramatic in my opinion. hope you like. REVIEWS!!!!

**Caught Part II: Being Seen**

Tristan sat on the ground against a tree with her sitting on his legs leaning back against him and he held her as she thought about what to do.

"Tell me what to do." she said turning her head so she could look up at him. He looked down at her.

"Keena."

"Why does loving you have to make things so complicated?"

He sighed. "If it makes life so complicated for you – "

"No, please no, I didn't mean it like that – " she shot up onto her knees and turned to face him straddling him.

"Sh…" he said putting his finger on her lips. "I know." He kissed her lips. "I know…you're overreacting."

"How do I not?"

"This is not as complicated as you make it seem."

"How? My people and the Rome which you serve are enemies, one of these days we are going to be forced to fight against each other, and this might be that time. Rome will not let this go unpunished for killing church members."

"I will not fight you, and neither will Arthur."

"You wouldn't have a choice and you know it."

"Stop worrying."

"Tristan – "

He gave her a look, she knew he meant it, so she did.

"Alright, I'll stop." She rested her head back down on his shoulder. He kissed the side of her face.

"I don't understand, you are usually so strong, and now all of a sudden you have no armor and you're vulnerable. Why?"

"Because I am so afraid that sometime soon, these times and this war is going to take you away from me, something is going to force us apart and – "

"I already told you, nothing can make me leave your side. So, pick yourself up and put your armor back on."

She nodded and meant it, she was going to suck it up and be herself again. She kissed him and to prove it she took control of it grabbing his shirt pulling him against her then rolled onto her back pulling him over top of her. As much as he liked this and didn't want to stop he knew they should so he tried to pull away. Not wanting to allow that she rolled him onto his back and sat on his pelvis holding him down with her hands on his chest while caressing it and kissing him intensely. He realized it was going to be harder to get up, she meant it, which frankly he loved. He saw that she was intending on being herself again.

But, it was getting late and the others were wondering where they went and if Tristan did find her so Gawain volunteered to see if he could find one of them or both. He was hidden behind some bushes peeking overtop facing Keena's back and seeing her on top of someone. At first he thought maybe she tackled someone to defend herself until he realized that person had their hands all over her legs and her back. He didn't want to believe it at first, that she was kissing someone. He examined the clothing and his heart stopped beating and he wanted to go into a rage when he realized who it was. He turned not being able to watch anymore breathing deeply. He started asking himself a lot of questions.

'Tristan? Why Tristan? Is she serious? She looks serious. Is he serious? Tristan doesn't love. Why? What does he have that I don't? He's a better fighter, that's it. Now I know why she doesn't love me, she loves him. Should I rush in letting them know they've been caught? Should I expose them or keep it to myself and wait for them to tell everyone themselves? What do I do? I want to kill Tristan, wait no I don't, he's my brother, but he has his hands all over the woman I love.'

He finally just got up and ran without them knowing he was ever there. Tristan finally just stopped kissing her so that he could speak. She kissed down his neck.

"We have to go before they send someone after us."

She stopped disappointed and rolled off of him to sit next to him. He sat up and ran his hand over his face feeling the sexual tension but ignoring it as best he could and stood fixing his tunic. She took a deep breath and got up and they rode back to the camp.

"Oh good, you found her."

"He always finds me, by now he's probably just learned what to look for so it's no longer a challenge…I'm sorry for my abrupt outburst."

"It's alright, we all understand your situation."

She smirked and nodded then walked over to her sister.

"We'll sleep here and then at first light we'll head back."

"Did you bury the bodies?" she asked sitting down on a blanket next to her sister on the other side of the fire.

"Yes."

"Good." She said and lay down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." Brienna said and laid down too.

"Goodnight." Some of the men said back. Gawain just glared at Tristan every now and then and kept to himself. They all noticed he came back rather bothered, but hadn't the faintest as to why. So they left it alone.

Nothing much happened until the next night. Gawain had some ale in him, a lot actually trying to mend his heartache which of course didn't work. One thing it did get rid of was his shyness, he no longer cared if he made a fool of himself and so he wasn't shy to confront Keena about what he saw and to demand an explanation. So he made his way back to the Main Hall where the others had already come back to. He stumbled in and sat down in his spot next to Galahad. Of course Brienna was on Galahad's other side and he noticed their hands intertwined on top of the table. He looked over to his other side and saw Keena who turned to look at him briefly then faced forward again. He slammed his cup down making most jump up.

"Gawain… may I ask… what _exactly_… is the problem?" Arthur said slowly.

"Problem? No problem, everyone's fine, everyone's happy."

"You are not happy, you haven't been all day, and now you're drunk and angry." Lancelot said.

He glanced over at Keena and Tristan then back at Arthur. "I'll be fine." He raised his glass and took another drink finishing it off.

Keena realized she had broken his heart and knew that was his reason behind this, although unaware that was only part of the reason and not the major one. So she stood slowly. "Excuse me gentlemen." They all stood as she did, like gentlemen.

"Where you going Keena?" Gawain asked rather rudely.

She had to think looking around at all the faces to come up with an answer without giving out the fact that she'd hurt him. "Do you really wish me to say it aloud?"

"Oh I see…so you leaving has nothing to do with me or my behavior?"

"No, of course not."

"Uhuh…see I would think that it would considering the fact that – as I'm sure you well know – it is your fault."

"Gawain." Arthur said warning him.

"I am just stating a fact…the reason I have been angry all day as you pointed out is because of our dear Keena here, the woman I am in love with who has brought it to my attention that she does not feel the same. So forgive me everyone for behaving this way, I am merely trying to mend a broken heart." He finished sitting back down and pouring himself some wine.

"Oh boy." Bors mumbled.

She walked over to Gawain quickly, he didn't look at her just kept drinking. "Gawain, I apologized, I put it as gently as I could, I cannot help the way I feel, and again I am sorry that it does not match your own feelings as you wish they did…so to be completely honest, yes I am leaving because you are being an insufferable idiot and I do not enjoy one second of it, so excuse me and enjoy the rest of your ale and wine." She started to walk out of the room but he said something making her stop.

"You say it is merely because you do share my feelings for you, but yet (raises a finger) you forgot to mention the part that you were actually infatuated _and_ secretly intimate with someone else."

They all looked at her waiting for her to turn and say something, now completely curious to see if he was telling the truth or if it was part of his drunken ranting. All except Tristan who leaned forward resting his arms on the table. Gawain glanced over at him looking for the knowing in his face, the guilt. She slowly turned her body to look back at Gawain passing everyone else's faces to get to his. All of them were staring at her, except Tristan's.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Last night Tristan was sent to find you and return with you to camp, when neither of you returned I volunteered to find you, either one or both and return. What I found was indeed both of you…" Her eyes got big and her heart was pounding so hard and fast and she glanced over at Tristan who hadn't moved. "but instead of seeing an enraged you or even the two of you talking or anything like that, just anything normal, I see _you_ (points a finger at her standing up and she notices a tear fall and he grits his teeth) all over _him_ (points at Tristan)."

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms taking in deep slow breaths.

"Oh and Tristan, contrary to what we all thought, apparently there's more to him than we knew because from what I saw he was rather enjoying it. The Tristan I thought I knew, I _thought_ would have been trying to stop her…but no...(moves to stand behind him leaning down towards his ear) you're just as guilty as she is."

Tristan didn't move and didn't say a word. He glanced back over to her and saw tears falling.

"OH now you're upset. What in the hell do you have to be upset about? Because I ruined your secret? Now we all know about your little affair and you can stop pretending, you should be happy that you don't have to lie anymore. Now, you can tell me the real reason why you don't want to be with me…Tell me!"

"Gawain!" Arthur said standing up.

Keena raised her hand to Arthur then opened her eyes and looked over at him. Then she looked to Gawain and sniffled and wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"You want a straight answer, fine. Yes, I admit it, you caught us, I did lie to you and I'm sorry. But I am not sorry for what you saw and what we've done because I love him…I am in love with Tristan! There I said it…damn it! Are you happy now? Does that give you some closure? I do love you Gawain but I cannot love you the way you want me to because I love him."

He swallowed hard looking down at the floor biting his lip and such then raised his head to look at her again. "Why?"

"Why? What kind of question is that? I cannot help the way I feel Gawain, I cannot choose who to love, it just happened that way."

"But what does he have that I don't?!"

"Oh now you sound like Maccus."

He closed the distance between them raising his finger to her. "Do not compare me to him. Never!"

"Then put your pride aside for one damn minute and try to understand."

"I don't want to understand!...I want you."

"You can't have me!"

He got too angry and his hand flew up ready to smack her then Tristan was up next to him holding his wrist preventing him from harming her. He looked over at Tristan and saw the seriousness in his eyes and he relaxed his arm and Tristan released him. Tristan turned to her and she nodded letting him know she was alright.

"Tristan." He glanced back over to Gawain. "Do you love her?"

He looked around at everyone who was intently listening and watching waiting for an answer, the moment he dreaded had come. He glanced back over to her and she gave him the pleading look begging him to answer and admit it.

"If you say you do, I will step aside so that she can be happy. But if you do not, I must ask you to step aside and not tamper with her emotions for her sake." That got him an angry look from Tristan and Tristan got back in his face.

"It may surprise you, hell it surprised me, but the answer is yes."

They all looked at each other. She closed her eyes smiling to herself feeling wonderful that he admitted it. He turned back to her and took her hand and started to leave but stopped at the doorway. "Gawain." He said without turning to face him. Gawain looked over. "You would be wise to remember you agreed to step aside, do not become Maccus, I do not wish to fight you for any reason, especially one such as this."

"Agreed." He said and they left the room together. They went to his room locking themselves in just to get away from it all. She knew he wasn't happy in what just happened. He took his tunic off throwing it down and sat down on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Tristan?" she asked sitting next to him, but got no response.

"Oh, now you're mad because they know? Because that means they're going to talk and treat you differently because you're more human than you let on, because you actually have feelings." He looked over at her but didn't say anything. "I did not force you to admit it, so if you're that upset about it, why didn't you just say you don't love me?" she said standing up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down forcefully when she tried to jerk away.

"Stop…We both knew that moment was going to come eventually, I just wasn't ready for it."

"You weren't ready for it? I'm the one who broke someone else's heart into pieces and stomped on it, I just insulted him and he made himself look like a fool because of me."

"Keena, please – "

She stood back up jerking away and walked to the other side of the room facing the wall. He got up and walked over to her and his hand came up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it like he knew she would. She turned and hugged him. "Hold me." she whispered and he did, he wrapped his arms around her. One hand came up to caress her hair stroking it gently and he rested his cheek against her forehead. She looked up into his eyes and then got up on her tip toes to kiss him. As it got more intimate she made walk backwards to the bed and pushed him down then took her dress off so that she was only in her underwear and straddled him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Then she kissed back to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me again."

He stood to turn them around and laid her down on the bed with him on top of her and did as she asked with no concern to anyone else anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Plan Part I: Orders**

All of the knights were summoned to the Main Hall with Arthur to meet the Bishop who they had escorted and who led the monks that Keena had found dead. The only two not there were of course Galahad and Tristan.

"I remember there being more of you." The Bishop said walking into the room.

"Two more, but don't worry about them not being here, it's not a problem." Arthur told him.

"Fine…To be frank gentlemen, I want whoever killed those two men of God brought to justice."

"Bishop, it was an attack by Woads, it is impossible to know who precisely killed them and who gave out the order."

"Woads?"

"The natives."

"Who despise Romans and wish nothing more than to beat them all out of their country." Lancelot added.

"Doesn't matter, I want justice, they murdered men of God. You are a Christian, does that mean nothing to you?"

"You are aware Bishop that they were looking for you, they thought the monks would be travelling with you not by themselves." Lancelot asked him.

"Yes I am aware of that."

"And yet you have the nerve to demand for their deaths?" Lancelot said and then laughed to himself.

"A man of God like myself does not fear death."

"Bishop, I am afraid there is little we can do, we were not there and we don't know who did it."

"You will let this go?"

"What would you have me do? Take my men on a suicide mission and attack a pack of Woads on their own territory?"

"There must be some way to find out who gave the order to kill the Bishop." The Roman with him said.

"The only way would be to actually capture one and interrogate them."

"Then do it!" The Bishop ordered. "Soon!" then he stomped out with his Roman escort.

Arthur stood to be courteous when he left and then hung his head sighing once he was gone. "Knights?" he asked looking back up.

"Don't think we have much a choice." Dagonet said.

"I wreckon not." Bors agreed.

"What about the girls?" Lancelot asked. "This is what Keena was afraid of."

"We wont bring them into this." Arthur said. "Go get Tristan and Galahad, _without_ disturbing the girls." He told Jols.

Gawain just sat there and watched Jols leave the room. Jols went to Galahad's room first since it was the closest and snuck in quietly. Luckily Galahad was the one laying on the near side of the bed. He carefully shook Galahad's arm to wake him. he raised his head slightly opening his eyes.

"Jols?"

"Arthur needs you."

"Alright." he said nodding his head and he looked over at Brienna.

"Not her…he said leave the girls be."

Galahad looked at him confused.

"Those were his orders, only you."

He took a deep breath and nodded understanding and Jols nodded back then left the room. Galahad sat up slowly and got out of bed without disturbing his lover. Jols entered Tristan's room and saw Tristan glance up, he was awake. Tristan nodded telling him to come over. Jols leaned down next to him trying not to look at the sleeping naked woman next to him and talked quietly.

"Arthur needs you, but only you, leave the girl."

Tristan nodded and Jols left and waited in the hallway for them. Tristan sat at the edge of the bed, leaned down to grab his pants and slipped them on. He looked back behind him hearing her moan quietly in her sleep and roll over from her back to her side. He smiled to himself and covered her back up. then he leaned down and kissed her shoulder lightly. He stood up and walked over to the chair where his tunic was laying and he put it on then sat in the chair and put his boots on. All the while keeping his eyes on her as she slept contently. He met the other two in the hallway and walked with them to the Main Hall.

"Arthur." Galahad said as they walked in.

"We have somewhat of a problem, the Bishop has ordered us to find out who attacked those monks."

"That's impossible." Tristan stated.

"He wants us to interrogate a Woad."

"He wants us to capture a woad? Is he insane?" Galahad asked.

"There is never one, they travel in packs." Tristan said.

"I know."

"I know you don't wish to get the girls involved but I think it might be the only way to find out their plans." Galahad said.

"Are you suggesting we send the girls to Merlin so they can find out and then tell us?...Do you want them to be killed for being traitors?"

"They wouldn't be betraying anyone, we just need an answer, there is no way we can do anything about it, there is no justice to be served, it would be an impossible battle, and they would never fight against their own people, so how is that betrayal?"

"He has a point." Lancelot said.

"Tristan?" Arthur asked and Tristan looked up. "You apparently know Keena better than anyone here, what do you think? Will she do it?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?" Galahad asked.

"Would _you_?" Tristan asked him.

"I'll do it." Keena said walking in. Tristan and Galahad turned to see her.

"You don't have to, we can come up with something else." Arthur told her.

"No, you can't. I can talk to my father and see if he knows anything, then I'll go to Maccus."

Tristan opened his mouth to say something against it. "Tristan, I'll be fine. Even if my father doesn't know, Maccus will and I can order him to tell me."

"Wont they see this as betrayal?"

"Possibly unless I tell them the whole story, if I can make them understand that you have no intention of using it against them and that it's either this or you capture our people one by one until you get answers. Merlin will understand that this is the only peaceful solution."

"Keena, it's too dangerous." Gawain said walking over. She could see he wasn't still being insufferable and an ass which made her feel a little better.

"Gawain, you need not worry about me, they wont harm me. Merlin trusts me. I'll prepare." She finished and left the room, Tristan followed her to her room.

"Keena, this is not a good idea."

"I don't care if it's a good or a bad idea, but it's the only way without fighting or hurting someone."

He stopped her pushing her against the wall looking down at her. "Please, don't do this."

She gave him a little kiss. "I'll be fine." She whispered stroking his cheek where his tattoos were with her thumb. He kissed her more passionately letting her know how worried he was about her and begging her not to do it, to stay with him, she could feel it but she knew she had to do this. "I love you." She whispered and then grabbed her things and left. He stood there leaning against the wall looking at the ground scared for the first time.

She ran into Gawain and Brienna in the stables.

"Keena…you cant do this."

"I don't take orders from you." She stated.

"Keena please – "

"You do not understand Merlin, you don't know him, he will not let any harm come to me."

"That doesn't mean it wont happen without his knowing."

"My father will be with me, he will protect me, even from Merlin if need be."

"Please just stay."

"There is no other way." she turned packing her horse.

"Keena – " she looked back at him. "I'm sorry for last night, I don't remember much but I remember enough. I would never hurt you."

She gave him a little smirk, walked over and kissed his cheek. "I know." And he knew she had forgiven him. It was Tristan that he was worried about gaining forgiveness from, that would probably take some time.

She turned to see Brienna on her horse.

"I'm coming with you." Brienna told her.

"I think not."

"I didn't ask your opinion did i?"

"Brienna, if it's a risk for me it's a risk for you, and I'm not letting you take it."

"Well I'm not letting you take it alone. Besides if it's both of us doesn't that seem less threatening?"

"Not necessarily."

"I'm still coming."

Keena gave up and got on her horse. Tristan came out rushing in and Gawain left waving to say goodbye, they waved back. She watched Tristan go to her horse and whisper to him like he always did, she smirked.

"Be careful." He told her.

"We will be."

He let go of the horse and then the girls rode off.


	23. Chapter 23

The Plan Part II: Ill

By the time the girls made it home, well their old home they not considered it, they were soaked to the bone, due to the storm that hit which started as rain then turned into snow, and freezing but didn't care. Brienna was barely awake, she couldn't even sit up on her horse, she was keeled over. Keena didn't even bother tying her horse up, just got off and rushed inside with her sister out of the blizzard. It was quiet meaning her parents had gone to bed already. She got Brienna in bed after helping her strip from her clothes then she decided to go back outside to take care of her horse (put him in the stables out of the cold and feed and water him). She ended up staying out there with him all night with her head on his stomach.

The first thing Niallan does every morning is feed the horses, when he walked in he didn't see them at first since they were laying down with the gate closed, but once he got over next to the stall to feed the horse next to them he looked down and saw them.

"Keena." He whispered quickly opening the gate and kneeling next to her. Even though she had a blanket on her and had the horse's body heat for warmth, her lips were blue, she was pale and shivering.

"Keena." He tried waking her up. Feeling her face he noticed she had a fever. So he picked her up, the horse stood too. "Don't worry, she'll be alright." he said petting the horse's nose a little knowing he knew something was wrong and he was looking after her. He took her to her room in the house and put her in bed under the covers.

"Why didn't you come inside?" he whispered to her.

"What happened?" his wife asked coming in the room.

"I found her in the stables. She rode through the storm."

"Well, not just her, Brienna's in _her_ room too…Oh lord, how bad is she? Let me see." He moved so she could sit in that spot next to her daughter to check her out. She put the back of her hand to her cheek and forehead. She sighed feeling the fever. She lifted the covers enough to peek to see if she still had her clothes on, which she didn't. "At least she took her clothes off."

"But it wasn't enough."

"I'll make her some broth."

He scooted back over and caressed her cheek and moved the sweat-drenched hair out of her face. He got up to get some firewood. He came back with as much as he could carry and tossed some in the fireplace and lit it then once it got going tossed a couple more logs on it. She had woken up hearing the logs landing and the fire crackling. She looked over and saw him knelt down.

"Father?"

He stood fast turning to see her eyes watching him and rushed over to sit next to her again. "You're awake…that's a good sign."

"The cold got me didn't it?"

"Afraid so."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Why didn't you come in the house?"

"I did, I put Brienna in bed, and you were already asleep and I couldn't leave him out in the storm so I got him in his stall…I meant to come back in but I was tired."

"It's alright, relax."

"How is he?"

"He's fine, he's worried about you but he's fine."

"Good."

"Just like your father, care more about a horse than you do yourself." Her mother said walking in with a bowl of hot broth in hand.

"He's my best friend and companion, I love him."

"And he loves you and only you."

"Here." She said handing her husband the bowl.

"Mother I'm not hungry."

"It's not food, it's broth, drink it."

"Mother – "

"Keena, do as your mother says. You're ill, this is good for you."

"Fine." She sat herself up a little with her mother's help who fluffed and propped up her pillows.

"But only so I can get better and be back on my feet."

"You're in a rush, there's a surprise."

"I came here for a reason, not just to visit."

"Visit?" her mother asked sounding offended. "This is your home."

"No, this isn't home anymore."

"You think that fort is a home?"

"Yes, I do. That's where Tristan is, wherever he is is my home now."

"You're serious?"

She nodded once. Her mother left the room.

"You really love this man."

"Yes."

He sighed hanging his head then it slowly started nodding.

"Then come spring I will visit the wall to meet him and only then will you have my blessing."

She nodded understanding.

"So, why did you come back then?"

"First, go check on Brienna."

"She's not awake yet…Don't worry she'll be fine. Now, tell me."

"There was a raid, an attack that killed members of the Roman Church and now Arthur is being asked to take care of it. He needs to know who did it."

"So you're here on Arthur's bidding? That won't go well with the elders."

"I'm not betraying anybody, just asking for information."

"Which you're going to give to the enemy."

"Arthur is not the enemy!"

"No, but he'll tell the Romans and they are."

"If I can find out what they're planning and stop it then no blood has to be shed. It was either this or Arthur would be forced to take as many of our men as possible prisoner to pry the information out which would only end in fighting and death. I'm trying to avoid that."

"You can't, that's the problem."

Yes I can! Do not ask me to choose between our people and the knights, I won't!"

"I wish it were that simple."

"Merlin knows I am loyal, fiercely loyal to him. He trusts me."

"Just be careful. You're walking on thin ice."

"I know."

"Alright then…here drink this before it gets cold." She gave him the look of 'do I have to?' "Drink it!" he ordered using that fatherly tone. She sighed taking the bowl and drank the nasty liquid made from beef, then handed it back. "Thank you." He took it and went to the kitchen.

"Did she drink it?"

"Yes."

"So why is she here?"

"Business, not your niche." He said kissing her temple.

"I should get her some bath water and clothes." She left the room. He went out to the stables to finish his chores.

"I know you're not exactly fond of wearing dresses, you'd rather wear that leather battle outfit of yours but this is all we have here." Her mother told her setting a dress down on the chair.

"It's fine."

"I'll be back with the water."

She just ignored the fact that her mother was upset with her, as always, she felt too crappy to care or to fight back. Couple minutes later her mother came back as she said she would and put the water in the tub, and then came back over to her to help her.

"I can get up on my own."

Her mother nodded not wanting to fight so she left her to do it closing the door behind her. Keena was able to stand, not well, she was wobbly and had to hold onto things as she walked but she made it and sank into the warm water which felt wonderful.

Their mother sat next to Brienna on her bed caressing her face. She was pale as well and had a fever but she wasn't blue like her sister had been due to actually spending the night in bed. Keena stayed in the water until it got cold. She was able to force herself out and walk back to the chair and get the dress on. She pushed herself more to make it out of the room out of the house, and to the stables where her father still was. He was laying hay and cleaning. She snuck into the stall with her horse and let herself fall. He laid with her and she pet him.

"I hope you feel better than I do." she told him, he made a little noise. Her father heard her and looked inside. He leaned up against the gate looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down."

"I see that, but why here?"

"He's here."

"Keena, you should be in bed."

"I'll be alright. I'm just resting a minute before I go to Maccus."

"Maccus is in the East."

"I know that. It's only a day's ride."

"A hard ride, it would take you two days, four to get there and back, you're not going."

"Father – "

"You are not well Keena; understand that, going anywhere would only make it worse."

"Then get me a messenger."

"I'll do it."

She laughed once.

"What?"

"You'd be more likely to kill him."

"I won't kill him… as long as he doesn't make me angry."

"If I do it though he can't do anything because I'm his superior."

"Keena, enough, I'm going, you're staying."

She crossed her arms and stayed there; he got his horse out of the stall and got ready to go. She knew it was time to get up and write her message to give to Maccus, her she can't leave her father to say it then he might be accused of being a traitor as well so to save him she went inside the house and sat at the table to write out her message. Her father came in soon after she finished it and she handed it to him all rolled up and tied like a scroll.

"You should go see your sister." He told her, she got up and hugged him resting her head on his chest. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I would ask you to promise to stay until I get back but I know you won't stay for four days."

"You would be right but I have to wait for you to return with his answer, so unfortunately I have no choice but to wait."

He kissed her head. "Goodbye." And walked out the door, got on his horse and rode away. She glanced over at the hallway which led to the bedrooms and slowly started walking through it headed to her sister's room. Brienna was still sleeping, she hadn't woke up yet which wasn't a good sign, Keena was the one who slept in the stables last night and yet Brienna was in worse shape. Then again Brienna is, weaker may be a bit harsh but it's the truth, she's not used to all this. Keena held her hand stoking it with her thumb. She felt her forehead and she had a fever and was a little sweaty but not as bad as Keena was.

"Brienna, you need to wake, soon. The sooner you wake and break this, the sooner we can go home to the men we love."

She kissed her sister's forehead and got comfortable in a rocking chair she pulled next to the bed. She rocks back and forth singing and humming to herself until she falls asleep. Her mother comes in a little while later to tell her lunch was ready but saw her sleeping in the chair. She shook her daughter's shoulder gently to wake her.

"Keena, honey."

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long, less than an hour."

"Is there anything that needs to be done?"

"Not for you, I made you some stew, you're favorite, if you want some."

She nodded and got up. She followed her mother to the dining room and got a bowl. Her mother threw a blanket over her back.

"Mother, it's hot."

"That's because you have a fever Keena, you need to keep warm you know that."

She didn't argue and just ate her bowl of stew, meat and bread. "Are you sure nothing needs to be done? The stables, the garden, anything?"

"Your father finished in the stables, and I worked on the garden, all you need to worry about is getting well. Which means you do not need to be worrying about anything."

"Mother, I cannot just lay in bed all day."

"You can and you will."

She finished eating and went to bed. She laid there contemplating and thinking about the men wondering what they were doing and if they were all alright, especially Tristan. She lifted the covers over her settling in and tried to imagine Tristan behind her holding her and kissing her shoulder. She could feel it in her chest, she knew she would have the coughs and sneezes soon, but right now she mostly felt drowsy and queasy and weak. Then something in her stomach hit and she ran to the window opening it so she could stick her head out and vomit instead of doing it on the floor. Her mother didn't hear her because she didn't come running. When her stomach stopped churning she closed the window and grabbed a rag to wipe her face off with and took a drink of water from a pitcher was sitting on the table. She looked down at her stomach putting her hands on it and she started to wonder if it was just because she was ill or if maybe she was in fact now carrying a child, she hoped it was the first, she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. In bed she lied wondering and it was difficult to fall asleep. Eventually she was able to sing herself to sleep again.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Plan Part III: Apology**

Even in sleep Keena's trained ears usually detect someone coming but since she was sick she didn't even stir. He was able to come in the room without her noticing. He sat on the bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She was lying on her side facing him, she didn't even move. The covers were down a little bit exposing her upper body so he lifted them back up to her neck. Soon she groaned from how hot it was and tried to push them back off but he held them down so she couldn't. She woke up from how hot she was and she could fix it.

"Father?"

"Morning."

"But, you just left."

"Oddly enough Maccus was on his way here after a scout told him you two had been spotted riding across the countryside."

"There's a surprise." She said sarcastically.

"I know."

"Well?"

"Don't worry I told him you were none of his concern."

"I meant about the message, what'd he say?"

"You were right he got angry."

"And?"

"I set him straight. I reminded him he's still young with nothing near to the experience I have so fighting was no option unless he wanted to die."

She smirked. "Did he call you a traitor?"

"No, he said it sounds treacherous but doubts you of all people would go so far as to betray your own people, maybe him but not the people."

"Him? I have never in my life betrayed him; he is the one who betrayed me."

"I know. Don't worry about him."

"I guess I'll have to go to Merlin."

"Keena – "

"Please, let's not talk about this right now."

"Alright…How do you feel?" he asked caressing her face moving her hair back.

"Honestly?" He nodded. She sniffled. "Not good."

"Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead again and started to stand.

"Wait." She said pulling him back down. "Sing me a smile."

He grinned and caressed her cheek; she used to ask him that every night when she was little. "Which one?"

"Mine."

He sang her a lullaby, the one he made and always sang to her, until she fell asleep. "I love you butterfly." He whispered kissing her one more time.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He smirked and went to Brienna's room and sat next to her on her bed. He kissed her and then sat in the rocking chair waiting.

The knights were in the tavern trying to not be worried and to not think about the girls by getting drunk. Gawain was trying the hardest to not think about them, especially Keena. He got himself a girl who was sitting in his lap while Vanora sang a song. Once she started singing Tristan couldn't help but think of Keena and her beautiful voice, he remembered the girls singing that first night they were there when they were happy and drunk. He kept hoping she was alright and that Maccus was leaving her alone, part of him wished he would've killed him when he had the chance. Galahad was just as worried about Brienna, he just sat there sulking wishing she was there. Arthur was worried about the Romans getting antsy wanting answers now and getting angry for not having them then blaming the girls for it, well Keena. He did wonder and hope for the girls too but his main concern was the Romans.

Gawain glanced over at Tristan who was behind him playing with a knife. He still hadn't apologized to Tristan for the way he acted, he apologized to her but not him, he was somewhat afraid to, he had known Tristan so much longer than Keena but he knew how she would react for the most part. Tristan though, he thought he understood and then all of a sudden he surprises the hell out of everybody by actually falling in love, this side of Tristan was one he didn't know and therefore he didn't know how he was going to react when Gawain confronted him about it. But he knew he had to do it. When Vanora finished her song he took the chance, got the barmaid off his lap, stood and turned headed to Tristan. Tristan looked up not moving his head just his eyes.

"Tristan." Gawain said and Tristan nodded once then looked back down at the knife in his hand. "Can we talk?"

"About?"

"That night, the one where I made a fool of myself and – "

"There is no need for an apology." Tristan told him not even looking up at him then turned to walk away.

"Tristan, I have to, I have to get this off my chest."

"Then say it and let that be the end of it."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because." Tristan raised an eyebrow curious. "It will never be over because I will never stop loving her." Tristan looked away not liking that comment but he knew it was the truth; at least Gawain was being honest. "Tristan, I won't try to take her from you, and not just because I don't want to fight you, or her, but because I want her to be happy. I don't want to be like Maccus, she has enough troubles I don't want to add more." Tristan nodded understanding and agreeing. "I am sorry, I insulted you and betrayed your trust and it is for that that I am most sorry. You're my brother I shouldn't have done that."

"You were drunk."

"That's not an excuse, I knew what I was doing and I wanted to do it, frankly I liked it, I wanted everyone to know how miserable I was. But, it's no more your fault that you love her than it is that she loves you and chose you. You're a good man Tristan, you deserve her." With that said he walked away trying not to look like he was sulking but Tristan could see that he was. He had said it and now it was done which made him feel better, the weight was off his shoulders but he was still miserable, it was going to take a while for the pain to go away.

Soon it was morning again and Keena woke up feeling the sun on her face. She rolled onto her back to get the light out of her eyes before she opened them. Keena for once decided to just be lazy and roll over again but didn't go back to sleep, she just laid there. In the other room though she heard coughing which made her sit up quickly because it was Brienna. Niallan woke up in the rocking chair hearing it too and saw Brienna sitting up coughing with her hand over her mouth.

He quickly got from the chair to the bed. "Brienna, you alright?"

She nodded and kept coughing. Keena jumped out of her bed as quickly as she could and ran to her sister's room. She saw her sitting up and then ran to sit on her other side.

"Finally you're awake." She said hugging her. "You had us worried."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, she finally stopped coughing but her voice was still really raspy.

"Two full days."

"So then did you get the information?"

"Not yet. Father talked to Maccus yesterday, I haven't seen Merlin yet."

"So Maccus didn't know anything?"

Niallan shook his head. "But I have a feeling he lied."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Keena said.

"Me neither." She said and started coughing again.

"Alright, you lay back down and I'll have your mother bring you something to drink." He and her sister pushed her down and then he left the room, but Keena stayed next to her.

"How are you? You seem to be fine and yet you were in that storm too."

"Oh I'm not fine. I'm ill too; I just handle it better than you do. I'm used to being out there in the cold through the rain and the snow, you're not."

"Why are you so perfect?"

Keena laughed. "I am _not_ perfect, far from it."

"Mhm."

"How do you feel?"

"My whole body hurts and I can't breathe."

"Me too. Your fever broke though, not mine."

"Why not?"

"She won't stay in bed like she's supposed to." Their mother said walking in carrying a bowl; Keena knew it was more broth. "Here, drink this…you too." She said handing Keena a bowl too.

"No thank you."

"Keena." She sighed and took it and took a drink of it. "I'll be right back, I have breakfast almost ready." Once she was gone Keena got up and tossed the rest of the liquid out the window.

"Keena."

"What?" She asked turning around and set the bowl down on the table so she could take a drink of water from the pitcher. But she just swirled it around in her mouth then spit it out the window to get the taste out.

"That's disgusting."

"No, that broth is disgusting. How can you drink that?"

"I like it."

"Ugh." This time she actually drink it. "You want a bath?"

"After breakfast."

"Alright. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Stables." She said as she walked out the door.

"Figures." Brienna mumbled taking another drink from her bowl.

"Where do you think you are going?" her mother asked as she walked towards the door.

"The stables to see my horse. He'll want out to stretch his legs."

"Keena, you do not need to be outside, it's cold."

"I'll be fine; I'm used to the cold." She left. Her mother rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

A few minutes later Niallan came inside and went to Brienna's room. Brienna had curled up in bed again. He smirked to himself and closed the door then checked Keena's room, of course, no Keena. He rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"Where she always is, the stables with that horse of hers. Go get her will you? The food's ready."

He went back outside to the stables but when he got there the gate was open and they were both gone. "Now where'd that girl go?" he huffed and went back to the house. "She's gone."

"What?" she asked loudly slamming the plate down on the table. Brienna jumped up from her bed hearing her mother from her room.

"Calm down, I'm sure she just took him out for a quick ride."

"No she probably went to Merlin." He looked at realizing she knew. "Yes I know about why she's here."

"How?"

"I heard."

"Love – "

"It's fine. She's always told you everything and me nothing. I'm used to it by now."

"You want me to go get her don't you?"

"No, she'll come back."

"What happened?" Brienna asked loudly from her room so they would hear her. Niallan walked back to her room.

"Sorry honey, what'd you say?"

"What happened? I heard mother yell and something hit something else."

"Oh, your sister decided to leave without telling anyone, as usual, that's all."

"That's all? How can you not be bothered by her when she does these things?"

"Because I do the same thing…I'll be right back with some food for you." She nodded and he started to walk out but his wife beat him to it and came in with a plate.

"I have it." she said and walked past him to Brienna and handed it to her.

"Thank you mother." She grinned and kissed her daughter on the forehead. They went to the table and ate their breakfast together; the only thing they talked about was Keena and Merlin, wondering what that meeting was going to be like. Brienna ate and went back to sleep. Keena rode slowly; he knew not to run anyway, he could sense she wasn't herself. She had a blanket draped around her but with her fever as bad as it was, and only getting worse due to her being out in the cold rather than being in bed, she still felt cold and horrible, her body hurt, it hurt to breathe, her nose was plugged for the most part, and she felt nauseous. But she didn't let it get to her; she knew she'd be ok. She still hoped she wasn't pregnant.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Plan Part IV: A Mother's Worries**

Luckily Merlin wasn't with the others; he was on his own standing on a hill looking across nothing but open grass. She rode up behind him and stopped to wait, she knew not to speak first.

"I know why you are here, my niece."

"You do?"

"Of course, you are with Arthur; I knew eventually you would be back on his accord in order to keep the peace. But, when will you realize there will not be peace as long as they fight for Rome?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"Uncle, if we try – "

"It will do no good. As long as the knights serve Rome there is little that can be done."

"I don't care, I will not stop trying."

"I know, I always knew you would be drawn to them, your own father is a knight."

"I do not want to have to choose between them and you."

"You don't have to. I know you would never betray us."

"No, I wouldn't."

"So, you are here regarding the members of the church whom were killed are you not?"

"Yes."

"We want them out of our land, that bishop has been taking some of our people prisoner trying to convert them and if he cannot they end up dead…even my own daughter is gone."

She gripped her reins tighter in anger, now _she_ wanted to kill him. She started considering doing it herself to save them the trouble, after all it would easier for her, one person who is a friend of the knights, to get to him than it would for an entire force. "Let _me_ do it."

He looked at her intrigued and a little surprised.

"If he really is making our people suffer, and took my own cousin, I want to kill him myself. I can do it far more inconspicuously than the men… Who led the revolt?"

"Not Maccus if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh good, he doesn't know how to be inconspicuous."

"I know. So, you want to kill this bishop?"

"Yes. I can make it look like triage, like a roman did it, no one would know I was even there other than yourself, and they wouldn't know it was one of us."

"You're sure you can do this? We don't even know where he is."

"Good. Yes. But no one comes with me, no one follows me."

"Agreed."

She kicked her horse to ride back to her house. Once she got there she started packing. She rushed to her room to change her clothes out of that dress and back into her leather. Luckily her parents were both busy. She was able to get in and out quickly without being caught. She packed her horse with food and water and blankets then was on her way before her parents came back. Being sick was the last thing on her mind, as always, especially since she found out what that creep did, kidnapping her beloved cousin, her best friend. She rode hard, she was running on emotions, namely anger, and adrenaline from being so angry. Nothing was going to get in her way, she didn't even care if Arthur didn't like it, or any of the knights, well the knights she knew probably wouldn't care, they weren't Christians, but Arthur probably wouldn't like it, but who said he had to find out? She didn't even care if she got even sicker than she already was to the point of death even as long as she fulfilled this mission before she died.

Brienna woke up about an hour after she left and called for her sister, but got no answer from her, instead her father walked in.

"She's not here."

"She can't still be with Merlin."

"She's gone."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, she snuck off, as she does, probably so that we wouldn't try to stop her due to her current condition. She really is serious about this."

"I get the feeling this isn't just about helping the knights, something's not right, I feel it. All she was after was information."

"I don't know, your mother tried asking Merlin if he knew but he was as silent as stone."

"That means he knows something we don't."

"Exactly."

Back at the fort the men were of course at the tavern again. All of them except for Tristan, who had gone off on his own for a ride. He went to the waterfall. He tied up his horse and went into the cave. Once he got a fire going he laid a blanket out to lay on and laid there missing her. He thought getting away from the men would be good he didn't want them to see him like this. Even though they knew now about his relationship with Keena, he still didn't want to show emotions around them. all he could think about being in this place again was what her and what they did, it all came flooding back to him, he could almost see her lying next to him, and he found himself placing his hand next to him hoping to feel the warmth of her body but instead nothing. 'Great, now I'm daydreaming…oh, woman how long are you going to be gone? Why is this even bothering me this much anyway?' he put his hands over his face sighing, he still didn't understand, he was starting to wonder if he ever would. He let his hands fall and then looked to his side and saw her walking to him. He sat up slowly squinting his eyes a little trying to see through the façade, wondering if it was real and she kept coming. Then she was on her knees in front of him. He looked into her brown eyes and she gave him her little smirk before placing her hands on his cheeks pulling him in for a kiss. He was certain it was her, he could feel her body against his and her lips. She pushed him down onto his back getting on top of him. Her lips never left his, his hand pressed against her back pressing her harder against him. She finally separated her lips from his to kiss his cheek up to his ear.

"I love you." He heard her whisper.

"Where have you been?" he asked her pulling her face to his again.

She smirked laughing once under her breath. "You know where, I had to do this, I don't do anything without a reason."

He gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry about it." she told him and kissed him again. He rolled them over pinning her under his own body kissing her more passionately, showing her how much he missed her, even though it's only been a few days. His hand went down from her waist to behind her knee bending her leg up at his side then it slid up her leg pushing her dress up. Her hands reached down untying his tunic ripping it open to bear his chest which she caressed. He moved down to kiss her neck. Her hands kept going down until they got to his pants to get them open too. She ripped them open quickly started pushing them down. He situated so that only one elbow was holding him up and his other hand helped her to free himself before resituating himself and quickly pushing into her. He heard her moan his name underneath him. Passionately he made love to her, but not rough, he was still tender. When it was over he held her in his arms watching her sleep and kissing her shoulder and neck lightly. He looked closer at her face and saw that she wasn't breathing.

"Keena? Keena, wake up." he shook her trying to wake her up but she didn't. "Keena." He whispered as his heart started to break. He sat up and picked her up into his arms holding her limp body looking down at her face. "Keena!"

Tristan shot up sitting straight looking around him, he was panting breathing heavily and sweating. He realized no one was there. 'It was a dream?' he realized it was just a nightmare and calmed himself down. He had fallen asleep and dreamt of her. He laid back down pulling the blanket over him and ignoring the ache between his legs he closed his eyes waiting for sleep.

Keena had found the tracks that the monks made so she knew to trace them back to find the bishop. She made camp even though she didn't really want to, her horse needed to rest and so did she, she would sleep for a few hours then follow the wagon tracks and hopefully get there before light so she can sneak in and out without being seen. That was the plan. She laid down by the fire next to her horse and went to sleep.

But, she slept longer than planned, because of how tired she was from being sick. The sun had already started to come up by the time she woke up. She stood fast and kicked a log in frustration. "Damn it!" she hissed. "Ugh!" She sat back down quickly on the blanket and looked over at him. "Why didn't you wake me?" he neighed lightly. "Now I have to wait for nightfall, what am I going to do all day?" she huffed and laid back down.

Brienna was finally out of bed this morning.

"Morning sweetheart. Feeling better I see." Her mother said as she walked into the main part of the house where the small kitchen and dining table was.

"Morning, and yes I do feel better, but not fully."

"You will in a couple more days. As long as you keep warm and rested and fed you'll be fine. Unlike your sister who does none of the above, she eats but not things she needs to be eating when she's ill."

"She'll get better, she always does. But, the knights keep saying one of these days her luck is going to run out."

"Luck?"

"They say she has a way of cheating death."

"Why?"

"Because she's been injured three times and they had to heal her, she pulled through even though the wounds were awful. So they said she cheated death."

"That bad huh?" her father asked her.

"Yeah, I was terrified of losing her. But, luckily their healer and some of the knights, including Tristan are good at healing and she was well taken care of."

"I see, she lets some man take care of her but not her own mother."

"Mother, she was unconscious most of the time, she didn't wake for days. And he's not just some man, he's her lover."

"Lover? As in – I thought she was merely in love, or thought she was, not intimate with him."

"Oh mother, don't be so overdramatic please, she isn't the only one."

"What?!"

"Yes mother, both of us are grown women who happen to be in love with someone who loves us in return and we can do what we bloody please!"

Niallan sat back surprised, this was unlike Brienna, this was Keena behavior, not Brienna.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like your sister."

"Because you are overreacting over something we have no control over, you cannot choose who you love, and no one can tell you who you cannot."

"Oh yes I can young lady."

"I'm not a young lady."

"To me you are. You are not married, you're not even promised."

"I know, and I'm sorry we disappointed you, but I am not sorry for what I did. I love him and you are not going to take him away from me."

She started to walk back to her room until her father finally spoke.

"Brienna." She turned looking at him, she had tears flooding her eyes but not yet falling. He walked over to her taking her hands in his. "We are not disappointed – "

"Speak for yourself."

"Fine, I am not. But, I must ask and be honest, are you with child?"

Her mother let out a sigh of surprise that he actually asked that question.

"No." she whispered answering him.

He let her go and she went back to her room closing the door and curled up on her bed to cry alone.

"Are you really that upset to say that in front of her. I can see you saying something like that to Keena, you two are always at odds but to Brienna? She has always done everything you asked, she has never done anything against you, until now and all of a sudden you turn on her?"

"I'm not turning on her, I just don't understand why this happened all of a sudden…He's a knight Niallan, like you. I don't want them to go through what I went through." She said sadly. He gave her a sympathetic look. "You were never home, I never knew if you were alive or lying dead somewhere, I don't want them to worry everyday wondering where he is or if he's alright – "

"Hey." He whispered wiping the tears off her face. "Then why don't you tell them that?"

"Would they listen? What's done is done, they're already gone, those men have already won them. Brienna's right, I cannot take them away…we don't even know what they're like, if they even deserve our girls."

"I promised Keena come spring I am going to visit the wall, I will meet them, and she knows if I don't like something I'll say so. She will not defy me, neither will Brienna, so don't worry about them being with someone who is unworthy."

"I trust them, they wouldn't choose just any man, especially Keena, she refused Maccus knowing what he really is, if she finally gave her heart to this man he must be worthy of her."

"I agree." He said hugging her to him comforting her. They went to her room together to talk to her.

"Sweetheart…can I talk to you?" her mother asked walking in.

Brienna sat up sniffing and wiping her face lightly.

"I'm sorry I said that. I'm not disappointed, I'm worried."

"Mother, this isn't some affair."

"I know that, but sweetheart he is a knight, he has a duty and that duty will keep him away from you."

"We go with them on their missions."

"Now, but what if you do have a child? You will have to stay behind and wonder all day where he is, or if he's even alive. And let's say he does survive and is discharged, will he stay here for you? Or will you go to Sarmatia for him? I just want you to realize what you have to be ready for, a lot of waiting, wondering, and worrying. I spent the past twenty-five years of my life doing just that, your father was a knight, he was never home as you remember, every night I cried myself to sleep praying he was alive and safe, rather than dead somewhere. I never wanted that kind of life for you girls, I wanted you to have a stable marriage, someone who is there when you need them."

"I understand, you should have told us this a long time ago."

"I know, especially Keena, maybe then she would realize why I tried so hard with Maccus."

She nodded agreeing. "He does love me, he wants to get married and have a family someday. I know it's sudden, we haven't known each other very long but I love him so much."

"Just being away from him now how much do you miss him?"

"A lot."

"Can you handle feeling like that for days or weeks while he's away on a mission?"

"For him yes."

"What if he's killed?"

She looked up at her mother shocked, she didn't want to hear that question.

"You have to consider the possibility that he will not live to see his discharge."

"He will."

"But what if he doesn't. I don't want to see my daughter go through that at such a young age."

She nodded and wiped her eyes again. "I don't know." She whispered.

"I don't want to upset you, just be realistic."

"I understand."

"Is everything alright?" Niallan asked walking in. He walked over to sit on his wife's other side.

"What's your opinion father?"

"I understand where your mother is coming from because of me being a knight and so she is talking from experience but the only reason she went through all that is because I didn't take the discharge, if he does then you won't have to worry about it."

"He swore he was going to take it, he didn't want to be in this life any more, he hates it and he hates Rome. So do the other knights, so neither me nor Keena has to worry about them not taking the discharge."

"But, she does have a point about the high possibility of him being killed in battle."

"I know."

"But, if you are willing to take the chance of that kind of heartache then I know you are serious about this and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's alright." she said hugging her mother. "I think Keena needs to hear this."

"Yes she does." Niallan said.

"She will, I promise."

They let go of each other and left the room together. Brienna went on with her mother to help clean the house, she still wasn't allowed outside, and Niallan went to see Merlin to see if he could get some information. Merlin knew Keena wouldn't mind so much him knowing because he wouldn't go after her like she wanted and he would understand but no one else. So when Niallan got to Merlin he did get an answer.

"I know you won't tell your own sister but Keena trusts me, I always know everything that girl does."

"Yes, yes. But, she fears that you will look down on her."

After a slight pause he asked, "What is she doing?"

"Killing the bishop."

"What? Why?"

"He has taken our people prisoner trying to convert them and killing them if he fails…and one of the ones he took was Guinevere."

"Oh gods, I am so sorry."

"She's strong."

Niallan didn't say anymore just got back on his horse and took a long ride.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Plan Part V: Revenge **

When dark came again it was time for Keena to go ahead with her plan. She covered her body in mud to hide herself and left her horse at her little camp. She came up over the hill and slowly snuck her way down moving from tree to tree and rock to rock careful not to be seen. Luckily for her most of the guards were drunk and passed out. She was able to sneak into the camp by staying in the shadows behind the huts. She already knew which hut the bishop was staying in from watching them for the past day or so. She found a passed out guard, a young one who wasn't very big, and drug him into the shadows so that she could steal his armor and his weapons. She put his armor on to disguise herself and took his sword then entered the bishop's hut taking the guard with her.

She walked to the bed seeing the sleeping bishop and thinking of her cousin put the dagger just above his throat. Without even a second thought she pressed her hand over his nose and mouth to keep him from screaming and slit his throat. The blood splashed onto the armor like she wanted. Before he died she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"That's for my cousin, and my people, may your god send you to hell."

Then she turned around and walked to the guard laying on the floor and put his armor back on him, put the dagger next to him. She took his sword and plunged it through his side where his armor was weak and put his hand on the handle to make it look like suicide. She snuck out of the hut again and ran back to her camp to get her horse and rode away. She had to get as far away by morning as possible.

When morning came she was still riding but she was exhausted and felt horrible. She pushed herself to get home as soon as possible, or at least tried to, but by midday her horse decided to stop. She didn't try to make him keep going; she set up camp in the trees and took a nap.

That day a messenger rode to Arthur at the wall.

"I have come to tell you that your assistance with the bishop is no longer needed, the bishop's been slain."

Arthur looked around at all the knights who seemed to not really care, they didn't say anything. "When?"

"Last night. It seems one of his own guards slit his throat then took his own life."

"Thank you." He said after a pause, and the boy left. He sat back down looking at the men. "Anyone else get the feeling that something is wrong with that story?"

"It's possible." Galahad said.

"Possible yes, probable, no. Why would a mere Roman guard kill a bishop?"

"You think someone set it up?" Galahad asked.

"I'm not sure."

Tristan sat there remembering the dream he had while in the cave behind the waterfall, and what she had told him, '_I had to do it_.' He started to think maybe that's what she meant; she had to kill the bishop even though she was supposed to help them keep him alive somehow. But if she was able to make it look like a Roman rather than the woads, she still did her job, kept them out of trouble as well as her own people.

* * *

Keena didn't make it back until late that night, she slept most of the way leaning down on her horse, he knew the way home and he got her there through the rain. It wasn't a storm, just rain, but she was already ill and it didn't help no matter how hard it was.

"Oh my god, Niallan." She said looking out the window seeing her daughter passed out on her horse.

"What?" He asked walking over, he looked outside. "Keena ." he ran outside and took her off her horse and carried her inside.

"What happened?" she asked her husband following him to Keena's room where he laid her down on her bed.

"I don't know any more than you do."

"I find that hard to believe."

He sighed and stood facing her then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "she went after the bishop."

"What? By herself?"

"She had to, she knew what she was doing."

"What did she do?" Brienna asked walking in. "She killed the bishop didn't she?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone's talking about, all day I've heard the bishop's dead, but the Romans believe it to be triage. I know my sister, she did it to save the knights the trouble and to save our people."

"She did it because he kidnapped your cousin."

"I should've known, Guinevere would have been here to see us."

"I knew she was gone, but I didn't know – "

"It's alright. Keena succeeded in her plan. When she's well again the two of you can return to the wall with no worries."

They each took care of her, she had a high fever, and was worse than she was when she left. She drifted in and out of sleep every few hours, her mother would give her some water and something to eat. But Keena wasn't planning on staying much longer. Brienna was alright now, and her job was done, she had no reason to stay. And she made it known to them.

"You're insane if you think your mother is going to let you leave again before you're well."

"I have no reason to stay, Brienna is well, and my job is done."

"You're just in a hurry to see him again."

"Of course, I'm sure he's worried about me and Galahad's probably worried about her."

"They can wait a couple more days."

"With the bishop out of the way, in a couple more days they could be on another mission. I need to see him before then."

"Do you want to die?"

"I'll be fine once I get there, they have healers and Tristan will take care of me. He's a good man father, he won't let anything happen to me."

"Alright, since Brienna will be with you I trust you to get there and then heal, do nothing but rest and get well again, you are pushing yourself too far young lady, do I make myself clear?" he said firmly.

"Yes."

"Good." He got up and then helped her up and helped her pack. He took her things to her horse and then got Brienna who was in the garden. "You and you're sister are leaving, get packed."

"What? She's still ill, too ill to travel."

"She can make it to the wall, and she refuses to stay, I'm not going to argue with her, she'll leave anyway. She has you with her if something goes wrong you can stop and rest to take care of her. She assured me that once she gets there they'll look after her."

"You mean Tristan? He'll definitely make sure she's better."

"If he's smart he will."

"Father, he will."

"Good." He walked back in the house. Brienna picked up her basket of food and followed. Once inside she set the basket down on the table for her mother and then went to her room to pack. As soon as Brienna was ready Keena was and they were outside on their horses.

"I'm trusting you, if something happens – "

"We know." Keena interrupted.

"I would hope so…now, let's just hope the weather's on your side."

"I'll be fine."

He sighed, she was so pale and sweaty from her fever as it is, not to mention her voice was different due to her sore throat and her stuffed sinuses. She couldn't stop coughing and sneezing, and it was only getting worse.

They finally said their goodbyes and he stood there watching until he couldn't see them anymore. They rode hard, using their horsemanship to get there as quickly as possible without exhausting the horses. Keena had a blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm due to her fever. Brienna stayed behind her to keep an eye on her. But, as usual the weather wasn't on their side and it started raining again when they thought they had it made, they were only a couple miles away. Luckily the horses had been walking for a while to cool off so they could run again so they started to trot and ran the last mile when the rain started to really come down. Jols saw them coming up the road when the guards opened the gates so he ran to the table to tell them the girls were coming and all the men who were there got up and ran to the gate. Galahad got there first, followed by Arthur, Bors, and Dagonet. He saw Keena when the horse stopped and she didn't look so good. He stopped her horse holding onto its reigns and looked up at her.

"Keena?"

She tossed the wet blanket off of her and leaned over coughing. Brienna got off and ran to his side. He hugged her happy to see her again. "Brienna, you're alright. What took you so long?"

"I'll explain later, help her."

They got her down and Galahad picked her up. "Tristan!" he called. Tristan finally got there and took Keena from Galahad. He carried her to her room and laid her down. Brienna and Galahad didn't follow, they just stood there holding onto each other happy to be together again.

He took one of her hands in his and rubbed it quickly to warm it with friction then felt her forehead and how warm she was. "What happened to you this time?"

"Tristan?"

"Sh…rest, you need to rest."

He started taking off her wet clothes which was a little difficult since she couldn't really move but he handled it, and this time he didn't have to worry about seeing something he hadn't before. So he got her dress off and got her under the covers then after making sure the door was locked he stripped down and got in with her pulling her against his own body to keep her warm. He looked down at her face and kissed her temple and her cheek then her neck and her shoulder. He heard her whisper his name again as she drifted to sleep.

He laid there with her all night, she didn't wake until well into the morning. When she did the first thing she noticed wasn't him, it was the fact that she had no clothes on. She would have panicked until she looked over and saw him sleeping, he couldn't hold it back anymore he eventually fell asleep. She rolled onto her side and noticed he also didn't have any clothes on. She didn't remember making love last night, she was far too ill for that and knew he wouldn't take advantage. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. But she had to pull back as a coughing fit started, so she laid back down on her back coughing. He woke back up, without saying a word he leaned over her to grab the water pitcher on the bedside table and poured some into a glass to give to her. She just smirked and leaned up to drink it. He only allowed her so much, making sure she didn't rush and choke, then he put it back.

"That's one hell of a cough you have there miss." He said teasingly leaning up on his elbow.

"You going to scold me like my parents for not taking care of myself so that I would get well again."

"No, I know you enough to know that I would be wasting my time."

"Good."

"But, you should have listened."

"I'm not dying Tristan, I'll be fine." She snuggled into him. "Now I have you to take care of me."

He smirked wrapping his arm around her and kissed her head. "But for how long?" he whispered.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"You know what I mean. We could be sent somewhere any day now…now that the bishop is dead." He said the last part like he knew something. She didn't say anything just rested her head back down. He sighed before asking, "Keena, what have you done?"

She shot up sitting. "Me? I haven't done a thing."

"Please don't lie to me. I don't know how I know, I just do." He takes her hands pulling her back down. "Listen, while you were gone I went to the waterfall again, and while I was there I had this…dream. You told me you had to do it. I didn't think anything of it at first until we got the word that the bishop had been killed by one of his own guards who then took his own life. Now, why would a Roman guard kill a bishop?"

"Tristan I – "

"Don't lie."

"I had to." She whispered.

He leaned over her, she was laying on her back looking up at him, and he cupped her cheek in his hand caressing it. "Why?"

"He was taking our people hostage to convert them and if they refused he killed them…he kidnapped my cousin."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder as she started to cry. He kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "It'll be alright, I promise…sh." He hugged her close laying on his back again with her at his side. He kissed her forehead and caressed her back trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered crying.

"It's alright."

After a few minutes she regained her composure and stopped crying. He made sure she ate some of the soup the healer brought and then went back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Staying Behind**

They got lucky that they didn't receive any orders for days. When they did though, Arthur made up an excuse for them so they didn't have to go. He told the Romans that Tristan was now ill too from Keena even though he was actually fine, but he couldn't just say the truth that they couldn't go because he couldn't pry Tristan from her side. She probably wouldn't get better without him, he's the only one she'll listen to. So, he kept putting it off as long as possible.

Luckily that was only another week or so, a little over a week, and then Keena was finally showing major improvement. Her voice had come back, her cough had nearly gone, she could walk without being wobbly, her fever was nearly gone, she was eating and could keep it down, she was better. So finally Arthur confronted them on whether or not they were ready to be away from each other again.

"Arthur, as I said, now that she is better I will resume my duties."

"As will I. I'll go with you."

"Keena, you're not _that_ well. You're still not at full strength." Tristan told her.

"It's been over a week, I'm fine."

"No."

"I saw this coming, I'll give you a minute." Arthur said and excused himself.

"Tristan, don't do this."

"What?"

"Go without me."

"Keena, I'll be alright, I don't need you to protect me. it should be the other way around, I am the one who protects you."

"And you have, you've saved my life numerous times and you won't even give me the chance to return the favor."

"You loving me is returning the favor. Don't you understand that? You are all I want." She just rolled her eyes. "Keena, for the longest time all I cared about was war, I just wanted to fight and die by the sword, an honorable death, and that was all I could hope for. Now you've thrown my world upside down. Love was not neither a word nor a feeling I remotely cared about. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she just kept staring at the floor. "Look at me." he raised her head. "You have saved me just by loving me, you save me every time I go into a fight because now I want to live so that I can see you again. I can't bear the thought of you shedding tears over my body."

"Stop." She whispered, talking of him dying was making her emotional.

"I'm sorry. I just want to prove my point."

"I understand."

He put his hands on her face pushing her hair back and making her look at him. "As long as you love me I will never leave you." He said slowly to get his point across. She was tempted to be a smart ass and tell him not to go on anymore missions then but she knew what he meant by leaving her was death. Or so she thought until he hugged her and whispered, "Even in death." She closed her eyes squeezing out the tears and her hands gripped his shirt tightly afraid to let go.

Of course though, eventually she had to let go and the men had to prepare to leave. She was getting one more night with him, which made her somewhat happier, but she knew it could be the last. What her mother had told her and her sister about being the lover of a knight, and the suffering you have to go through while he's away kept running through her mind because her mother was right. She hated it when her mother was right. She decided to take a walk around, get some air while the men were busy. She went outside the wall, on the north side, knowing there was no danger, not for her anyway.

Brienna was at the tavern helping Vanora serve, Vanora was pregnant and could use the help so Brienna offered, Keena would have too if she were well enough. The two of them liked to help Vanora when they could while they were there, and Vanora appreciated it, it could get busy. Although, ever since Keena had that run in with the other woman and the Roman she wasn't seen as much in the tavern unless Tristan and the others were there as well. With Tristan there the Romans wouldn't dare try anything, not even an insult or a look. Even if they were Romans and Tristan a Sarmatian, but he was a Sarmatian knight under Arthur's command who was a Roman and so Tristan wouldn't be in any trouble for avenging her honor. That was something all of the men, even Arthur were getting used to doing, defending her.

Keena walked into the woods, she always felt more at ease among the trees rather than out in the open. One thing she was excellent at was hiding and she was very stealthy. She wasn't going anywhere, she didn't have a destination, just walking and soon started humming to herself which turned into singing, a habit she got from her father. It was relaxing, especially in a situation where your thoughts can be overwhelming and make you nervous or even frightened in certain situations, like this one being out alone in the middle of the woods where something can happen. Although she had other thoughts flooding her mind, she wasn't the least bit afraid of being alone here in the woods.

The men showed up at the tavern, all of them, except Arthur of course. Bors naturally went straight to Vanora hugging her from behind feeling her pregnant belly and she just pushed him off saying, "I have to work."

"Here, I'll take those." Brienna said taking the pitchers from her hands and making the rounds with them. She came to the table where the men were sitting and Galahad stood wrapping an arm around her. "Now, don't act like Bors and try to distract me." she started filling up their cups.

"Take a break."

"I can't, there are a lot of people here who want their ale."

"Tell them to get it themselves."

"They're Romans, I can't do that."

"Sure you can, they're drunk Romans they won't remember." Lancelot said.

"Maybe after they're a bit more drunk." She said and walked away. Galahad kissed her on the cheek before letting her go.

"First Bors, then Tristan and you. Who's next? You?" He asked Dagonet. He just smirked and chuckled.

"Maybe you."

Lancelot laughed drinking his ale. "Or maybe I'll just take our dear Brienna off your hands for the night."

"She wouldn't have you, you're not her type."

"Oh really?" Lancelot stood up and walked over to Brienna who was at another table. "Oh Brienna."

"Yes…" she turns to see who it is. "Lancelot." She said unsurprised.

"It has been brought to my attention that I am not your type. Is this true?"

She looks over at their table glaring at Galahad knowing he did it. "Lancelot, what my (raises her voice so he'd hear her) _lover_ says is not necessarily true and was only said to withhold competition to prevent jealousy and trouble so please and I mean this with the kindest heart do not try to seduce me for it will not work."

"So it is true? Or no?"

"I am not answering that question. All I'll say is had I not been with Galahad already you may have had a chance. But now we'll never know, will we?" she said rather cockily and with a wink and a smile then walked away to another table. Lancelot is somewhat befuddled and stands there for a moment before returning to the table and the men are all laughing. Lancelot can't help but laugh either not knowing what to think.

"You are more like your sister than I thought." Vanora said.

"How so?"

"I have never seen you talk to anyone like that, Keena maybe but never you. You're always proper and I half expected you to merely say a simple apology and a no, not tease the poor man."

"He's drunk Vanora. And it's Lancelot. He hits on many women, why am I any different?"

"You know how different from many women you and your sister are. Does it run in the family?"

Brienna laughed. "Well, our cousin is much like Keena, brave, strong, a fighter. But if you were to meet our mother you would not believe Keena to be her daughter. My father you would, Keena is the exact replica of my father in a female body."

Vanora smirked and chuckled. "I wasn't talking of bravery and fighting. I meant you certainly have a way with your men, you bewitch them. Thrill them. that is a quality far too few women have the blessing to call a virtue of their own. I have known these men far too long and never have I seen them so befuddled and intrigued by any woman, especially Tristan. To be honest I don't think he ever had a woman before your sister. He never cared, the only thing on that man's mind was war. then she comes along, a Woad for that matter, a woman who is supposed to be his enemy, and yet she charms him and he falls in love with her. You have done the same to Galahad, of course it wasn't as much of a feat but you did it."

"Alright, enough with the flattery, I get your point. To be honest it was easy, neither of us tried, it just happened. Keena, especially, she saw them as the enemy too, but he intrigued her as much as she did him."

Keena was now sitting on a large branch with her chin resting on her hand still singing to herself except she had gotten louder. She sat there for a little bit and then thought she heard something. She started singing in a whisper listening to hear it again. When she did she stopped, stood, and walked in the direction she thought she heard it from. She was going in the right direction, she heard it a few more times and it was louder. She could make it out now; it was only a bird squawking. She turned around to head back realizing it was nothing major and when she turned she saw it…a young hawk was caught in a net, it was a trap someone had set there and the poor thing got stuck. She walked over to the beautiful bird. She stood there looking at it and it looked at her and stopped crying for a minute.

"I will let you free, just don't attack me." she told it in her language and then slowly brought her hands to the net; the hawk watched her hands but didn't move. She untangled the bird and it was able to fly out. she watched as it flew into the air and then turned to walk away but when she turned she saw that it perched on a low branch watching her. "You're welcome." She said and kept walking but it kept watching her. "What?" she asked laughing to herself. It flew off of the branch and landed on her shoulder. She didn't say anything more just kept walking and the bird stayed. After a while she made it back to the fort and everyone was surprised to see a hawk sitting on her shoulder contently. she walked towards the tavern and Brienna saw her first just outside.

"Oh my…" she stopped as she saw the hawk fly away. "Keena? Why was there a hawk on your shoulder?"

"I don't know, I saved it and it just stayed."

"Uhuh. What is it with you and animals? First your horse, then there was that snake that tried to bite me until you picked him up and talked to him, then he didn't leave either and you kept him until he died. Then that wolf cub you saved from a trap and he stayed around for a while. Now, a hawk. I don't understand you sometimes."

"Like I ask them to stay."

"So…do you have a new pet?"

"I don't know. If it stays then it stays." She said and then walked into the tavern to find Tristan. She found him in his usual spot behind Gawain and Galahad. She stood beside him and he watched her as he took a drink. Then looked down as she grabbed his hand and he looked back up at her but she was still facing forward. She looked at him after he looked away again. Then with a smirked turned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hand stroked his cheek and she leaned up and kissed it. "You leave in the morning."

He caught her meaning; she wanted him to herself for the rest of the night. He nodded and led her out of the tavern. Gawain watched and his stomach turned and twisted, he felt sick. He looked back at the woman behind him who had her arms around him. He stood up and took the woman with him after a couple minutes. Back in Tristan's room she was clinging to him with her arms around his neck kissing him. he held her close not wanting to let go either. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt off as she straddled him with her legs around his waist. Her fingers traced scars on his arms as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She was startled when she heard a familiar squawking sound. She looked back quickly and saw the hawk in the window. She looked at it confused for a minute.

"It's just a hawk." He whispered and kissed her neck again.

She got up and walked to the window and held out her hand and it jumped on. She turned to look back at Tristan who just looked at her confused.

"I think it wants to stay."

"I missed something."

"I took a walk in the woods and found this hawk stuck in a net and I freed him. now, he won't leave."

"He?"

"Well, it _could_ be a female. I don't know."

He just laughed.

"I have an idea. Take him with you when you leave, we can use him to go back and forth and send messages to each other. And you could train him to do anything you wanted him to do, like scoping the area."

He stood up and walked to her. "I'll be fine." He told her.

"Tristan, please. I can't know that while you're away, this will make me feel much more at ease."

"How do you know this will work? You just found it and expect it to do what you want right away without being trained?"

"If it goes with you it will find its way back to me. I just have to hope that it goes _back_ to you."

He sighed. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better."

She smirked and kissed him. "Thank you." The hawk flew away again and he walked backwards pulling her back to the bed and laid down on it. He slid his hands up her legs sliding her dress up and she let him and he got it off and threw it to the floor. Then she sat up and helped him take his pants off. once they were both undressed he laid her back down and made love to her as if he would never see her again, in case he didn't, and she noticed the difference. But it was still beautiful, and it made it seem better and more loving.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back to Work**

In the morning for once Keena woke up before anyone else, Tristan was even still asleep. She looked out the window and saw the hawk was still there. She too had to wonder why animals liked her so much. The reason why she was awake was she had a dream and it was disturbing. She saw her people fighting amongst each other, not battling but arguing. And Maccus was there, and he was saying something to Merlin, she didn't know what but by the looks of it he was making an argument. Then Merlin looked over to the side, like he was looking at her and told her, "It's time." Time for what? And it was only a dream anyway right? But then again Merlin always said there was no such thing as just a dream, dreams always meant something. She scooted down to the foot of the bed to get off without disturbing him and wrapped a blanket around her naked body and walked to the window looking out. The window was merely an opening in the wall so she climbed out. Tristan's eyes opened and he looked over and saw her walking away from the window. He sat up wiping his face then got up putting his pants and a shirt on and followed her. He didn't say anything and stayed hidden so she didn't know, he wanted to see what she was up to.

She walked to the stables and joined her horse in his stall. He laid down next to her and she petted him.

"What do you think? You want to go back?"

'Go back?' Tristan thought.

"I don't know, maybe it _was_ just a dream and I'm overreacting. But, what if it wasn't? What if I've been gone so long Maccus really has gone mad and is in some kind of quarrel with my uncle and the council? What would I do anyway? Reign Maccus in? I've been away so long I wouldn't even know where to start in the politics of it all. That's not my home anymore, home is here with Tristan…until he's discharged… then what? He'll probably want to go home. Would I go with him? Hell, this could be just some temporary romance, he could go home and find a woman."

He had to step in now. "Why would I?"

"Tristan – " she said surprised standing up quickly.

"Why would you even think – "

"No, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was as real as this is, it might just not be meant to be." he walked into the stall. "You're a knight, I'm a woad, this was wrong from the beginning, how much longer can it really last? The closer your discharge comes the more I can't help but wonder. Will you go home?"

"Yes."

She nodded once. "And what of me?"

"I wasn't planning on this discussion coming so soon."

"Tristan, I fear for my people, they need me I can feel it, but my heart longs to be with you so I know this is real but – "

She was cut off by his hands grabbing her cheeks quickly pulling her in for a kiss and she moaned closing her lips on his. When he pulled away it took a second for her to catch her breath and to register what just happened.

"Keena, my entire being now belongs to you and you alone. I will not return home without you, that is my plan. This is meant to be, it has to be, I could never feel this way again with anyone. If any woman is to have me it's you…Will you have me?"

She looked up at him shocked. "Are – are you – " she took a breath. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I am."

She let out a relieved breath and a small smile came across her face. She kissed him again. "Tristan." She whispered in between kisses. "I'm yours."

"Is that a yes?" he asked after another kiss.

"With all my heart, yes." He smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room the same way they left it and once inside he laid her back down on the bed for more.

Vanora went with Bors leaving Brienna to finish up at the tavern which didn't bother her; Vanora was pregnant after all and needed to not overwork herself. As she cleaned tables Galahad came up behind her wrapping his arm around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm busy…" she said drawing it out but turned into him anyway and kissed him. "I have to finish up here."

"You're so beautiful."

"Well thank you, you're very handsome yourself."

He smirked. "Leaving you in the morning – I hate leaving you."

"As do I, but you have no choice."

"I hope you know that if I did I would never leave your side."

"I do." she said caressing his cheek.

He leaned down to kiss her briefly. "I love you."

She gives him a smile and says, "I love you…see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting." He whispered and kissed her again before leaving.

Keena and Tristan laid there holding each other.

"Tell me about your dream."

"It was nothing."

"It got you out of bed, it's something."

She sighed. "I saw Merlin and Maccus arguing, I couldn't hear what they were saying but they weren't the only ones, it was as if there was a feud between everybody. And then Merlin looked at me and said something, that's what got my attention."

"What did he say?"

"It's time."

"You have no idea what it could mean?"

"No. Other than time for me to go back."

"Then perhaps you should."

She leaned up on her elbow looking down at him. "That's not home anymore, I don't belong there, I belong here."

"I know how much they mean to you, they're your people and you hold a position of great responsibility. If they need you, go to them."

"Tristan."

He leaned up and kissed her gently. "It will give you something to do rather than waiting here for our return. You'll go mad if you stay here while I'm away, you know this. Go if you must."

"I fear if I do they will not let me return."

"Merlin wouldn't make you stay, if he cared he would have sent for you a long time ago." He laid back down again.

"How can I do what they expect when all I think about is you? When I'm worrying all the time?" she asked leaning down against his chest with her face right above his.

"Don't worry about me. Get away from this place for a while and get your mind off it." he said caressing her cheek.

She paused thinking. "Alright." she said reluctantly. "I'll go."

"Just be careful, you're not – "

"I know, I know." She said and kissed him then laid her head back down on his chest. They finally drifted back to sleep.

At dawn Tristan got out of bed, got dressed and got packed before going to the stables. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. He closed the door quietly behind him and then heard another door slam. He looked over and saw a woman leave Gawain's room. She saw him and kept walking as if in a hurry. Then Gawain came out carrying his things and closed the door. He looked over at Tristan with a somewhat angry look then kept going. Tristan knew it was just his jealousy and didn't care. He kept going.

Keena woke up stretching; she heard Gawain's door slam shut. Brienna as well, who looked over and saw Galahad about to walk out the door.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?"

He smirked dropping his things and went to her kneeling beside the bed. He leaned down and kissed her. "Goodbye, I'll see you soon."

"You better."

He smirked again and gave her another kiss before leaving. He saw Keena in the hall walking out of the room and heading down the hallway. She was wrapped in a large blanket, meaning she wasn't dressed. He didn't care though. She walked to the stables and found them all sitting there waiting on Arthur and Galahad.

"Tristan." Bors said to get his attention and then nodded his head to the side towards her. Tristan looked over and put his sword down then went to her. They walked away from the others out of hearing range.

"Leaving me in bed all alone without saying goodbye – "

He kissed her cutting her off. She would have wrapped her arms around him if it didn't mean losing the blanket. He pressed his against her back pushing her closer against him. She moaned into it. When he stopped she took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes looking up at his.

"You come back safe, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

She rested her head against his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him teary eyed. He wiped her eyes with his thumbs. She sniffled. "I love you." He pulled her in for one last kiss and then a hug. He kissed her forehead again then walked back to the others to leave. She slowly followed and saw them all get on their horses.

"Be safe, all of you." She said.

"And you." Arthur said.

She watched as they all rode away. She returned to their room to get her things ready before departing herself. She hadn't told Brienna she was leaving and wasn't sure if she should. Brienna's place was here with Galahad, she had no reason anymore to be in the village with their people. So she decided to leave without saying goodbye even though Brienna would be upset about it, she'd get over it. Keena packed her things and went straight to the stables. Jols was there.

"Miss Keena, leaving?"

"Unfortunately."

"How long?"

"I don't know, could be a while. Will you tell my sister I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but I knew she would try to follow me and I'll be gone a while. She belongs here." She said now sitting on her horse.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." She turned her horse and rode down the road. Tristan had taken the hawk with him as he promised, she was surprised the hawk stayed with him and not with her. the others were hacking on him about it wondering why he had it but he didn't say anything other than it could be useful. So she rode north hoping this wasn't going to be a long absence and that the hawk would remember to come there rather than the fort. She just had a lot on her mind actually.


	29. Chapter 29

**Let Them **

Time flew by for Keena; it had already been two weeks since she left the fort. Of course, she'd been working nonstop since she got here and it wasn't easy. The first thing she did was go to Merlin and tell him about her dream, he told her he agreed that it was a warning about what was to come if she didn't do something about it. Although, what she was supposed to do she had no idea. The only solution she could come up with to stop Maccus from everything he does is to kill him, he only causes more and more trouble as time goes by, he never stops. Merlin is well aware of how power greedy Maccus is, like her father, he knows that is the only reason Maccus wants Keena so badly, he would marry Brienna for the same reason if she would have him.

She was back on duty with her men in the north relieving Maccus of the job, and he returned unhappy about it. He had had the audacity to challenge her to a fight to see who had the right to command, and of course he lost. His father would probably have something to say to her own parents about it, but frankly she didn't care and knew they wouldn't either, he asked for it.

The hawk was working as planned, that was the only way she was keeping her sanity at the moment. She just wished she knew how much longer she had to be away from them. Although, she was worried about going back because it was spring now and that meant her father had to keep to his word by meeting them and then pass his judgment of whether or not he saw them as fit for his girls. But he trusted her judgment, so it was really more Galahad that she was worried about than Tristan.

Right now the only thing on her mind was keeping the peace and preventing what she saw in her dream. As well as keeping the council on her side, they had started to question her loyalty due to the knights and the fact that she refused to fight them nor would she allow those under her command to do so. She gave out a warning to everyone, anyone who attacks the knights, and comes back alive, will deal with her. Merlin, though, told her not to worry about the council, he would deal with them, all she needed to worry about was Maccus and her command. She was a little surprised when she came back to see just how many of her men were still loyal to her rather than Maccus.

For right now, as she stood on the hill looking over the horizon as the sun went down on another long and lonely day, and holding the letter in her hand from Tristan that just came, she felt at ease.

Brienna was not so, she was going crazy being at the fort all alone. Ever since Keena left she didn't know what to do with herself. They were each other's shoulder to lean on when the men were gone. So she spent most of her time with Vanora and the kids. She would babysit and just play with them to get her mind off missing her sister and her lover, or she'd work in the tavern.

Luckily, today was the day the men got to come home from their latest mission, it was the first time they'd been back since. Her and Vanora went to the gate with the kids. As soon as Galahad was off the horse she was in his arms.

"Oh thank the gods."

"These last few days on the road were torture, it seemed like we weren't getting any closer."

Tristan kept to himself as usual, he knew she wasn't there. It was late so he took care of his horse then went to his room and laid down alone with his eyes closed so he could see her in his mind. But it was all too brief when someone knocked on the door. He sighed before getting out of the bed to answer it. It was Brienna.

"Sorry, I didn't – "

He stepped aside so she could come in and closed the door behind her. He looked at her in wonder.

"Galahad told me about the hawk, that you've been using it to stay in contact with her. Is that true?"

He nodded crossing his arms.

"Well, I was just wondering – "

"You want me to tell you what I know."

"If you don't mind."

"In these two weeks you could've gone home to find out."

"You're right, I could have. It's just, I'm trying to leave that life behind, to move on to this new one with Galahad and if I keep going back I'll just be well going backwards, not forwards. I'm not my sister who can manage both lives."

He looked down shaking his head from side to side with a small chuckle.

"What?"

"You think this is easy for her?"

"Everything is easy for her."

"You're wrong. Typical younger sibling who sees only the great things to be jealous of in the elder, but yet you don't see the hard part because you don't want to. You want to see the glory and you want to believe it's easy because it makes it easier for you to judge. After all this time that you've been here can you really not see the toll it's taking on her having to choose between the two worlds? She knows what she wants, but the fact of life is that the world doesn't care what you want."

"I'm not jealous of Keena. What is there to be jealous about?"

"Brienna, I may not know you like she and Galahad do, but I'm no fool. It's not difficult for me to read people."

"She just – she makes all look so easy." She said sitting down in the chair. "She never complains, even when we were children she never thought of herself. She'd put everyone else's needs and wants before her own, especially mine. It took me a long time to see that…and you're right I was jealous. The attention she got from Merlin and the people, because of how great a fighter she is. And then there's our father who – well, we all know she's his favorite."

"Why do you live in the shadows of your elder siblings? Why do you not make a life of your own, do something to make people see you? That is one thing that still eludes me."

"What do you mean? Why was that plural?"

"Because I speak from experience." She gave him a questioning look asking for more detail. "My…my younger brother. Until I was taken away from home as a boy he too looked up to me and lived in my shadow. I tried to get him out, but he refused."

"I don't know. Perhaps, it's just human nature."

"Perhaps."

She sighed. "Anyway, what I came here for. What do you know?"

"She's back in command posted in the north. There are no riots, or mass feuding, but in time who knows. Maccus is determined to win his place and he will do anything to get it, including starting a rebellion against Merlin, which is what she saw in her dream and why she left. She knows she's the only one who can stop him. So, she will stay there as long as needed, but promises that as soon as they no longer _need_ her she'll return."

"How can you do this?" he looked back at her. "Stay away from each other for so long without going out of your minds. I was on the brink of a breakdown."

He just smirked. "We keep busy."

"Well, I should go. Sorry again for intruding, but thank you. Good night." she said as she left, then she returned to Galahad in their room.

"Where'd you go?" he asked as she came in.

"Talking to Tristan."

He gave her a surprised look.

"He's the only one who has had contact with Keena, so I asked him what he knew."

He nodded understanding and was no longer surprised. He hugged her and kissed her then laid her down.

Tristan laid there by himself trying to sleep.

Keena stood on a hill looking down at the shore in the moonlight. A visitor came up behind her.

"You look like my mother in this light." She turned to see her uncle. "She too was a fierce woman."

"Uncle."

"You don't need to bow to me my girl."

"What do you need?"

He shook his head. "I just wish to speak with you."

"About what?"

"How much longer do you intend to stay?"

"As long as I am needed."

"And how will you know when you are not needed anymore?"

"I'll know."

He stood beside her looking at the moon. "Keena, you are my blood, and if my daughter is lost, my heir – "

"I know."

"I see the struggle within you; you are having a hard time choosing which world you belong in, ours or theirs."

"No, I know where I belong." She said looking at him sternly.

"But is it where your heart desires to be?" she looked down at the ground. "I will not ask you to choose to be here, to take my place as leader of our people after I am gone, because I know your heart lies with them…with your knight. That is where you belong."

She looked at him in wonder.

"Your father did not tell you the whole story, why I gave you this." He said grabbing her necklace. "This is not for you."

"I don't understand."

"Did your father tell you I had a vision the day my sister gave birth to you?"

"Yes."

"I was there that day, in case she gave birth to a son who would then become heir to our family's house. Instead she gave birth to you, and then another daughter. No males produced…yet."

"Uncle?"

"In my dream I saw you as a grown woman, as you are now, only with child."

"Uncle, I'm not – "

"It was only a dream, perhaps. But I have faith. You will birth a son, he will be strong and brave like his mother, as well as a great warrior. _He_ will be the one to save our people; he will bring them to peace at last."

"This is for him?"

"If he comes to fruition. Like I said, it could be only a dream, the hopes of an old man who has only women to survive him."

She just smirks. "I hope you don't expect this child to come from a union with Maccus."

He smirks. "No. That was never my desire, but my sister's."

"The more time passes by I fear the only way to stop him is to kill him."

"That is another thing I wanted to tell you. Maccus and his father are doing what they can to sabotage your reputation, your honor, and your name."

"Let them. I wish to see how many people actually believe them and blame me." she finished looking at the crashing waves. Merlin couldn't help but smirk at her answer to the challenge; she wasn't going to back down. Her mind had been made up. "I will leave then, tomorrow. Then their tongues will wag more freely without fear of me and their true thoughts will come out."

"So be it." he said and walked away.

"Do not leave Maccus in command of my men. I choose a new second, Cadman."

"It's your decision."

"And it's been made."


End file.
